Les troubles du passé
by lasolitaire
Summary: Trois étudiants, une nouvelle académie. Comment s'adapteront-ils? Surmonteront-ils le passé pour s'ouvrir au présent? Classe M : propos crus et parfois durs. Quelques scènes assez... disons explicites
1. Nouveaux étudiants

**Note de l'auteur : Me revoilaaaaaa! Je tenais à mettre par écrit une idée qui me triture l'esprit depuis un moment. Les propos en italiques sont les pensées des personnages. Il y aura un peu de tout, romance, humour, moments doux et moments dures. En espérant ne pas décevoir ceux m'ayant mis en favori... ainsi que les autres bien sûr.**

**Mai Hime ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Sur ce, je laisse la place au premier chapitre**

* * *

><p>Mercredi 03 Avril<p>

Une jeune femme cogna à la porte et fut accueillie par une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

- « Bonjour Directrice Fumi, vous souhaitiez me voir ? »

- « Mademoiselle Fujino, je vous attendais. Comme vous le savez, je n'aime pas interférer dans la gestion de l'académie par votre conseil et vous-même mais je devais vous prendre à part pour vous parler d'une situation délicate »

- « Je vous écoute madame la directrice »

- « Comme vous le savez, nous avons décidé d'ouvrir notre académie à des personnes ayant des revenus financiers en dessous de nos critères en mettant en place des bourses académiques »

- « Oui je suis au courant de cela et je trouve que c'est une excellente idée si vous voulez connaître mon avis »

- « Je n'attendais pas le contraire de votre part Mademoiselle Fujino étant donné que vos parents sont à l'origine de ce projet. Mais ceci n'est pas directement le propos. Voyez-vous, trois étudiants vont arriver demain et je voudrais que vous prépariez les membres du conseil et notamment la responsable du comité exécutif à leur arrivée »

- « Il est vrai qu'Haruka ne semble pas apprécier cette idée mais ne vous en faîtes pas, elle est une aide exemplaire et respectera votre décision ainsi que mes demandes »

- « Bien, je vous fais confiance. Voici les pré-inscriptions de nos nouveaux étudiants »

Shizuru feuilleta les relevés de notes ainsi que les dossiers de référence « Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas toutes les informations demandées notamment sur les parents et sur le domicile ? »

- « Ils sont tous les trois orphelins. Ils logeront dans un même dortoir. J'ai déjà fait les aménagements »

- « Pourquoi seront-ils logés au même endroit ? La politique de l'académie refuse le partage de chambre quand les étudiants ne sont pas de même sexe »

- « Il semblerait qu'ils n'ont pas été séparés depuis plus de quatre ans. De ce fait, j'ai pris la liberté de passé outre cette partie de la politique malgré le fait qu'il y a deux étudiantes et un étudiant. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problème avec ces trois étudiants d'un point de vue gestionnel»

Shizuru hocha la tête et continua à feuilleter les trois dossiers devant elle. Elle fut surprise des résultats des premiers dossiers mais fronça les sourcils lors de la visualisation du troisième dossier.

- « Un problème Mademoiselle Fujino ? »

- « Je regrette Madame la directrice mais je ne comprends pas votre décision. Cette étudiante possède des notes exemplaires dans la littérature et les langues. Quant à l''étudiant, il possède des notes remarquables en informatique et en sport. Mais quand à ce dernier dossier, l'étudiante ne possède même pas de mention et semble avoir validé ses années avec le minimum requiert. Alors pourquoi l'accepter ? »

Fumi semblait réfléchir mais émit avec une voix douce et sincère « Voyez-vous, j'ai été confrontée à un dilemme. Soit je me passais de deux étudiants ayant d'excellente capacité et pouvant relever le niveau de l'académie étant donné leurs résultats, soit j'acceptais leur unique condition, à savoir rester à trois et assurer leur maintien dans cette académie jusqu'à l'obtention du diplôme. Je suis sûre que l'étudiante en difficulté pourra être aidée par ses camarades de classe si elle en a besoin »

- « Ils auraient refusé de venir si l'étudiante en difficulté n'avait pas été acceptée ? »

- « C'est exact et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Comprenez-vous ? »

Shizuru semblait quelque peu déroutée mais acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

- « Il y a autre chose que vous devez prendre en considération avec ses trois étudiants. Ils ont vécu des situations très dures, classées confidentielles pour ne pas leurs faire subir de pressions supplémentaires mais je compte sur vous pour qu'ils se sentent à leur place, notamment l'étudiant. Il sera dans votre classe et semble être d'une nature assez difficile alors je compte sur vous pour lui montrer toute votre sympathie. »

- « Je ferais de mon mieux Madame la directrice »

- « Je n'en doute pas. Je vais vous laisser prévenir le reste du conseil et préparer l'arrivée de ces étudiants »

- « Je vous remercie de votre confiance »

* * *

><p><em><span>Dans la salle du conseil<span>_

- « Voilà ce dont nous a chargé la Directrice. Je compte sur vous chers membres du conseil »

Shizuru regarda un à un les trois autres membres du conseil. Un jeune homme prit la parole « Si cela vient de la directrice, je me ferais une joie de plaire à ces jeunes filles »

Shizuru sourit « Ara, Reito ne doit pas oublier qu'il y a également un jeune homme et qu'il ne s'agit pas de « plaire » mais de les aider à bien intégrer notre académie ». Reito rit à la réplique de la présidente du conseil mais n'émit aucun désaccord.

- « Mademoiselle Fujino, je ne pense pas qu'il sera difficile pour eux de s'intégrer, je ferais en sorte que l'étudiante en difficulté reçoive mes conseils étant donné que nous sommes dans la même classe »

- « Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Yukino »

Shizuru fixa la dernière personne du conseil qui semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de rage. Shizuru amena l'étincelle « Allons Haruka, il n'y a aucunement difficulté à agir dans le sens de la Directrice »

- « Il n'y a que moi qui est gênée par cette bande de trouble-fête ? »

- « Ara ce ne sont pas… »

Haruka avait saisi les dossiers « Vraiment ? Renvoyés plusieurs fois dans l'année, absences injustifiées, bagarres, réprimandes et mots crus et j'en passe. Nous n'avons pas besoin de fauteurs de troubles ici »

- « Je suis sûre que cela ne se produira pas ici. Et tu seras là pour veiller à l'ordre Haruka »

Haruka ne savait pas si elle devait être fière du commentaire ou outrée par cette façon de la calmer « Je sais ce que tu essaie de faire Shizuru et je ne tomberais pas dans le piège. Je ne vais pas leur rendre la vie facile et serais sur leur dos toute la journée. Par chance je suis dans la classe de l'étudiante la plus calme semblerait-il mais je garderais un œil sur l'étudiant dans ta classe »

- « Haruka ne devrait pas les juger sans les connaître. Laisse-leur au moins une chance avant de …. »

- « Ils proviennent des bas quartiers alors par définition ce sont des fauteurs de troubles. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi notre directrice prend un tel risque et surtout pourquoi tu sembles si calme Shizuru »

- « J'ai confiance en la décision de la Directrice et tu devrais en faire de même Haruka »

Celle-ci s'avança vers la porte et la claqua sans vraiment de délicatesse. Elle fut suivie par Yukino qui envoya un regard d'excuses à Shizuru. Shizuru fixa alors le vice-président du conseil « Pense-tu réellement que c'est une erreur de vouloir donner la même chance à des personnes qui n'ont pas eu les mêmes facilités que nous Reito ? »

Celui-ci se rapprocha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule « Mes parents ont aussi accepté et participé à l'élaboration de ce projet alors je ne pense pas que je dois répondre à cette question. Haruka est en droit de ne pas l'accepter mais tu auras toujours mon soutien Shizuru »

Il sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule avec les trois dossiers. Celle-ci feuilleta les différents dossiers et lu les différents noms « Tokiha Mai, Nao Zhang et … »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la sortant de sa lecture. « Veillez m'excuser Kaichou-sama »

- « Ara que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle Marguerite ? »

La dénommée Marguerite s'avança vers Shizuru et lui remit une petite boite.

- « Qu'est-ce donc ? »

- « Ouvrez-le Shizuru-sama »

Shizuru fronça quelque peu les sourcils mais s'exécuta. A l'intérieur, on pouvait y voir un bracelet en or, ornée de diamants. Shizuru referma la boite et la repoussa vers sa propriétaire. Celle-ci arborait une mine triste « Il ne vous plaît pas ? Veuillez m'excuser je voulais faire simple pour un premier présent mais je vais remédier à cela »

- « Tomoe, je ne peux accepter car je ne peux vous retourner vos sentiments je regrette »

- « Avez-vous d'autres prétendants ou prétendantes ? »

- « Ce n'est pas le problème Tomoe. Je ne recherche pas de partenaire »

Tomoe reprit son cadeau et tout en s'éloignant énonça « Je serais vous faire m'aimer Shizuru même si je dois me ruiner, j'achèterais tout ce que je peux pour vous plaire »

Seule, Shizuru ferma les yeux _Pourquoi tout doit être aussi superficiel ? Pourquoi tout doit toujours tourner autour de l'argent ? _Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le dernier dossier et le feuilleta distraitement _Comment tourne votre monde cher étranger ? Pensez-vous aussi que l'argent faire le bonheur ? Je crains que vous vous trompez, l'argent n'amène à rien même s'il facilite parfois les choses. Croyez-moi cher étranger._

_Fin du premier chapitre_


	2. Premier jour de classe

**_Note de l'auteur : je remercie les auteurs me mettant dans leur histoire/auteur favori ainsi que les guest prenant le temps de me laisser des review._**

**_Natsu'eichi : Tu auras ta réponse en découvrant d'ici le prochain chapitre ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 04 Avril<em>

Les membres du conseil étaient réunis devant le portail, attendant les nouveaux arrivants. La cloche sonna énonçant le début des cours. Haruka énonça des propos assez crus tout en se dirigeant à sa salle de classe, suivit de près par Yukino et Reito. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir Shizuru toujours à la même place « Nous devons nous rendre en cours Shizuru, ils ne viendront sans doute pas aujourd'hui »

_Dans la classe de Yukino _

Yukino écoutait le professeur avec détermination lorsqu'un coup franc se fit ressentir à la porte. Le professeur Sakomizu arrêta sa lecture et invita à entrer. Une jeune femme se trouvait à la porte. Elle était rousse aux yeux verts, assez grande et fine. Elle portait l'uniforme des premières années et resta là à fixer le professeur « Vous devez être la nouvelle étudiante »

- « Ouais m'sieur »

- « Veuillez-vous présenter à l'ensemble de la classe et choisir une place »

Celle-ci arborait un sourire narquois et émit sans aucune diplomatie « Pour les mecs c'est Zhang et pour les jeunes filles c'est Nao, 16 ans, 1m68 et 52Kg. Je suis ouverte à toute proposition féminine et espère vous donner du plaisir ». Sur ce, elle fit un léger clin d'œil valant un blush pour certaines jeunes filles et alla s'asseoir au fond. Le professeur toussota quelque peu et reprit son cour. Yukino resta perturbée par les propos de la nouvelle étudiante et ne put s'empêcher de penser _Haruka va être au bord de la crise de nerf avec cette fille. Espérons qu'elle ne voulait que se faire remarquer sinon je pense passer des nuits blanches pour calmer Haruka_

_Dans la classe d'Haruka_

Haruka acquiesçait au propos de son professeur, Monsieur Yasuhiro, quand elle entendit un léger coup sur la porte. Le professeur se dirigea vers celle-ci et énonça avec un léger sourire « Entrez, je vous en prie ». Une jeune fille rousse aux yeux violets fit face au reste de la classe et s'inclina tout en se présentant « Bonjour, je m'appelle Tokiha Mai et je suis heureuse de faire ma deuxième année auprès de vous ». De léger murmure se fit entendre ainsi que des regards d'admiration de certains jeunes hommes. Mai descendit de l'estrade et se plaça sur un siège vide à proximité d'Haruka. _Tokiha Mai hein ? Je ne vais pas vous lâcher toi et tes petits copains tu peux en être sûre_

_Dans la classe de Shizuru_

Shizuru regardait le professeur sans tenir compte de ses propos. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les nouveaux étudiants n'étaient pas arrivés _Je devrais aller voir la directrice pour savoir ce qu'il en est. _Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un coup net sur la porte. Sans attendre une invitation de l'intérieur, la porte s'ouvrit révélant un jeune homme aux cheveux long et aux yeux verts. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un problème dans le nouvel étudiant. Le professeur se retourna et fut surpris « Natsuki ? »

L'interpellé hocha la tête « T'es prof maintenant Midori co… »

Midori s'approcha de Natsuki et lui murmura « C'est Sugiura pendant les cours Kuga. Présente-toi à tes camarades »

Natsuki grimaça et émit simplement « Kuga Natsuki »

- « C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire Mlle Kuga ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir au dernier rang près de la fenêtre. Shizuru resta stupéfaite _Mlle Kuga ? Pourquoi porte-t-elle l'uniforme masculin ? Serait-ce l'étudiant en question ? _


	3. Une histoire d

**_note de l'auteur : ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas un futa. Natsuki est tout ce qui a de normal et possède bien ses attributs féminins. Enfin quand je dis normal, je parle de physiquement. Mentalement,... je vous laisserais le découvrir au fils de ma story. Sur ce, bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 05 avril<em>

Le premier jour de classe s'était passé sans encombre. Pour autant nos trois étudiantes avaient été convoquées dans le bureau du conseil le lendemain après la fin des cours annonçant le week-end. Mai cogna à la porte et après avoir entendu un léger « entrez », elle entra à l'intérieur de la pièce suivit de près par Nao, croisant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et Natsuki, les mains dans les poches. Trois chaises avaient été disposées de sorte à faire face aux membres du conseil. Mai se mit au centre et fut entourée par Nao et Natsuki. Ce fut Haruka qui éclata en premier « C'est inacceptable. Votre comportement, attitude et rien que votre présence est une perte de temps »

Nao fixa un instant Mai et lui murmura « C'est qui le front large ? »

Haruka allait répliquer mais vit Shizuru qui secoua la tête « Je crois que c'est la responsable du comité exécutif ou un truc comme ça ».

Nao haussa juste les épaules en guise de réponse. Shizuru était concentrée sur Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait dans un autre monde ne prêtant pas attention à son environnement. Yukino reprit tranquillement « Nous vous avons réuni pour vous parler de votre style vestimentaire ». Ce fut Mai qui s'exprima en premier « Je regrette, je ne comprends pas »

Haruka se leva, tapant ses deux mains à plat sur la table et se dirigea vers les trois jeunes femmes

- « On va commencer par le cas le moins critique… » Elle pointa du doigt Mai « Depuis que vous avez intégré notre classe, les étudiants ne cesse d'avoir des saignements de nez ou de rentrer dans des murs, portes et j'en passe. L'infirmerie n'a jamais été aussi demandée en une seule journée. Savez-vous pourquoi ? ». Mai secoua la tête. Haruka désigna la poitrine de Mai « A cause de ça ! Comment pouvez-vous portez un uniforme aussi serré dévoilant vos… attributs féminins »

- « Je suis désolée mais c'est l'uniforme qui nous a été envoyé alors… »

- « VOUS ALLEZ ALLER A L'ADMINISTRATION ET ARRANGER CELA C'EST CLAIR ? »

Shizuru observa le changement de regard de Natsuki et remarqua la main de Mai posée sur sa jambe et lui murmurait « Je vais y aller ». Celle-ci se leva et remercia le conseil. Haruka repartit à la charge « Bien passons au deuxième cas ». Elle pointa du doigt Nao, qui limait ses ongles. D'un sourire narquois celle-ci prit place à côté de Natsuki « Allez front large accélère j'ai rencard moi ». Natsuki semblait sortir de son mutisme « Avec qui ? »

- « J'ai une de ces belles nana dans ma classe. Elle est différente j'te jure »

- « En quoi ? »

- « Elle est belle »

- « Comme Miko »

- « Raffinée »

- « Comme Anna »

- « Intelligente »

- « Comme Tsukiko »

- « Chaude »

- « Comme Kazuko »

- « C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI! »

Les deux regardaient Haruka qui était rouge de colère. Nao reprit « Bref front large accélère »

Yukino désamorça la situation « Haruka parle de ta jupe Nao »

- « Quoi ma jupe ? »

Nao se leva et on pouvait voir une mini-jupe à la place de la jupe officielle « J'ai fait certain ajustement pour plaire aux jeunes femmes ». Natsuki secoua la tête mais on pouvait voir un léger sourire ne passant pas inaperçu à Shizuru.

- « ZHANG TU VA ALLER CHERCHER UN NOUVEL UNIFORME, MAINTENANT ! »

- « Oi front large calmos ! Tant que je porte l'uniforme, je suis dans mon droit. Il n'est écrit nulle part que je ne peux pas refaire des ajustements »

Reito s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Haruka « Haruka, elle a raison. Rien n'est signalé dans le règlement de Fuuka »

Une veine sur le front d'Haruka commençait à gonfler. Le sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Nao n'arrangeait rien. Reito décida d'intervenir « Vous pouvez y aller mademoiselle Zhang »

Nao fixa Natsuki qui hocha simplement la tête. Haruka passa une main sur son front essayant de se calmer « Nous voilà donc au dernier cas mais non le moindre »

Shizuru observa la situation avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt. Natsuki resta silencieuse et attendit qu'Haruka explique le pourquoi du comment, ce qui ne tarda pas « KUGA ! Pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre accoutrement ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules et désigna Reito « J'suis habillée comme lui. Où est le problème ? »

- « C'EST UN HOMME LUI ! »

Natsuki souffla « On m'a donné cet uniforme croyant que j'étais un homme car je suis bonne en sport, que je n'ai pas mis de photo sur mon dossier, et que j'ai oublier de cocher la case sexe féminin. Mai m'a dit que le règlement n'exige pas un remplacement de l'uniforme si c'est une erreur de l'administration alors c'est réglé »

Haruka s'avança devant Natsuki qui se leva d'un coup « ESPECE DE…. »

- « Haruka je vais prendre le relais. Vas prendre l'air »

Natsuki fixa la jeune femme ayant émis ses propos. Ce qui la transperça le plus était ses yeux rouges sang _envoûtant et tellement jolie et profond… mais à quoi je pense moi, ce n'est qu'une gosse de riche _

Haruka s'en alla fulminant en claquant la porte suivit par Yukino. Shizuru reprit calmement « Il serait plus facile pour vous… »

- « Stop Princesse. Tu ne sais rien de moi alors ne me dis pas ce qui sera le plus facile »

Shizuru fut surprise mais se rapprocha « Ara Natsuki, je voulais … »

Natsuki la regarda dans les yeux et était à quelques centimètres. Reito ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir ou non. La colère reprit le dessus sur Natsuki « Que sais-tu de moi ? »

Shizuru se retrouva dépourvue de mot. C'était bien la première fois. Mais Natsuki poursuivit « Tu as toujours eu tout gratuit, tu es née une cuillère en or dans la bouche, tu n'as eu qu'à claquer les doigts et une centaine de personne était prête à te baiser les pieds mais ne crois pas que je fasse partie de ces gens-là »

Shizuru essaya de trouver une argumentation « Natsuki, je comprends votre point de vue mais … »

- « Il faut faire quoi pour que tu me foute la paix ? Tu me vois comme un cas social à qui tu dois prêcher la bonne parole ? Jouer la fille modèle ça t'amuse ? »

- « Je ne vous permets pas de… »

- « De quoi ? Crois-tu que je suis à plaindre ? Moi je n'ai pas l'obligation de faire ce que mes parents veulent et ils ne m'obligeront pas à baiser le premier connard rempli de tune pour augmenter leur for… »

Ce fut une gifle qui arrêta Natsuki. Shizuru avait perdu son calme et regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard beaucoup plus sombre. Natsuki reprit calmement « Voilà donc la vraie toi ? Celle qui n'accepte pas d'être jugée ou qu'on lui dise des choses sur elle, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses »

Natsuki ouvrit la porte et murmura avant de partir « Si tu ne veux pas que je me mêle de tes affaires, fais de même »

Shizuru avait toujours les yeux dans le vide, encore troublée par son geste. Elle fut sortie de sa transe par Reito qui la fit s'asseoir « Tout va bien Shizuru ? »

- « Ara ? »

- « Les propos étaient assez durs. Tu devrais retourner chez toi et te reposer »

Un long silence s'installa puis Shizuru décida de le rompre « Elle a raison au final »

- « Plait-il ? »

- « Je suis une privilégiée. Nous sommes des privilégiés. Rien que le comportement d'Haruka est représentatif. »

- « Mais nous ne pensons pas comme Haruka »

- « Il est vrai mais … »

Reito s'avança et baisa la main de Shizuru « Laisse-lui du temps, elle comprendra par elle-même »

Shizuru décida de laisser cela en suspens « Quel charmeur ! Ara Reito essayerait-il de me courtiser ? »

- « Je sais que je ne possède pas les bons attributs pour cela ma chère Shizuru »

* * *

><p>- « TU AS FAIT QUOI ? »<p>

Mai avait une cuillère en bois en main tout en écoutant les propos de Natsuki. Celle-ci arborait une moue boudeuse en répondant « C'est elle qui a commencé avec ses faux sourires et sa façon d'être aussi ... pfff pas de mot »

Mai s'était rapprochée de Natsuki « Tu avais promis Natsuki »

- « Mais … »

- « Non tu avais promis. C'est notre unique chance Natsuki. »

Nao était dans le canapé et regardait ses aînées. Mai continua son discours « Que ferons-nous s'ils nous renvoient face à notre comportement. Ils nous voient peut-être comme des cas sociaux comme tu dis mais nous nous devons de faire nos preuves et surtout de rester dans les règles. Ils peuvent du jour au lendemain nous séparer, c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Nao arrêta de se limer les ongles et fixa Natsuki qui se leva et prit Mai dans ses bras « Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver Mai. Nous sommes une famille et resteront ensemble, je te le promets. »

- « Nao et toi iraient vous excuser lundi à la première heure pour qu'ils voient que nous pouvons avons de bonne manière »

Les deux soufflèrent mais acquiescèrent.


	4. Rachat de faute

_Lundi 08 avril_

Natsuki attendait Shizuru devant la salle de conseil. Celle-ci souffla discrètement à la vue de la rebelle. Elle ouvrit la porte sans prendre en considération la jeune femme et alla directement se faire un thé. Elle versa l'eau dans deux tasses et en posa une sur un bureau à proximité de Natsuki. Elle s'assied à son bureau, thé en main. Elle n'osait pas regarder la jeune femme en face d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit deux mains sur son bureau. Elle releva la tête et vit un mélange d'émotion dans les yeux de Natsuki. Elle décida de prendre les devants « Que puis-je faire pour vous Mlle Kuga ? »

Celle-ci déposa un petit paquet devant Shizuru et murmura toute en s'en allant « Pardon »

Shizuru fixa la porte entrouverte ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle regarda la boite en carton devant elle et l'ouvrit délicatement. A l'intérieur, elle y vit un lacet noir enlaçant une pièce de monnaie ancienne avec un trou à l'intérieur. Elle fixa l'objet et entendit « C'est un symbole de paix selon les pauvres. Il s'attache au poignet gauche. Qui vous l'a donné ? »

Shizuru fixa Tomoe et émit avec un certain sourire « Ara Tomoe n'a pas à le savoir. Mais je vous remercie pour l'information »

Tomoe s'inclina et sortit de la pièce avec un certain agacement _Comment peut-elle accepter un cadeau aussi banal et aussi moche ?_

Pendant ce temps Shizuru enlaça le bracelet autour de son poignet avec un léger sourire _Ara Natsuki a une drôle de manière de présenter des excuses… mais je trouve ... trop kawaii !_

* * *

><p>Shizuru se dirigea vers son premier cours et s'installa à sa place, non sans adresser un sourire vrai à Natsuki qui semblait troublée par son geste <em>Ce sourire est différent des autres… elle porte vraiment mon cadeau alors que ce n'est rien. Elle n'arrête pas de le caresser comme-ci c'était quelque chose de précieux pour elle. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit différente des autres bourges nous entourant ou fait-elle cela juste pour que je me méfie moins d'elle ? Au moins Mai sera rassurée, elle semble accepter mes excuses c'est déjà ça. Maintenant je dois juste rester loin d'elle …<em>

- « KUGA NATSUKI »

Natsuki allait tomber de sa chaise face à l'intonation de Midori « Présent »

- « C'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle ! Avec qui tu veux te mettre en binôme pour le projet informatique ? »

- « Je peux pas le faire toute seule ? »

Midori balança une craie sur Natsuki qui frotta sa tête. « Bien comme tu ne te décides pas tu te mettras avec … tiens avec Shizuru vu que tout le monde se bat pour elle, ça réglera le problème »

Des murmures ainsi que des râles sortirent de la bouche de bons nombres d'élèves ce qui fut stoppés par Midori, grâce à trois petits mots « SILENCE OU INTERRO ! »

Natsuki grogna dans son coin mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder Shizuru _Pourquoi semble-t-elle si triste ? Cette femme est vraiment bizarre._ Pendant ce temps Shizuru semblait perturbée _Pourquoi est-ce si dure pour elle de me fréquenter, surtout pour un projet… Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle autant? Et surtout pourquoi ça m'affecte autant ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on se comporte avec moi comme avec un être humain normal, c'est peut-être pour cela que ça m'affecte de cette manière_

A la fin des cours, Shizuru attendit Natsuki pour lui parlait du projet mais remarqua une interaction entre son professeur et la jeune fille

- « Midori je peux pas avec elle. Change-moi de binôme »

- « Non Natsuki. Mûrit un peu ! C'est une fille bien tu sais »

- « T'es devenue chiante en vieillissant. Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi hein ? »

Midori attrapa Natsuki par les épaules « Ecoute-moi attentivement car je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois. Nous venons des bas quartiers et d'un orphelinat et nous devons faire plus nos preuves que les autres. C'est peut être injuste mais c'est comme ça. Regarde j'ai eu la chance d'être adoptée et de pouvoir aller à l'université et toi aussi tu pourras y aller grâce à cette bourse. Alors ne fout pas tout en l'air avec ta haine ! Laisse le passé Natsuki. Aucun des étudiants n'est responsable de ton passé. Alors même si c'est dur, tu verras qu'en vieillissant tu seras fière de partir de rien et d'avoir réussi par toi-même. Crois-moi »

Natsuki fixa le sol mais émit timidement « C'était plus pareil quand t'es partie »

Midori étreignit quelque peu Natsuki « Vous m'avez manqué aussi bande de chiot ! Préviens Mai et Nao que nous sortons ce weekend, je vous présenterais ma moitié »

Natsuki semblait surprise « T'as réussi à te caser ? »

- « Je me suis assagie avec l'âge et est trouvée une femme me supportant »

Natsuki sourit et sortit de la pièce pour y découvrir Shizuru l'attendant « Natsuki, je voudrais… »

- « Ouai le projet. On fera ça à la bibliothèque. Je le commencerais comme ça, ça sera vite réglé »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers Nao qui l'attendait au abord d'une autre salle « Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?»

- « Parler du projet »

- « Je vois »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Oh rien c'est jusque que t'es différente quand t'es avec elle »

- « Pff Spider tu dis n'importe quoi »

- « Oi ! Chien m'appelle pas comme ça »

* * *

><p>Nao et Natsuki rejoignirent Mai à la cafétéria qui était en compagnie de Reito. Natsuki le foudroya du regard. Il répondit par un léger sourire et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Mai qui rougit.<p>

- « Il voulait quoi fresh tea ? »

- « fresh tea ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça Nao ? »

- « Bah il est toujours avec son thé et avec ses dents blanches. Qui dit Dents blanches dit haleine fraîche alors ça lui va bien »

- « Il voulait quoi Mai ?»

- « Natsuki, il veut juste être gentil »

- « Il te drague ouai ! Non mais il va savoir ce que je pense ce conn… »

- « Natsuki tu avais promis d'être gentille alors arrête s'il te plaît »

Natsuki grogna en termes de réponse et commença à manger le repas que Mai avait déposé sur la table. Le déjeuner se fit avec une discussion amenée par Mai alors que Natsuki l'écoutait. Nao quant à elle semblait absente

- « Et toi Nao ça te va ? »

- « Nao ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Tu nous écoute ou pas ? »

- « Je… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Natsuki se retourna pour faire face à un groupe de fille. Elle se reconcentra sur Nao « Mais c'est pas vrai ! On est là depuis cinq jours et t'es déjà en chaleur ! »

- « Oi ! J'suis pas en chaleur c'est juste qu'elle est belle »

- « Laquelle ? »

- « La deuxième en partant de la droite»

- « Quoi la petite brune ? »

Nao hocha la tête

- « C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne »

Nao regarda durement Natsuki qui s'empressa de rajouter « Nan mais c'est pas mon style j'te laisse t'amuser avec »

- « Et qui te dis que je m'amuse ? »

Mai avait émis un léger rire « Soyons sérieuses Nao, tu trouves une fille, tu la flatte, la ramène dans ton lit et le lendemain passe à autre chose. En quoi ce coup-ci ça serait différent ? »

Nao se leva et s'énerva « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord t'es jamais allée bien loin avec un gars et toi là t'es même pas foutue de te faire une nana alors foutez-moi la paix »

Natsuki se leva à son tour et regarda frustrée « NAO ! »

Celle-ci regarda d'un air interrogateur Natsuki puis Mai qui devint silencieuse. Nao pâlit quelque peu et s'approcha de Mai « Hey ! Désolée je pensais pas à ça ! Mais c'est différent cette fois je t'assure... Tu m'en veux ? »

Mai secoua la tête sans rien dire. Natsuki fit signe à Nao de s'en aller, ce qu'elle fit tristement. Puis Natsuki prit Mai dans ses bras en lui murmurant « Elle ne voulait pas dire ça. Elle est juste énervée »

- « Je sais »

- « Alors tout va bien ? »

- « Oui ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller la voir pour la rassurer. Quand à toi, elle a raison. Trouve-toi une fille jolie et gentille »

Natsuki grogna ce qui fit sourire Mai. Elle était ravie de redonner le sourire à Mai.

Toute la scène n'avait pas passée inaperçue à certaines personnes. Un groupe de fille s'extasiait devant Natsuki

- « Vous avez entendu ? Elle est célibataire et cherche quelqu'un »

- « J'aimerais bien savoir qu'elle est son style de femme »

- « J'espère que je rentre dans ces critères, elle est si belle »

- « et si athlétique »

- « … »

Shizuru ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter les propos des jeunes femmes et fut sortie de son écoute par Reito « Eh bien Shizuru, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'espionnage »

- « Ara Reito ! Il est difficile de ne pas écouter »

- « Il semblerait que Nao et Natsuki soient appréciées du côté de la gente féminine »

Yukino s'assied et commenta « Nao semble intéressée par Nina Wang »

Shizuru la regarda et eut une réponse à ces questionnements « Nous partageons la même classe et Nao ne cesse d'essayer de flirter avec Nina qui ne cesse de la rejeter »

Shizuru sourit à la réponse et Yukino enchaîna « Quant à Natsuki, selon les potins et les dires de Mai, elle n'a pas de cible en vue et est caractérisée comme une louve solitaire »

- « Ara où Yukino sait tout cela ? »

- « Les blog informatiques ne parlent que de cela et comme je fais souvent des recherches, ils m'arrivent de les consulter »

- « Yukino est intéressée par Natsuki ? »

Yukino rougit mais secoua la tête « Vous savez que ce n'est pas le cas »

Reito rit légèrement « Shizuru cesse de mettre dans l'embarras Yukino. Nous savons tous les deux pour qui son cœur bat »

Yukino se releva tout en prétextant une tâche à finir. Reito reprit « Et toi Shizuru ? »

- « Moi ? »

- « Je te connais depuis des années et je sais qu'elle te plaît »

- « Ara Reito devrait plutôt s'occuper à conquérir Mai car il me semble qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférente »

Reito se releva et murmura à l'oreille de Shizuru « Mais moi je l'assume Shizuru alors lance-toi, tu as quartier libre »

Shizuru se releva _Reito a peut-être raison mais Natsuki est si... je ne pense pas que je pourrais me rapprocher aussi facilement d'elle. Le temps est sûrement mon meilleur allié._


	5. Les brides du passé

_Mercredi 10 avril_

Nao courrait dans les allées à une vitesse phénoménale. Pour quelle raison ? Pour une seule et unique assez claire : celle-ci mesurée 1m67, était blonde aux yeux violets et semblait bavée de rage. Allez savoir pourquoi … Haruka, notre chère responsable du comité exécutif essayait de suivre le rythme imposé par notre incorrigible Nao qui continuait à bifurquer pour la semer. _Je savais qu'ils nous amèneraient que des ennuis mais pas questions que je laisse passer ! Elle finira sa journée assise sur une chaise en heure de colle. Pendant ce temps j'aurais au moins la paix… _Pendant ce temps, Nao cherchait une échappatoire. _Mais c'est pas vrai, il a bouffé quoi le front large pour pouvoir me suivre à ce rythme…_ Elle entra dans les dortoirs toujours en courant, essayant de ne pas heurter ou tomber sur les étudiants et entendit un hurlement « IL EST INTERDIT DE COURIR DANS LES COULOIRS ZHANG ! ». Nao commençait à être à bout de souffle et décida de faire la première chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit. Elle essaya d'ouvrir une à une les portes. Haruka avait perdu du temps, cherchant à se faire un chemin à travers les étudiants et semblait ne pas pouvoir la distinguer. Nao appuya sur l'une des portes _Je sais pas si c'est grâce à toi mais merci M'man._ Elle referma la porte derrière elle et attendit. Elle était collée à la porte quand on frappa à celle-ci. _Je suis plus que dans la merde et sauter du second étage… Natsuki la déjà fait et le résultat était pas glorieux…. M'man une autre aide s'te plaît._ Elle vit une autre main sur la poignée et sursauta. Son regard croisa celui de la propriétaire de la main qui entrebâilla la porte

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous Haruka-chan ? »

- « Une délinquante aux cheveux roux. Elle est ici ? »

- « Je regrette mais non. Voulez-vous vérifier ? »

Nao se crispa à l'entente de la proposition mais essaya de garder son calme

- « Non j'ai à faire »

La porte fut refermée et Nao reprit enfin son souffle. Nao fixa un instant la jeune femme et se gratta la tête. « Merci »

- « Je t'en prie Nao »

Nao la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Suite au silence, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte « Je suis dans ta classe mais apparemment je ne suis pas assez jolie pour que tu me remarque ». Nao s'avança devant la porte ouverte et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille ayant rougi au contact « Tu es Akane. Merci pour ton aide »

Akane salua Nao qui sortit de la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres_ Voilà comment on sème un pitbull enragé et qu'on finit bien sa journée.._. Elle ne remarqua pas Nina, ayant vue toute la scène _Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, elle ne cherche qu'à satisfaire ses besoins primaires…_

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 12 avril<em>

Natsuki se réveilla et senti un poids sur elle. Elle se releva légèrement et vit Mai en boule,collée contre elle, la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda le lit à proximité et remarqua l'absence de Nao. Natsuki secoua légèrement Mai. Celle-ci montrait les signes d'un réveil et sentit une main douce dans ses cheveux. « Tout va bien ? »

Mai hocha la tête et murmura « J'y ai encore pensé hier soir et me suis réveillée en sursaut »

- « Tu veux en parler ? »

- « Je revois toujours la scène Natsuki… et ça me… »

Natsuki sentit Mai se crisper et l'enroula du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses bras « Je suis là pour toi Mai et Nao aussi ». Celle-ci hocha la tête et commença à se lever « Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te demander »

- « Tu aurais surtout dû me réveiller pour que tu vois que tu n'es pas seule »

Mai sourit « Je le sais Natsuki. Je suis contente de t'avoir comme grande sœur »

Natsuki grogna une réponse et se leva à son tour. La réaction provoqua un léger rire à Mai « Je vais te préparer à déjeuner. Où est Nao ? »

Natsuki fixa son réveil « Elle a dû commencer à 8h00 »

Mai hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Natsuki s'assied sur son lit et mit son visage dans ses mains en pensant douloureusement _Tu n'es pas la seule à faire des cauchemars Mai… Je sais que Nao se réveille en sursaut de temps en temps mais elle est trop fière pour l'admettre. Midori a raison, nous devons aller au-delà de cette souffrance pour vivre dans le présent... Je dois me montrer forte pour vous deux mais crois-moi Mai, moi aussi je dors mal et y pense chaque jour et chaque nuit…_

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 15 avril<em>

Après les cours, Natsuki se dirigea au gymnase. Elle savait qu'il serait désert à cette heure-ci. Elle se changea rapidement et mis un sac de frappe sur un crochet. Elle enroula deux bandes autour de chacune de ses mains et commença à frapper. Elle se focalisa sur sa cible faisant abstraction de son environnement. _Comment pouvoir oublier tout ce que nous avons subi ? Si seulement j'avais eu plus de force j'aurais pu _Elle donna un coup de pied puissant dans le sac et reprit ses frappes en utilisant ses poings _J'aurai dû d'abord mettre un coup de pied puis continuer à frapper ma rage avec mes mains et … non je n'avais décidément pas assez de force. Mais si cela se serait produit actuellement, ... J'aurai pu les aider, j'aurai pu la sauver, j'aurai pu… _Un autre coup de pied avait mis fin à ses pensées. Le sac était tombé lourdement sur le sol. Natsuki s'arrêta, la respiration saccagée et regarda ses mains. Des légères rougeurs étaient apparues mais elle ne ressentait rien, juste la rage et la haine. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de se calmer. Les poings étaient serrés mais petit à petit, ceux-ci se desserrèrent. Natsuki rouvrit alors les yeux et ramassa le sac de frappe à terre pour le remettre en place. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une jeune femme se tenait là témoin de la scène _Pourquoi tant de violence Natsuki ? Quel est donc ton passé ? Pourquoi cette lueur aussi sombre… Qui es-tu donc Natsuki Kuga ? …_

- « Tu devrais rester en dehors de tout cela Fujino »

Shizuru se retourna et fit face à Nao qui reprit avec un ton dur « Ne t'approche pas de Natsuki et n'essaye même pas de lui parler de ce que tu as vu »

- « Serait-ce une menace ? »

- « Je défends et protège ma famille. Le fait que t'es bourrée de fric ne m'arrêtera pas si tu oses t'attaquer à Natsuki »

Shizuru referma la distance entre Nao et elle et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je ne veux aucun mal à Natsuki. Bien au contraire »

Shizuru se retira laissant une Nao quelque peu désorientée _Elle voulait dire quoi l'accro au thé… Que cherche-t-elle ?_


	6. Argent et Patisserie de luxe

**_Note de l'auteur : je tenais à remercier plus particulièrement Ayame59 ( à quand une new story?), psycheforeros ( que je recommande si vous cherchez des fanfics à découvrir), ainsi que les guests ( Neverland, Bogoss, Byakuei et les autres donc je ne connais pas les pseudo). Enfin je remercie ceux et celles mettant mes story en favoris ou qui me suive. Bref Merci à tous!_**

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 17 avril<em>

Shizuru était assise à son bureau, écoutant les plaintes d'Haruka au sujet de Nao lorsqu'elle reçut un mail **« Occupée ? »**

Shizuru, étonnée, s'empressa de répondre **« Qui est-ce ? »**

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes sans réponses et remarqua qu'Haruka avait quitté la pièce _Il semblerait qu'elle sait enfin aperçue que je ne l'écoutais pas_

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse Shizuru décida de renvoyer un mail mais ne savait pas quoi écrire à l'intérieur _Je pourrais répondre à la question, je ne risque rien _**« Non ». **Elle reçut immédiatement un autre e-mail **« Seule ? »**

Shizuru souffla _où cette discussion va m'amener ? _**« Oui »**

Autre e -mail** « Salle conseil ? »**

_Ara nous évoluons, nous passons d'un mot à deux mots…. _**« Oui »**

Elle fixa son ordinateur portable et attendit mais aucun e-mail ne réapparut. Elle sursauta à l'entrée d'une personne dans la salle de conseil « Natsuki ? »

Celle-ci prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de Shizuru sans parler. Elle brancha une clé usb sur son ordinateur et après quelque instant se pencha sur l'ordinateur de Shizuru en insérant la clé usb dans un des ports de celui-ci. Puis elle la retira et se releva. Shizuru sortit alors de son mutisme « Pourrais-je avoir une explication ? »

- « Le début du projet »

-« Nous devons…. »

- « Nous devons faire un travail correct et tu ne pourras pas faire mieux alors je te donnerais régulièrement l'avancement du projet avec des notes pour que tu comprennes »

- « C'était toi ? »

Natsuki avait une sorte de sourire et émit tranquillement « Pirater le réseau pour trouver une adresse mail est interdit n'est-ce pas ? »

Shizuru hocha la tête « Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

Sur ce, elle sortit laissant une Shizuru bien perplexe _Qui êtes-vous donc Natsuki Kuga ?_

Dans le couloir, Natsuki arborait un sourire _Elle porte toujours mon bracelet, elle est peut-être moins superficielle que je ne le pensais_

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 20 avril<em>

Natsuki s'arrêta devant une grille fermée. Elle siffla et après quelques secondes entendit de léger pas. Elle fixa avec amusement les deux enfants devant elle et murmura tout en tendant une enveloppe « Tenez et si on vous demande… »

- « C'est une étrangère qui nous l'a donné »

Natsuki hocha la tête et sortit quatre paquets de bonbon de son sac. Elle les tendit au deuxième enfant « Partager avec les autres. Ok ? »

Les deux hochèrent la tête et disparurent de la vue de la rebelle. Celle-ci rebroussa ses pas quand elle entendit « C'est donc toi ? »

Natsuki s'arrêta et laissa la jeune femme se rapprocher. « D'où vient cet argent Natsuki ? »

- « C'est pas important »

Natsuki essaya de poursuivre sa route mais sentit une pression sur son avant-bras « ça l'est pour moi »

Natsuki souffla « J'ai calculé combien il nous faut par semaine pour vivre et le reste je le donne ici. Satisfaite ? »

- « Nous ? »

- « Mai, Nao et moi »

La jeune femme tenait toujours le bras de Natsuki et murmura « Tu me manques »

Natsuki se retira de l'emprise « Vraiment ? »

- « Natsuki, je… »

- « Tu quoi ? Je tenais à toi et quand j'ai eu besoin de toi l'année dernière... Tout ce que tu as fait c'est t'envoyer en l'air avec un mec »

- « Y'a deux ans, quand tu es partie de l'orphelinat, tu m'avais promis que tu ne changerais pas et… »

Natsuki s'énerva « Tu crois que je voulais changer ? Pendant un an j'ai vécu, on a vécu un enfer alors tu voulais que quoi ? Une fois rentrée je fais comme si de rien était ? »

La jeune femme s'approcha de Natsuki et lui caressa le visage « J'ai fait une erreur mais tu as ta part de responsabilité. Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose »

Natsuki se recula et murmura « C'est ce que je fait »

Natsuki ferma les yeux « Tu fais partie de mon passé Monica. Et je vis aujourd'hui dans le présent. Ne cherche plus jamais à me revoir.»

Sur ce, Natsuki se remit en marche laissant une jeune femme troublée derrière elle.

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 22 avril<em>

Nao et Natsuki avaient encore une fois atterri dans la salle du conseil faisant face à Haruka. Nao avait un mini bloc-note dans sa main et cria « JACKPOT »

Haruka s'arrêta dans son élan et Natsuki fixa Nao avec une pointe de curiosité « C'est la cinquantième fois que l'on est convoquées ! On a le droit à une réduction ? Genre une semaine de tranquillité pour tes conneries ou …. »

- « DEHORS ! »

Nao reprit d'un sourire narquois « Oi ! Pas si fort front large »

Haruka fonça sur Nao qui s'empressa de sprinter au loin. Yukino se leva tout en énonçant à Shizuru « Nous allons sûrement aller directement à la dégustation. Nous nous verrons demain »

Natsuki haussa un sourcil _Dégustation ? Ah c'est pas mes affaires_

- « Des pâtisseries françaises »

Natsuki observa Shizuru « J'ai rien demandé »

Shizuru répondit calmement « Ara Natsuki a des mimiques lorsqu'elle se pose des questions mais pardonne-moi si j'ai osé répondre à l'une d'entre elles »

Natsuki ne savait pas quoi répondre mais émit difficilement « C'est bon ? »

- « Plait-il ? »

- « Les machins français ? »

Shizuru arrêta d'écrire et énonça « Oui, très bon. Tu n'as jamais goûté ?». _Ara je n'aurais pas dû demander, elle va se braquer et s'en aller. Shizuru tu devrais te servir plus de ta tête parfois_

Elle fixa Natsuki qui semblait légèrement en colère. _Evidemment que non c'est bien trop cher mais pour elle ça doit être routinier et banal _« Non trop cher »

Shizuru hocha la tête « Haruka et Yukino vont faire des dégustations pour la fête et choisir les meilleures pâtisseries. Tu pourras y goûter à ce moment-là »

- « Fête ? »

Shizuru fut surprise par la non-connaissance de Natsuki étant donné que l'ensemble des murs était recouvert d'affiches « Le festival de l'hiver »

Natsuki hocha la tête « Ah ouai le truc en décembre où y'a une réception »

- « Il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi des animations et c'est surtout un endroit pour se détendre et profiter des personnes que l'on apprécie »

- « Je vois »

Natsuki se releva mais avant de partir demanda « Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec eux si tu les aimes ? »

- « Ara je me dois de finir la partie documentaire et je ne peux pas déléguer ce genre d'obligation. J'en profiterais en même temps que toi et les autres pendant la fête »

Natsuki s'en alla et fut surprise de la réponse _Elle est vraiment différente mais semble triste de ne pas pouvoir aller à ses dégustations. Haruka est vraiment une sans-cœur de la laisser faire les choses les plus chiantes. Nan mais de quoi je me mêle et pourquoi ça m'affecte autant ? Raaa faut que je pense à autre chose. _

Natsuki se dirigea à l'extérieur de l'académie et marcha dans les rues. Perdue dans ses pensées elle se retrouva devant une boulangerie française et souffla _A croire que le destin guide mes pas… _Elle rentra à l'intérieur et vit un nombre de pâtisseries donnant l'eau à la bouche. Elle fixa les prix et énonça pour elle-même _trop cher._ Elle allait sortir quand elle entendit un bruit dans l'arrière salle. Elle s'aventura en direction du bruit et fut surprise de voir une femme essayant de maintenir des paquets droits mais il semblerait que le poids était trop lourd pour elle. D'instinct Natsuki s'avança et prit quelques paquets et les posa sur un coffret. La jeune femme la fixa et lui sourit. Après une bonne demi-heure, toute la marchandise avait été remise aux bons endroits. Natsuki sortit de l'arrière salle quand elle fut retenue par la jeune femme « Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Natsuki secoua la tête en signalant « C'est trop cher pour moi »

La femme semblait réfléchir puis repartit dans l'arrière salle et revint avec une boite de taille moyenne « Tenez c'est pour vous remercier pour l'aide sinon toute ma marchandise aurait été perdue ». Natsuki allait refuser mais en voyant le regard de la femme capitula « Merci »

Elle retourna à son appartement et fut étonnée de ne trouver ni Nao ni Mai. Elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit quatre pâtisseries _Je pourrais peut-être en garder une pour Shizuru…. Ou je pourrais en manger deux… Non partager est la meilleure chose. _

Lors de la fin de repas, Natsuki se dirigea avec la boîte devant Mai et Nao, surprises par le contenu

- « Natsuki c'est beaucoup trop cher »

- « T'inquiète pas Mai »

- « On peut goûter ? »

- « Ouai Nao prend celui que tu veux mais faut en laisser un »

Mai sourit et énonça « Et à qui vas-tu la donner ? »

Natsuki rougit mais ne répondit pas. Mai et Nao se regardèrent et énoncèrent en même temps « A LA KAICHOU ! »

- « OI ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est jusque que… que... »

- « Relax Chiot ! »

- « Nao a raison. Je suis contente que tu t'ouvres à une femme aussi belle et gentille que la Kaichou »

- « C'est juste une pâtisserie Mai ! »

Sur quoi les trois mangèrent en silence en dégustant la pâtisserie tant convoitée.

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 23 avril<em>

A l'heure du déjeuner, Natsuki se dirigea à la salle du conseil et fut accueillie par quatre personnes. Elle tourna les talons quand elle fut retenue « Natsuki ? » _Cette douce voix avec cet accent si pur vont m'achever à force_

Natsuki se retourna pour faire face à la Kaichou mais n'émit aucune parole. Reito observa les deux protagonistes et tout en souriant énonça à Haruka et Yukino « Allons prendre une table »

Les trois membres du conseil quittèrent la salle mais Haruka hurla « Je t'ai à l'œil KUGA ».

Une fois seule, Natsuki chercha dans son sac et déposa une boîte délicatement sur le bureau. Elle regarda Shizuru puis se retira « Attend Natsuki ». Celle-ci gela sur place et regarda Shizuru ouvrir délicatement le paquet pour y découvrir une religieuse. Shizuru regarda la pâtisserie sans émettre un seul son. Natsuki ferma les yeux puis s'avança devant le bureau prêt à reprendre la pâtisserie « Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de… ». Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Shizuru sur la sienne. Shizuru énonça dans un murmure « Comment as-tu su ? »

- « Quoi ? »

- « C'est ce que je préfère »

Natsuki resta là à fixer Shizuru et retira sa main. Elle vit Shizuru s'avancer vers elle et n'arriva pas à faire le moindre geste. Shizuru déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et lui dit avec un sourire vrai « Merci beaucoup ». Natsuki essaya de masquer le blush et énonça tout en repartant « C'est juste une pâtisserie !». Elle entendit par ailleurs un faible murmure « Cela représente bien plus pour moi »


	7. Projet et découverte

_Vendredi 26 avril_

Shizuru était à la bibliothèque et cherchait du regard Natsuki. Celle-ci avait envoyé un e-mail à Shizuru très… hum court dirons-nous _Bibliothèque 14h. _Shizuru trouva enfin Natsuki sur la dernière table de la bibliothèque. Elle s'assied à côté d'elle et la regarda. Celle-ci semblait trop occupée sur son ordinateur pour daigner prendre la parole _Ara je n'ai qu'à profiter de la vue qui s'offre à moi. Je peux rarement l'observer de si près. _Shizuru fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand Natsuki décala son ordinateur et s'exprima « Voilà j'ai finalisé le projet. Tu n'as qu'à regarder et me dire si tu veux que je rajoute quelque chose. Shizuru souffla _Obtenir une note de cette manière est vraiment… Je ne peux pas accepter. Si j'osais… Ara courage Shizuru._ Shizuru appuya sur la touche majuscule puis delete de l'ordinateur. Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru hésitant entre exploser de rage et sortir de la pièce pour extérioriser sa frustration « Mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu viens d'effacer tout mon projet »

- « Nous allons pouvoir dans ce cas travailler, ensemble, sur notre projet »

- « Il… »

- « Natsuki ! »

Natsuki regarda avec des yeux ronds Shizuru mais celle-ci poursuivit « Je ne veux pas d'une note qui ne reflète pas mon implication alors je t'en prie. Laisse –moi au moins comprendre ce que tu fais »

Natsuki souffla « Tu avais compris mes notes ? »

Shizuru hocha la tête « Faudra que tu me les renvois et on repartira de là »

Natsuki se releva et énonça difficilement « On bossera au conseil après 18h tous les soirs pour le finir à temps »

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 2 mai<em>

- « Donc si tu veux un meilleur résultat, tu choisis entre l'une des deux solutions »

Shizuru hocha la tête en voyant une liste impressionnante de chiffres et de lettres sur l'ordinateur de Natsuki. Shizuru se rapprocha du portable pour montrer une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Natsuki sentit le doux parfum de Shizuru, suite à la proximité, mais essaya de se concentrer sur la demande. _Elle sent vraiment bon. Elle est certes nulle en informatique mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Je suis étonnée que Nao ne lui fasse pas du rentre-dedans. Pourtant, elle est vraiment la plus belle femme de l'académie, pas de doute là-dessus_

- « Natsuki ? »

Celle-ci redescendit sur Terre pour faire face à un regard pourpre se trouvant à moins de 10 cm de son visage. Shizuru reprit sa question, trop concentrée pour sentir le malaise de Natsuki « Pourquoi passes-tu par ce module ? »

Natsuki regarda les lèvres de Shizuru et essaya de se concentrer sur la réponse « C'est plus rapide et moi fastidieux. Déjà que y'a pas mal de code »

Shizuru hocha la tête et sourit « Je remercie Natsuki pour sa patience. Je sais qu'elle avancerait plus vite sans moi »

Natsuki frotta l'arrière de son crâne et secoua la tête « ça me gêne pas. Tant que tu me demandes pas trente-six fois la même chose »

Shizuru sourit et voulut descendre la fenêtre active avec la souris quand elle sentit une chaleur supplémentaire en dessous de sa main _Ara Natsuki a les mains chaudes malgré qu'elle veut paraître froide_. Shizuru se fit un passage entre les doigts écartés de Natsuki pour tourner la molette. Celle-ci observa mais n'émit aucune parole _Putain ça devient chaud là… Si ça continue l'ordi va valser à terre et je vais la prendre directe sur le bureau… Faut que j'arrête d'écouter Nao et ses histoires de cul… Kuga faut que tu sortes avant de faire une connerie ... _Natsuki retira sa main et énonça brièvement « Il reste plus grand-chose alors on le finira demain ok ? »

Shizuru semblait surprise par le changement d'atmosphère mais acquiesça en voyant Natsuki fermer son ordinateur et se précipiter vers l'extérieur _Ara Natsuki n'aime vraiment pas les contacts. _Pendant ce temps dans le couloir, une jeune femme se dirigea vers son dortoir _Faut que je prenne une douche froide et mettre un périmètre de sécurité avec elle._

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 3 mai<em>

Natsuki se rendit, portable en main, vers le bureau du conseil quand elle entendit une discussion assez mouvementée à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle plaça son oreille contre la porte.

- « Je regrette Marguerite mais je ne peux pas vous retourner vos sentiments »

- « Shizuru-sama je serais vous aimer et vous rendre heureuse. Laissez-moi juste vous le monter »

- « Mais je ne vous aime pas »

Natsuki entendit une chaise grincer sur le sol et une voix dure et sèche « Vous acceptez les merdes de ce clébard venu des bas quartiers mais pas un présent digne de votre nom »

- « Je vous prierais de vous en aller Marguerite »

- « Je ne partirais pas sans avoir une promesse de rendez-vous »

- « Je n'ai pas à vous promettre cela »

Natsuki se colla davantage à la porte et entendit une voix meurtrie « Ne faîtes pas ça »

Natsuki ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait ouvert la porte avec frénésie et découvrit Tomoe tenant fermement le poignet gauche de Shizuru d'une main et de l'autre le bracelet de Natsuki. Celle-ci balança le bracelet à terre et passa devant Natsuki en murmurant « Restez à votre place Kuga »

Natsuki ne comprenait pas mais regarda Shizuru qui s'était accroupie pour récupérer son bracelet. Elle le relaça mais remarqua que celui-ci était cassé. Elle sentit une main prendre délicatement le bracelet « Il suffit de le renouer ici ». Natsuki enroula le bracelet autour du poignet de Shizuru. Celle-ci murmura à Natsuki « Tomoe cherche à attirer mes faveurs mais je ne le désire pas »

Natsuki se contenta d'hocher la tête et se redirigea vers la porte « Je t'enverrai le projet fini. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi ». Elle entendit un murmure derrière elle « Merci »

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 7 mai<em>

Natsuki avait une fois de plus était convoquée dans la salle du conseil _Parce que j'ai mis une raclée à un gars qui me reluquait en sport, je dois être collée… Où va le monde ? _ Elle cogna à la porte et vit Shizuru. Celle-ci avait l'air totalement envoûtée par son ordinateur. Natsuki prit le temps de la détailler et sourit _Où est passé le masque impénétrable ? Quand elle est seule, elle montre ses vraies émotions… Frustration et colère mais pourquoi ?_

- « Hum »

Shizuru sursauta et fixa Natsuki. Elle se massa les tempes et émit « Haruka n'est pas là alors je suppose que ta punition sera reportée ou abandonnée »

- « Tu ne t'en mêle pas ? »

Shizuru ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se reconcentra sur son ordinateur. Intriguée Natsuki pesa le pour et le contre _Elle voudrait de l'aide, elle demanderait… en même temps je ne suis pas d'une très bonne compagnie. Pourquoi je me sens toujours obligée de savoir quand elle est triste ou contrariée… Mai et ses conneries sur l'amour et le romantisme, je crois que ça me monte à la tête toutes ses merdes. Allez Kuga juste un coup d'œil._ Natsuki se plaça derrière Shizuru qui ne broncha pas, trop occupée à chercher la source de son problème. Natsuki sourit à ce qu'elle vit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur _Un petit virus. Shizuru n'est vraiment pas une adepte de l'informatique. _Natsuki observa le poignet gauche de Shizuru et sourit davantage _Elle porte toujours mon cadeau…_Instinctivement elle passa ses bras au-dessus de Shizuru qui resta figée, ne sachant pas comment réagir _Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend ? A-t-elle comprit que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ?_ Elle vit Natsuki pianoter sur le clavier et souffla _ je me disais aussi… Au moins, elle m'aide et je peux profiter un peu de sa présence et de sa chaleur…. _Shizuru resta dans la même position et sentit la tête de Natsuki posée quasiment sur son épaule. Son souffle régulier venait titiller l'oreille droite de Shizuru _Par Kami-sama je ne vais pas tenir longtemps si elle continue à être aussi proche_

Elle entendit Natsuki bredouiller quelques termes qu'elle ne comprenait pas puis entendit un « Amateur ! Je t'ai eu avec ton virus de merde »_ Natsuki et le romantisme sont vraiment à deux pôles extrêmes…_

Natsuki se décala puis émit « C'est un virus assez commun. Il faut que tu télécharges un anti-virus plus puissant si tu vas sur des sites à risque »

- « A risque ?»

- « Ouai genre porno quoi »

Shizuru rougit mais essaya de reprendre de la contenance « Je ne vais pas sur ce genre de site »

Natsuki se redirigea vers l'ordinateur et cliqua dans l'historique « Quelqu'un l'a fait pourtant »

Shizuru regarda le descriptif et énonça fermement « Je t'assure que… »

- « C'est pas mes affaires, tu vas où tu veux. Juste fais gaffe »

Shizuru fixa de nouveau son ordinateur et tout en supprimant l'adresse énonça « Reito va me le payer »

- « Reito ? »

- « Qui pourrait aller sur ce genre de site défiant toute morale pour voir un homme et une femme faire ce genre de … de choses répugnantes ? »

Natsuki réfléchit _Elle est lesbienne ? Non je crois que j'ai mal compris, elle est juste trop coincée mais…. Nan j'vais quand même pas… Ah et pis merde autant savoir _« Tu … n'y es jamais partie ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas »

- « Et deux femmes ?»

Shizuru devint rouge_ oua je pensais pas qu'elle pouvait rougir autant. Elle est encore plus mignonne. _« Laisse tomber la question, ça me regarde pas »

- « Je…. Pour être honnête non »

- « Ah désolé je voulais pas offenser l'hétéro que tu es »

Shizuru ne répondit pas mais fixa son ordinateur. Natsuki décida de laisser la conversation en suspens quand elle entendit une voix légèrement basse « Je suis comme toi »

- « Comme moi ? »

- « Côté préférence des genres »

- « Lesbienne tu veux dire ? »

Shizuru hocha la tête puis sourit timidement « Tu vas trouver ça ridicule étant donné que tu as apparemment de l'expérience avec beaucoup de femmes mais je ne veux qu'une seule partenaire. Et apprendre avec elle »

Natsuki hocha juste la tête puis alla de nouveau partir mais voyant le malaise de Shizuru énonça calmement « Je n'en parlerais à personne car je pense que ça doit rester privé. Dis juste à Reito de ne pas utiliser ton pc même si je préfère cela plutôt qu'il passe à l'action avec Mai »

Shizuru hocha la tête et se remit à son travail _Pourquoi je me sens si à l'aise avec elle. Je lui ai fait une confession en cinq minutes alors que je ne la connais pas. Elle est tellement… différente des personnes que je côtoie… et pourtant je me sens si proche d'elle… Natsuki Kuga, je crois que mon cœur bat pour toi…._


	8. Flirt, gifle et souffrance

_Mardi 14 mai_

Shizuru regardait, par la fenêtre du conseil, Natsuki. Celle-ci pratiquait le basket avec Nao. Shizuru ne pouvait pas détourner son regard malgré tous les papiers surplombant son bureau. _Elle est vraiment bonne dans tous les sports… Comment fait-elle pour ne jamais être fatiguée ? Natsuki a vraiment un beau corps tonique, musclé comme il le faut… Je me demande comment elle séduit une femme et comment elle se comporte en couple. Ara je ne devrais pas avoir des pensées aussi… ecchi_

_-_ « Shizuru ? »

Shizuru sursauta pour découvrir Reito ayant un léger sourire. Celui-ci se plaça à côté de Shizuru et regarda par la fenêtre en émettant un « Je vois ». Shizuru le regarda « Voulais-tu me parler d'une chose en particulier ? »

- « Je ne voudrais pas te divertir de ton plaisir »

- « Ara Reito est méchant avec moi »

- « Pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas de tes sentiments ?»

Shizuru se replaça sur son siège « Elle ne veut pas de relation. Qui plus est, elle ne me considère juste comme un gosse de riche. Et pour finir, c'est une jeune femme, certes attirante mais sûrement aussi volage et coureur de jupons que Nao »

Reito regarda un instant Shizuru, s'étant remise à son travail. Il chercha un moyen de la rassurer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il se contenta de s'incliner et se retira.

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 17 mai<em>

Natsuki était en train de se rafraîchir après une longue après-midi de sport. Elle sortit des douches en soutien-gorge et boxer noirs, direction son casier. Elle pouvait entendre murmurer « Regarde comment elle est belle … je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une nuit avec elle … que faut-il faire pour avoir son intention ?». Natsuki sourit mentalement _les gosses de riches ne savent vraiment pas se tenir …_

- « Kuga-san ? »

Natsuki se retourna en sous-vêtement pour faire face à une jeune femme. Elle saisit son pantalon et l'enfila. La jeune fille semblait chercher ses mots. Natsuki pencha la tête « Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? »

- « Je… »

_Ah merde à voir comment elle me regarde, elle veut me proposer un truc argh faut que je trouve un truc assez courtois sinon Mai va me tuer _« Je suis pas intéressée » _J'aurais pu faire mieux côté tact mais vla je voudrais finir de m'habiller en paix. _

- « Mais Kuga-san je ne vous ai même pas… »

_Mode séducteur enclenché _Natsuki attrapa le menton de la jeune femme et le souleva pour qu'elle la fixe dans les yeux « Tu voulais me proposer une soirée, sortie, dîner ou promenade non ? »

La jeune fille rougit mais hocha la tête « Je ne cherche personne de ce genre mais tu es très belle alors ne t'arrête pas sur moi et trouve une jolie fille, ça ne devrais pas être dur ok ? »

Natsuki relâcha le menton et enfila sa chemise sans la boutonner et s'éloigna du vestiaire. Shizuru avait vu toute la scène. _Ara c'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas accepté ? Elle n'est pas aussi volage et coureur de jupons que je pensais… En tout cas elle a vraiment un corps de rêve malgré toutes ses cicatrices dans son dos… Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être à l'origine de ses marques ?_

_- _« Shizuru-sama ? »

Shizuru se retourna pour voir un petit groupe de jeunes femmes semblant inquiètes « Kanin na je pensais à quelque chose »

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 21 mai<em>

Nao fixait Nina sans ciller. Elle attendit que les copines de celle-ci s'en aillent et se rapprocha en se frottant la tête « Hey Nina »

Celle-ci se retourna et fixa Nao _Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour l'embrasser…. Non je dois pas penser comme ça_

- « Je peux t'offrir un café ? »

- « Non merci »

Nao se plaça devant Nina « Un truc à manger alors ? »

Nina souffla et poursuivit sa route. Nao se rapprocha à pas de course vers Nina et lui attrapa délicatement le bras. Nina se sortit de l'étreinte « Je ne suis pas intéressée Nao »

- « Mais… »

Nina fixa plus durement Nao « Je ne suis pas une fille avec qui tu peux t'amuser et ensuite me jeter comme un kleenex usagé. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ses filles que tu as séduite rien qu'avec un café ou un "truc" à manger. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme et ne peux donc pas être intéressée par ce que tu recherches »

Nao resta surprise par les propos, laissant la possibilité à Nina de s'éloigner

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 23 mai<em>

Nao attendit Nina devant sa porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Nina fut surprise de faire face à un café. « Je ne veux pas juste un coup avec toi. Sur ce, bonne journée »

Nao se dirigea vers son propre dortoir et fit face à une Mai concernée « Tu lui as donné ? »

Nao hocha la tête et s'écrasa dans le canapé « Tu es sûre que je dois rien faire d'autre ? »

Mai se rapprocha et s'assied sur l'accoudoir du canapé « Tu peux toujours lui expliquer ce que tu ressens quand tu la vois et aussi lui montrer. Le café est un bon début Nao. Si tu tiens à cette fille, ne va pas trop vite et surtout ne pense pas sexe »

Nao hocha la tête et alluma la télé en murmurant « Merci Mai »

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 27 mai<em>

Natsuki se dirigea tranquillement à la cafétéria. Elle remarqua Nao, la tête écrasée sur une table. Natsuki tapota son épaule et on pouvait voir une légère marque sur la joue de Nao. Avant de poser la question fatidique, Nao coupa court « J'ai embrassé Nina »

- « Je vois »

_Mai n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle. Je fais quoi moi avec Nao ? Je lui dis que c'est pas grave, qu'elle s'en remettra ou je lui demande ce qui s'est réellement passé. _Nao se leva brusquement et attrapa une jeune femme par le col de son uniforme « Espèce de… »

Natsuki avait retenu par derrière Nao « Nao qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

- « C'est à cause de cette fille si Nina me voit comme une salope »

La jeune fille remit correctement son uniforme et ajusta ses lunettes. Natsuki amena Nao à leur table mais n'eut pas le temps de la réprimander que la jeune fille s'installa « Je m'appelle Chie, 2ème année. Je suis le petit journal de l'académie »

Elle fixa Natsuki lui envoyant un regard noir « Je n'y suis pour rien si Nina a giflé Nao. Elle a juste vu les blogs et a lu ce qui se dit sur elle. Je ne les contrôle pas »

Nao allait se relever mais fut ramenée à son siège par Natsuki « Des blogs ?»

Chie sortie une tablette de son sac et la montra à Natsuki « Depuis votre arrivée vous êtes le centre des conversations. Je parle souvent avec Mai et j'avoue qu'elle aime parler de vous. Alors je lance des débats sur ces blogs et ensuite chacun peut s'exprimer sous un pseudo. Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'insultes, nous sommes dans les règles »

Natsuki sentit son sang bouillir « Et si on n'est pas d'accord ? »

Chie haussa juste les épaules « Bref avez-vous des nouvelles craquantes entre Mai et Reito ? »

Nao et Natsuki se regardèrent. « Où est Mai, Nao ? »

- « J'sais pas j'pensais qu'elle était avec toi »

Chie émit un léger sifflement et débita « Vous ne savez donc pas la dernière nouvelle ? Il semblerait que Mai s'est attirée les faveurs de Reito »

Natsuki attrapa Chie par son col « Où est-il ? »

- « Oh relax ! Il lui montre la serre à ce que j'ai entendu »

Natsuki se releva fulminant laissant Nao avec Chie. A une autre table on pouvait entendre « Veuillez m'excuser »

Chie fixa Nao qui semblait légèrement en colère. « Je peux t'aider à rattraper le coup avec Nina si tu me donne un petit potin »

Nao grogna mais son regard fut attiré par Nina qui détourna le regard quand celui-ci croisa Nao. « Elle semble t'apprécier tu sais. C'est une fille à courtiser alors une petite sortie dans un restaurant pourra sûrement te faire remonter dans son estime. Elle te voit comme un coureur de jupons mais si tu lui montre qu'il n'y a qu'elle à tes yeux, elle pourrait revenir sur cette gifle »

Nao souffla « Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça hein ? »

- « Parce que je veux une info sur Natsuki »

Nao sembla réfléchir « Je sais pas si je peux faire ça »

Chie se rapprocha de Nao et lui dit dans un murmure « Je te donne le numéro de Nina en échange d'une toute petite information »

- « Sérieux ? »

Chie sortit son portable et le mit devant Nao. Un numéro était visible. Nao le mémorisa et hocha la tête « Que faut-il faire pour qu'elle choisisse une femme ? »

- « Hein ? »

- « Il y a beaucoup de rumeur comme quoi Natsuki est solitaire et pas très sociable. Elle remballe toute les filles l'approchant mais il doit bien avoir un truc significatif qui montre son intérêt pour une femme non ? »

Nao haussa les épaules « Natsuki n'a jamais rien accepté d'autrui alors je peux pas t'aider. Merci pour le numéro »

Nao se leva et passa devant la table de Nina sans la regarder _Cette fille a raison, Nina vaut bien un effort_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pendant ce temps Natsuki s'était dirigée à la hâte vers la serre et se planqua derrière un buisson quand elle vit la forme familière de Mai. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Reito à proximité

- « C'est vraiment très beau ici Kanzaki-san »

- « Appelle-moi Reito »

Mai hocha juste la tête

- « Tu sais Mai, je voudrais te demander quelque chose »

- « Je t'écoute »

- « Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Mai semblait hésiter, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Natsuki.

- « Je ne peux pas Reito, je regrette. Natsuki ne l'accepterait pas »

Reito semblait confus « Oh je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble »

Mai rit quelque peu malgré le malaise « Tu te trompes, elle est comme une grande sœur. Nao, elle et moi sommes une famille »

- « Alors où est le problème Mai ? »

Mai frissonna et sentit deux bras la ramener contre un torse chaud « Ce n'est pas la décision de Natsuki mais la tienne Mai. Je ne te forcerai pas à avoir les mêmes sentiments que moi mais décide par toi-même »

Mai commençait à pleurer et à se serrer davantage contre Reito. Natsuki serra les poings _ Si ce connard lui fait du mal, il signe son arrêt de mort_

- « Je voudrais vraiment Reito mais… »

- « Mais ? »

Mai secoua la tête et se décala de Reito « Je suis désolée »

Reito attrapa légèrement la main de Mai et émit assez faiblement « Tu me vois comme une mauvaise personne c'est ça ? Je sais les rumeurs circulant sur moi et même sur les autres membres du conseil mais je t'en prie Mai réfléchis-y. Tu n'as pas à prendre une décision aujourd'hui ou même demain. Je suis un homme, je peux attendre que tu sois prête à me voir en tant que tel »

Mai caressa la joue de Reito et regarda le sol « Je n'arriverais pas à faire confiance à un homme aussi facilement. J'ai besoin de temps »

- « Je te laisserais du temps Mai »

Reito déposa un léger baiser sur le revers de sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts « Me permets-tu une balade avant la reprise des cours ? »

Mai avait un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

Natsuki allait les suivre quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle « C'est quelqu'un de profondément bon »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Shizuru. Natsuki allait s'en aller quand elle fut retenue au poignet par Shizuru « Mai a le droit de faire ses propres choix »

- « Tu n'y comprend rien »

Natsuki se retira de l'emprise et poursuivit « Tu ne sais pas par quoi nous sommes passées, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais rien. Tu crois que tout est facile et clair, que tout peut être oublié aussi facilement parce qu'un dom juan lui dit des mots doux mais tu ne comprends pas…»

- « ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI »

Natsuki avait reculé face à l'intonation de Shizuru. C'est la première fois qu'elle entendit une intonation aussi lourde et remplit de détresse. Shizuru ferma les yeux et reprit « Pourquoi me considères-tu comme simplement un gosse de riche ne pouvant pas comprendre ta douleur ? Tu n'es pas seule Natsuki. Il n'y a pas que Nao et Mai qui se soucie de toi »

Natsuki rit amèrement « Genre toi tu te soucie de moi… ne me fais pas rire. Je sais que c'est ton job d'avoir de la sympathie pour les autres mais te fatigue pas avec moi »

A la fin de ses propos, elle vit un mélange d'émotion dans les yeux de Shizuru et aurait juré voir une larme perlée le long de sa joue. Son observation fut arrêtée par un murmure « Tu ne comprends donc rien. Je ne te dérangerai plus Kuga »

Natsuki sentit un vide la transpercer. Elle vit Shizuru s'éloigner et la retint avec un « Attend ». Elle vit Shizuru s'arrêter mais celle-ci ne se retourna pas. _J'ai peut-être été dure avec elle mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, elle est comme les autres. _Natsuki secoua la tête et cracha « Dis à Reito que s'il s'avise d'aller en dessous de la ceinture avec Mai, il aura affaire à moi. Il aura beau se planquer je le retrouverais et lui ferais payer »

Shizuru reprit sa marche toute en murmurant « Tu ne pourras pas toujours menacer les gens et te planquer derrière cette image Kuga Natsuki »

_**notre de l'auteur : et oui, tout ne peut pas être aussi rose... La suite dans les prochains jours ^^**_


	9. Une première part de vérité

_Samedi 1 Juin_

Natsuki tenait une lettre devant elle. Elle fixait les mots mais ne pouvait les comprendre _Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi devons-nous être présentes… _Elle entendit des pas vers elle et vit Nao avec une lettre dans ses mains « Tu en a reçu une aussi ? »

Nao hocha la tête mais son regard était vide. Natsuki se rapprocha de la table du salon et déchira en mille morceaux une lettre reposant dessus. On pouvait y lire le nom de Mai Tokiha. Nao la regarda et secoua la tête. « Nous sommes obligées de… »

- « Non ! Je vais y aller et nous représenterai. Ils n'ont pas à nous obliger »

- « Mais … »

- « Pas de mais Nao ! Fais ce que je dis pour une fois sans discuter »

Nao hocha juste la tête « Et pour Mai ? »

- « Elle n'a pas à être au courant »

Natsuki ferma les yeux un instant « Il faut que j'aille me défouler alors si vous avez besoin je serais à la salle de sport ». Natsuki sentit une pression sur son avant-bras « Je … peux v'nir avec toi ? »

Natsuki se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'ouvrir la marche.

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 5 Juin<em>

Natsuki était assise à sa table, fixant par derrière la table de Shizuru vide. _Elle passe beaucoup de temps au conseil en ce moment… Et quand elle est là, elle ne se retourne plus ni me sourit… je croyais pas qu'elle pourrait me manquer. Mais je ne dois pas… _La cloche retentit et Natsuki rangea à la hâte ses affaires. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle passa devant le conseil mais la porte était fermée. Elle resta immobile un instant devant la porte mais secoua la tête tout en se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. En sortant, son regard s'éleva pour fixer une fenêtre du premier étage puis elle poursuivit sa marche.

Shizuru était devant une fenêtre fixant l'extérieur quand elle aperçue un regard émeraude. Elle se raidit et vit la forme s'éloigner. _Natsuki… je ne penserais pas qu'un être humain pourrait me manquer autant. Même si on se voit, je ne peux plus avoir cette proximité… car elle ne m'aime pas, ne m'apprécie même pas. Qu'avez-vous fait de moi Natsuki Kuga ? Sais-tu à quel point ton regard m'envoûte, tes lèvres m'attirent, ton odeur me hante, ta voix m'enivre … Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas à quel point je suis attachée à toi, à quel point je me soucie de toi…. A quel point je veux te sentir contre moi, être dans tes bras. Je te veux Natsuki Kuga… Je veux te parler mais surtout t'écouter…. Natsuki…. Tu es la seule à me mettre dans cet état. Le comprends-tu ? L'as-tu au moins remarqué ? Je ne peux pas être la fille modèle quand il s'agit de toi. Je veux juste être Shizuru. Je veux juste que tu me vois quand une femme Natsuki, une femme tombant littéralement pour toi… Natsuki…Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'aimer pour qui je suis au plus profond de mon âme, en faisant abstractions de tous les critères sociaux qui semblent si important pour toi ? Natsuki laisse-moi espoir que tu pourrais répondre oui à cette question qui me torture l'esprit._

* * *

><p><em>lundi 10 juin <em>

Mai s'était rapprochée de Reito. Il était devenu une routine que Mai déjeune avec lui, Nao et Natsuki. Généralement, Nao et Natsuki s'éclipsaient prétextant une excuse pour les laisser seuls. Nao, quant à elle, envoyait des messages à Nina qui semblait apprécier ses mots et sa compagnie. Natsuki voyant cela décida de prendre le large. Se retrouvant seule, elle longeait les couloirs _Ils sembleraient que mes sœurs ont trouvé leur moitié…. Je suis contente pour elles. _Elle passa devant la porte du conseil _Shizuru ne m'a pas reparlé depuis et nous ne sommes plus jamais convoquées par front large. Kanzaki doit sûrement prendre notre défense et comme Nao suit des cours de rattrapage avec Nina, nous sommes à l'abri de tout soupçon… Un peu de repos. Je me demande si elle va bien… _Natsuki continua sa marche et son regard fut attiré par une affiche _Tiens une autre fête… à oui, une fête pour les couples à ce que m'a dit Chie… Ce ne sera pas pour moi… Tiens les noms de certains donateurs de l'académie sont affichés… Ils viendront pour la fête de l'été… qui est obligatoire… génial je pourrais même pas me faufiler… Qu'est-ce-que ? Non c'est impossible _Natsuki fixa la liste des noms et fut surprise d'y distinguer un nom en particulier. Elle resta devant le panneau pendant un instant et fut sortie de sa transe par un bruit derrière elle. Elle remarqua un groupe de jeunes filles et décida de passer son chemin.

Seule dans sa chambre, elle réfléchit _Je dois savoir s'ils sont vraiment des donateurs importants…. La bibliothèque ne me donnera pas d'informations et la directrice va m'envoyer bouler. Qui pourrait ne donner ses infos ? Chie ? Non c'est même pas la peine, elle va le publier et bonjour les ennuis…. Il me faudrait un ordi contenant tous les fichiers informatiques et administratifs. _Natsuki s'arrêta dans sa réflexion et se murmura à elle-même « Je vais devoir être rapide pour pirater son ordi »

Il était passé 18h quand une jeune femme passa par la fenêtre de la salle du conseil _Heureusement qu'on est au premier étage et que Shizuru ne pense jamais à la fermer… _Elle s'installa au bureau de la présidente et ouvrit l'ordinateur _ça commence bien un mot de passe… _elle sortit de son sac une petite boite et le relia à l'ordinateur avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci fut accentué quand elle vit la session s'ouvrir _Je devrais vraiment remercier Yamada pour ces superbes joujoux_

Elle pianota sur l'ordi en recherchant dans les fichiers. Un message s'afficha lorsqu'elle entra dans un fichier confidentiel _merde même elle, elle n'a pas accès à ses putains de fichiers….. un code… mon décodeur n'est peut-être pas assez puissant… je peux toujours essayer_

Le décodeur chargea quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir _Merde j'suis cuite._ Shizuru se tenait dans l'encadrement, un thé à la main « Qu'est-ce-que… »

Natsuki se releva et mit les mains devant elle « C'est pas ce que tu crois »

- « Tu étais en train de ….. »

- « La porte »

Natsuki ferma la porte et allait parler quand elle entendit un léger bip provenant de l'ordinateur. Elle se repositionna sur le siège de Shizuru et continua sa recherche. Shizuru resta sans voix. Elle fut ramenée à elle quand elle entendit « C'est impossible »

- « Tu as piraté mon portable… »

Natsuki était abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait « Dis-le à Haruka si ça t'amuse mais je n'ai rien fait de mal ».

- « Alors que fais-tu exactement ? »

Natsuki semblait réfléchir mais fut coupée par Shizuru ayant pris un ton assez dur « Ah oui c'est vrai je ne suis qu'une gosse de riche qui ne pense qu'à sa fortune et qui vit dans son petit monde, j'oubliais. Pourrais-tu te retirer de mon ordinateur ? J'espère juste que tu n'as rien fait de grave car je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennui. Sur ce, j'ai encore du travail alors va-t'en »

Natsuki se leva et laissa la place à Shizuru sans fermer les fichiers.

- « Tous les riches ne pensent pas comme ça »

Shizuru rétrécit les volets actifs et ouvrit son dossier de travail « Je te demanderais bien de m'expliquer mais je vais encore être face à un mur alors laisse-moi »

Natsuki semblait perdue _Je l'ai vraiment vexé apparemment. Mai fait confiance à Reito alors peut-être que je peux lui raconter. Il n'y a rien de vraiment confidentiel._ Natsuki s'avança vers une chaise et l'amena à proximité de Shizuru « Je peux t'expliquer mais personne ne doit être au courant pas même mes soeurs d'accord ? »

Shizuru semblait surprise mais hocha la tête. Natsuki cliqua sur le fichier qui avait eu toute son attention et surligna avec le curseur un nom « C'est eux que je cherchais ». Shizuru lut le nom et devait essayer de garder son calme « Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à eux ? »

Natsuki ferma le fichier et souffla « Ils m'ont aidé et m'aide encore apparemment »

- « Comment ? »

- « Je ne veux pas te déranger avec… » Voyant le regard de Shizuru, Natsuki capitula « Je vais te raconter un truc assez long et barbant »

Natsuki cherchait ses mots « Il y a quatre ans j'ai atterrit à l'orphelinat de Fuuka comme tu dois le savoir. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Mai et Nao. Depuis on est resté ensemble »

Shizuru hocha la tête « Midori a été une année avec nous malgré qu'elle avait 21 ans, la mère supérieure la laissa rester à l'orphelinat pour aider. Mais après Midori a eu un tuteur et elle l'a rejoint… »

Shizuru ne comprenait pas où Natsuki voulait en venir « … Mais comme elle était plus âgée, elle nous rapportait des infos et un soir elle nous a raconté que l'orphelinat allait fermer car y'avait pu assez de fonds. Elle nous a aussi raconté qu'elle avait proposé des solutions à la Mère qui les étudiait »

Shizuru tenta timidement « Ils ont été les tuteurs du professeur Sugiura ? »

Natsuki secoua la tête « Non Monsieur Sugiura a été son tuteur et a fini par l'adopter comme sa propre fille »

- « Quelles étaient les solutions ? »

- « Je n'en connais qu'une… »

Natsuki commençait à jouer avec ses mains, signe d'une certaine gêne « Un jour, la Mère est venue nous voir et nous a demandé de tirer un nom dans une boîte. Puis d'écrire une lettre à la personne qui était désignée sur le papier en lui expliquant notre situation et en gros faire la charité »

Natsuki secoua la tête et Shizuru se sentit triste pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci continua, son regard fixé vers le sol « J'ai eu le dernier nom car je ne voulais pas participer à cette mascarade et suis tombée sur eux, Les Viola »

Shizuru allait répliquer mais vit la colère dans les yeux de Natsuki « J'ai alors écrit ce que je pensais des riches en leurs signalant qu'au lieu de bouffer leur fric et de le jeter par la fenêtre, il pourrait aider les gens dans le besoin car l'humanité passe par le partage… »

Natsuki souffla et reprit « J'ai balancé plein de propos pleins de haine et l'ait transmise à la Mère qui après avoir lu me demanda de refaire une lettre plus charitable mais j'ai refusé alors elle en a rédigé une à mon nom. Je n'étais pas d'accord alors j'ai récupéré ma lettre et le soir venu j'ai échangé les lettres dans l'enveloppe et l'ait cachetée. Bien sûr personne ne l'a jamais su »

Voyant que Natsuki ne continuait pas Shizuru essaya de l'encourageait « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Le visage de Natsuki s'était radouci « Ils ont répondu à la lettre. Quelques jours après l'envoi une sœur est venue et a remis une lettre à la Mère. Par la suite des travaux ont été réalisés et l'orphelinat a été maintenu. Quand j'ai demandé à la Mère, elle m'a dit qu'une entreprise allait fournir des dons réguliers à l'orphelinat ce qui permettra son maintien. Quand j'ai voulu connaître le nom, elle a refusé de me le dire »

- « Comment sais-tu que c'était eux alors ? »

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru avec un sourire niais « J'ai jamais accepté un non comme réponse quand je veux comprendre un truc, même à 15 ans … alors j'ai demandé à Nao de crocheter la serrure du bureau de la Mère et ai cherchée après cette lettre et ce que j'y ai lu m'a… pff j'ai pas de mots »

Natsuki concentra à nouveau son regard vers le bas « Monsieur Viola avait écrit la lettre pour qu'un enfant le comprenne et hormis la promesse d'aide il m'a permis d'avoir l'espoir »

- « L'espoir ? »

Natsuki hocha la tête « Il m'a raconté que son père était parti de rien et à tout construit lui-même. Un pauvre comme moi et il a réussi à avoir beaucoup d'argent »

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi répondre _Monsieur Viola …. _« J'ai été curieuse de savoir combien il avait donné à l'orphelinat alors j'ai cherché dans les dossiers administratifs et là oua j'avais jamais vu un chèque avec autant de zéro, je pensais pas que c'était possible… »

Shizuru était assez étonnée par le visage de Natsuki, il était moins dur _Comme un enfant le jour de Noël _« Alors je me suis faîte la promesse de mieux travailler pour pouvoir moi aussi être riche comme lui, de gagner les échelons et de pouvoir un jour le rencontrer ce qui ne serait tardé »

Shizuru essaya de masquer sa gêne « Tu vas les rencontrer ? »

- « Ils seront présents le jour de la fête de l'été, c'est ce que tu dis l'affiche »

Shizuru hocha la tête « Et pourquoi utiliser mon ordinateur ? »

- « Tu es la seule qui a accès à toutes les données vu que t'es la Kaichou »

- « Mais que cherchais-tu ? »

Natsuki semblait réfléchir « Je voulais savoir quel rôle ils avaient dans l'académie »

- « Je vois »

- « Tu savais que c'est grâce à eux que nous sommes ici ? Je veux dire, ils ont signé la dérogation sur l'égalité des chances et ont financé une partie de nos bourses d'étude »

Shizuru hocha la tête « Ils ne sont pas les seuls et c'est normal ce genre de projet »

- « Ils donnent aussi beaucoup de fond. Pourtant ils n'ont aucun enfant ici. C'est des gens bien»

Shizuru frissonna légèrement « Je le pense aussi »

- « Je voudrais les remercier le jour de la fête. Même s'ils ne doivent pas se souvenir d'une gamine de 15 ans leur ayant écrit une lettre, j'espère qu'ils accepteront mes remerciements »

Natsuki se releva et avant de partir énonça « Ne dis pas à Mai que les parents de Kanzaki ont signé la dérogation, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'être avec lui pour ce genre de raison »

Shizuru hocha la tête mais vit que Natsuki ne bougeait pas « Autre chose Natsuki ? »

- « Je… J'ai feuilleté la liste des donateurs et je n'ai pas vu ton nom alors … il semblerait que je me suis trompée et que je t'ai mal jugé »

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi dire _Elle me présente des excuses… _« Tu ne dois pas être aussi riche que je le pensais car ton nom ne m'est ni familier et je ne connais aucune entreprise Fujino alors tu dois être d'un milieu disons normal »

Natsuki sourit timidement et émit « Je voudrais me racheter pour mes propos envers toi alors… »

Shizuru arrêta de taper sur son clavier observant la jeune femme _Pourquoi est-elle aussi rouge ? _« Si tu veux aller au Spring vendredi soir, il y aura sans doute mes sœur et Midori »

_Elle me propose un rendez-vous ou je suis en train de rêver ? _« Enfin t'es pas obligée, on fera juste boire et parler de chose bidon. C'est juste une sortie entre potes… » _Je me disais aussi…._

- « Je passerais »

Natsuki s'arrêta encore plus rouge et hocha la tête toute en sortant. Hors de vue de la présidente, elle sourit _Cette femme est vraiment différente… pourquoi je souris comme ça moi, c'est juste un verre avec la Kaichou que tout le monde voudrait avoir… Faut que je désamorce la bombe avec Nao maintenant car je pense pas que ça lui fera plaisir mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle._


	10. Ouvrir son coeur

_Mercredi 12 Juin_

Natsuki était en train de courir autour du terrain de sport quand son attention fut attirée par un groupe de filles assises sur les gradins et la dévorant du regard _Même pas moyen d'avoir la paix… Faudra que j'trouve un autre endroit pour courir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Kami pour mériter ça alors que je ne demande rien et suis toujours froide avec les autres…. Désespérant._

Natsuki s'arrêta à bout de souffle et commença à étirer ses membres endoloris _ça sera assez pour aujourd'hui et pis courir en public, non merci. _Elle se rapprocha de son sac et y sortit une légère serviette pour s'éponger et entendit des murmures provenant des gradins _Qui y a-t-il d'excitant à regarder quelqu'un plein de sueur… _Elle allait partir quand elle entendit une voix familière « Ara Natsuki ne devrait pas courir par un temps pareil ». Elle se retourna pour faire face à une bouteille d'eau. Natsuki fixa la bouteille et entendit un léger rire « Elle n'est pas empoisonnée, rassure-toi ». Natsuki grogna un merci en termes de réponse et s'en alla.

Derrière on pouvait entendre « Vous avez vu ça ? Elle a accepté la bouteille d'eau de la Kaichou alors qu'elle refuse tout d'habitude. Est-ce-que ça signifie qu'elle est attirée par la Kaichou ?»

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 14 juin <em>

Natsuki n'avait eu que deux heures de sport et semblait nerveuse. Nao souffla face au regard perdu de sa sœur « T'es lourde Chiot! »

- « Hein ? »

- « Tu parle pas. T'es dans ton tripe à te demander si ton plan va venir ce soir ! »

- « Oi ! Elle n'est pas mon plan et pis tu fiche quoi ici ? T'as pas cours ? »

- « Le prof est parti en congrès alors je suis en weekend »

Le silence refit surface jusqu'à l'entente d'une sonnerie. Natsuki fixa Nao qui pianota comme une dingue sur son téléphone. D'un sourire narquois, elle énonça « Elle vient aussi ce soir ? »

Nao rougit quelque peu mais acquiesça.

Le soir, Natsuki arriva au Spring remarquant ses amis « HEY KUGA ! ». Natsuki souffla et se dirigea vers la table. Tout en s'installant elle énonça « Salut Midori, Yohko ça va ?»

- « Où sont Mai et Nao ? »

- « Vont arriver j'présume »

Natsuki alla se commander un verre et retrouva le couple en compagnie de Nina, Nao, Mai et…

- « Reito… »

Celui-ci se leva « Mai m'a invité »

Natsuki le regarda durement puis fixa Mai qui la regarda avec un air doux. Elle déposa les consommations et émit difficilement « J'ai oublié que j'avais quelque chose à faire »

Mai se leva à son tour « Natsuki, je… »

Natsuki sourit à Mai « Je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle. Vous êtes tous en couple là… C'est pas contre lui t'inquiète. Je repasse plus tard ok ? »

Mai n'eut pas le temps de parler que Natsuki se dirigea déjà vers la sortie. Elle rentra dans une personne « Merde, j'suis dé… »

Natsuki avait été choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face portait un magnifique chemisier rouge laissant apparaître le début de son décolleté et une jupe noire légèrement ouverte sur le côté droit. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, laissant visible ses oreilles ornaient de boucle d'oreille. Natsuki avala sa salive et émit dans un murmure « Shizuru ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête _Par Kami elle est vraiment… Natsuki la regarde pas comme ça on dirait que tu vas la bouffer _« Natsuki ? »

- « Hum ? »

Shizuru décida d'user un peu d'humour « Ara Natsuki aime ce qu'elle voit ? ». Natsuki prit quelques minutes pour assimiler les propos et grogna en termes de réponse « Excuse-moi »

Natsuki se dirigea à l'extérieur quand elle sentit une pression sur son poignet « Où vas-tu Natsuki ? »

_Ah merde c'est vrai je l'ai invité, j'avais complétement zappé. Ils sont tous en couple là-dedans, elle va croire que je lui propose un truc ou que j'me fais un film. Une excuse Kuga _« Je m'en vais ! Mai a ramené Reito alors j'préfère pas rester »

Shizuru avait l'air triste _Merde Kuga t'es vraiment d'un tact à toute épreuve _« Hum j'vais me balader tu veux venir ? »

Shizuru semblait surprise mais acquiesça. La marche se fit dans le silence et Natsuki se rapprocha de la forêt. Shizuru avait l'air quelque peu réticente. Natsuki essaya de la rassurer « Je ne vais pas abuser de toi, c'est juste que j'aime le calme mais si tu ne veux pas … »

- « Ara j'ai confiance en Natsuki »

Natsuki fut troublée par ces propos mais secoua la tête _Elle dit juste ça comme ça… Calme Kuga_

Natsuki amena Shizuru dans une petite clairière. De là, le bruit de la civilisation n'était pas percevable. Shizuru admirait l'endroit plongé dans la pénombre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer « Magnifique » ce qui fit sourire Natsuki. Celle-ci se releva «Attend-moi ici. Je reviens »

Shizuru vit Natsuki s'éloigner puis après quelques minutes la vit revenir vers elle, les mains jointes. « Donne tes mains ». Shizuru s'exécuta et Natsuki y déposa quelque chose « Laisse tes mains comme ça et attend ». Shizuru sentit un battement d'aile à l'intérieur de sa paume et distingua une légère lumière. Après quelques minutes, la pénombre fut ensevelie par de petites lumières « Ce sont des lucioles »

Shizuru fixa Natsuki qui regardait vers le haut « La luciole que tu tiens dans tes mains a prévenu les autres qu'elle est en danger et tu vois la dance qu'elles réalisent est une danse d'intimidation pour faire peur au prédateur ». Natsuki passa sa main sur celles de Shizuru et les écarta « Et là tu vas voir elles vont tous se dispersaient car elles savent qu'il n'y a pu de danger »

Shizuru sourit à Natsuki « Comment Natsuki connait-elle tout cela ? ». Natsuki fixa ses pieds et énonça « J'étais souvent en forêt quand j'étais gosse »

- « Ara Natsuki était dans les scouts ?»

Natsuki ria amèrement « J'essayais surtout de survivre à mon père »

Shizuru resta sans voix « Natsuki je suis… »

Celle-ci secoua la tête et se posa sur un rocher à proximité de celui de Shizuru « Non tu n'y es pour rien. C'est du passé maintenant »

Shizuru émit difficilement « Et ta mère ? »

Natsuki se murmura plus pour elle-même « Elle a encaissé les coups jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir »

Shizuru se leva et se plaça sur le même rocher que Natsuki. Elle posa une main sur celle de Natsuki qui semblait sereine « Ma mère est morte en me protégeant de ce connard. Il s'est suicidé pour pas aller en prison »

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi faire mais posa une main sur la joue de Natsuki qui surprise par ce geste fit face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci dit calmement « Natsuki est quelqu'un de bien et de bon. Je suis contente qu'elle me fasse confiance »

Natsuki hocha juste la tête et sentit un doigt sur sa lèvre « Est-ce-que Natsuki me fait assez confiance pour… »

Natsuki rougit au contact mais énonça avec une voix sèche « Pour ? »

Shizuru se mordit la lèvre inférieure et embrassa rapidement Natsuki sur les lèvres surprises par ce geste. « Pour ça »

Voyant l'air choqué de Natsuki, Shizuru se colla contre elle, laissant sa tête reposait dans le cou de la rebelle. Elle émit dans un murmure « Je crois que je t'aime Natsuki Kuga »

Celle-ci semblait enfin reprendre pied mais ne bougea pas de la position. Elle posa sa tête sur le dessus de celle de Shizuru « Tu mérites quelqu'un de ton rang. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir »

Shizuru s'était relevée brusquement «Tu as beaucoup plus à m'offrir que les autres Natsuki »

Natsuki ria quelque peu « Ah oui tu as raison, je peux t'apporter ma colère, ma tristesse et ma pauvreté »

Shizuru secoua la tête « Tu peux surtout m'apporter de l'authenticité, de la simplicité et un amour vrai, basé sur les sentiments et non pas sur des critères sociaux »

Natsuki resta sans voix.

- « Laisse-moi te montrer que je ne suis pas juste une gosse de riche Natsuki. Laisse-moi te montrer mes sentiments »

Natsuki se frotta la tête et émit avec un léger blush « Ok mais je veux garder ça entre nous»

Shizuru semblait surprise par la requête mais hocha la tête. Elle se releva et tendit la main à Natsuki « Montre-moi d'autres endroits aussi beau Natsuki »

Le reste de la soirée, Natsuki montra différents endroits à Shizuru. Elle ramena la jeune femme dans un quartier chic et resta sans voix « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais venir seule ici. On risquerait de croire que je prépare un cambriolage ». Shizuru secoua la tête « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Personne ne sait qui tu es et l'importance n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent mais ce que moi je pense »

Natsuki hocha la tête et vit Shizuru s'arrêter et montrer une maison en face d'eux « C'est ma maison »

Natsuki acquiesça « Bonne nuit Shizuru ». Elle allait retourner sur ses pas mais sentit une main prendre la sienne « Natsuki n'est pas romantique »

- « Euh ? »

- « Natsuki ne me souhaite même pas une bonne nuit »

- « Bien sûr que si, je viens de le faire »

- « Natsuki veut donc que je passe une mauvaise nuit ? »

Natsuki regarda d'un air perplexe Shizuru qui semblait bouder _J'aime quand elle ne porte pas ce fichu masque _

- « Bien sûr que non. J'dois faire quoi ? »

Shizuru s'était rapprochée de Natsuki et énonça dans un murmure à proximité de son oreille « Natsuki pourrait commencer par m'embrasser »

Natsuki rougit d'un coup mais déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Shizuru. Celle-ci retint la veste de Natsuki et murmura « Je pensais plus à ce genre de baiser »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle embrassa tendrement Natsuki qui se laissa faire. Elle allait approfondir le baiser quand Shizuru rompit le contact « Je ne voudrais pas que mon père te tire dessus Natsuki »

Natsuki déglutit difficilement et fut accueillie par un rire de Shizuru qui énonça tout en s'éloignant « Ara Natsuki devrait savoir que je plaisante ». Natsuki souffla et attendit de voir Shizuru rentrer à l'intérieur de sa demeure avant de se remettre en marche _Cette fille va vraiment m'achever avec ses taquineries et ses baisers..._

Une fois à l'intérieur Shizuru fut accueillie par deux paires d'yeux

- « Ara ma chère fille, qui est votre amie ? »

- « C'est Natsuki, Mère »

Le père de Shizuru s'avança vers sa fille « Est-elle quelqu'un de bien ? »

- « Elle l'est Père.»

- « De qui est-elle la fille ? »

- « Elle est de l'orphelinat de Fuuka »

Ces deux parents se regardèrent et semblaient penser à une chose assez déplaisante

Shizuru regarda l'interaction silencieuse de ses parents et sourit tristement. Sa mère céda en premier « Mais enfin Shizuru … »

- « S'il vous plaît Mère. Elle est quelqu'un de bien et il semblerait qu'elle me retourne mes sentiments à moi Shizuru Fujino alors acceptez mon choix, je vous en prie »

Ses parents se regardèrent et sourirent à leur fille qui se dirigea à l'étage. Une fois dans ses quartiers Shizuru émit difficilement « Natsuki... Que dois-je faire ?... »


	11. Ivresse et Vérité

_Mercredi 19 Juin_

Il était passé 23h quand Natsuki se décida à passer la porte de sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Nao sur le canapé « Où est Mai ? »

- « Elle dort »

Natsuki se plaça sur le canapé. Elle semblait réfléchir. Nao prit délicatement la parole « J'arrive pas à dormir par rapport à demain »

Natsuki hocha la tête « Moi non plus »

- « Je … Laisse-moi venir avec toi »

Natsuki secoua la tête mais Nao la fixa « Tu ne peux pas tout décider et que tu le veuilles ou non je viendrais »

- « Pourquoi veux-tu t'infliger ça Nao ? »

Nao resserra ses mains placées sur jambes « J'ai besoin de le faire pour avancer. Je ne veux plus… éprouver ce que je ressens»

- « Qui est ? »

- « La peur »

Natsuki bloqua Nao dans une étreinte protectrice et lui murmura « Nous allons y aller et en finir une bonne fois pour toute ». Nao essaya au début de se sortir de l'étreinte mais profita du réconfort que lui offrait Natsuki.

- « Merci p'tite sœur de venir avec moi »

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 20 juin <em>

Shizuru entendit des rires provenant de l'extérieur de la salle et vit Haruka tenir Nao et Natsuki

- « Là c'est l'expulsion sûre »

- « Ara ? »

Haruka déposa les deux filles sur une chaise et reprit « Elles sont complètement ivres alors qu'il n'est que 19h00 »

Shizuru remarqua la vérité des propos d'Haruka. Les autres membres du conseil restèrent silencieux. Nao prit difficilement la parole « Hey Nats' ! Front large c'est Parkie»

La voix montrait son état d'ébriété. Natsuki releva la tête et rit, bientôt rejointe par Nao « T'as raison p'tite sœur »

Haruka allait exploser mais sentit la main de Yukino sur la sienne

- « Argh vous savez pas qui c'est ? Remarque avec vos tronches de snob c'est ... merde j'me sens pas bien Nats'»

Natsuki sourit à la réplique de Nao et enchaîna « Parkie …. »

Tous la regardèrent « … Un seau… Nao va dégobiller »

Haruka perdit patience et attrapa Nao par le col de sa chemise « Il n'en est pas question »

- « Haruka et Yukino pouvez-vous reconduire Nao à sa chambre et amener Mai-san ? »

Yukino hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à Haruka, traînant Nao se collant à elle « Merci Parkie »

Natsuki semblait s'être déconnectée « Mai aimait regarder Parkie… »

Elle semblait essayer de se rappeler et ria légèrement « Je faisais souvent le guet pour pas qu'IL voit qu'on était pas dans notre cage »

Shizuru regarda confus Reito puis s'assied à côté de Natsuki « Qui Il ? »

Natsuki essayait de rester droite « Juste Il »

- « Tu étais dans une cage ? »

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru et secoua la tête « J'suis pas un piaf soit pas bête. Une chambre … on devait toujours être dedans sinon Il était … pas gentil »

Natsuki renifla « Et quand Il nous prenait dehors bim Il me dérouillait mais… »

Elle regarda droit dans les yeux Shizuru, un doigt pointé vers le haut « Pas Mai et Nao »

Elle remonta son t-shirt et prit la main de Shizuru « Côte cassée… »

Elle posa la main de Shizuru derrière sa nuque « …Cicatrices »

Elle souffla ne voyant pas le regard plein de tristesse de Shizuru « Mais ce qu'Il voulait faire aujourd'hui… »

Shizuru fixa Reito qui lui fit signe de continuer son interrogatoire « Que voulait-il faire aujourd'hui Natsuki? »

Natsuki répondit au tac-au-tac, l'alcool la libérant de ses réticences « Le pardon. Ce connard voulait qu'on lui pardonne pour … »

Natsuki ferma les yeux semblant se remémorer « Les insultes… les coups et même ses gestes…. »

Natsuki plaça sa main droite au niveau de son intimité et enroula son bras gauche autour de ses seins « Ici … et là ». Reito perdit en premier son calme « Par Shinso-sama… »

Natsuki se leva difficilement et se rattrapa à Reito tout en tapant le torse de celui-ci avec un doigt accusateur « Si tu oses faire ce qu'IL a fait, je te tuerais de mes propres mains »

Shizuru semblait sortir de sa transe « Natsuki est-ce qu'il a abusé de toi ? »

Natsuki secoua la tête et se rattrapa à Reito « Il a attendu que je sois pas là mais… » Elle attrapa la nuque de Reito et continua « Mai… Je lui ai mis une sacrée dérouillé. On touche pas à ma petite sœur. T'as compris toi? »

Reito hocha la tête ne sachant pas quoi faire et reçu une légère tape sur la joue « Bon garçon »

Natsuki essaya de rejoindre sa chaise et fut rattrapée in extremis dans les bras de Shizuru. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire «Tu es tellement belle…. Ce connard va payer après plus d'un an... J'espère qu'on le pendra par les couilles ». Natsuki se serra contre Shizuru et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, le visage et les lèvres en murmurant, le regard vide « ça s'arrose non? »

Natsuki l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et sentit un goût salé là où Shizuru sentit l'odeur du houblon. Natsuki réitéra son baiser mais fronça les sourcils. Shizuru sentit une main chaude sur son visage qui lui murmura « Un aussi beau visage ne doit pas pleurer... ». Elle embrassa le front de Shizuru « C'est ce que disait ma Maman … Elle avait toujours raison ». Natsuki s'écrasa sur sa chaise et émit timidement « Tu me manques Maman »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Natsuki s'exclama avec un large sourire « MAI ! »

Celle-ci avait les yeux rougis et rattrapa Natsuki qui voulait se lever pour l'accueillir «Tu pleures p'tite sœur ? »

Mai essaya de retenir ses larmes mais sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et la tenir fermement « J'suis désolée »

- « Vous n'êtes que des BAKA. Qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans vous … espèce de folles »

Natsuki se plaça devant Mai et lui dit timidement « On voulait pas que tu le sache c'est pour ça que… »

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase que Mai pleura toutes ses larmes « Natsuki… »

- « IL ne te fera plus jamais de mal j'te le promets. Tu me crois hein ? »

Entre deux hoquets Mai énonça un léger « oui ». Natsuki la serra dans ses bras et énonça « Ne Mai ? On dort à trois comme quand on avait peur ? »

Mai hocha la tête dans le torse de Natsuki et sentit deux bras tenant fermement Natsuki « Je vais la ramener ». Elle fut étonnée de voir Haruka et Yukino transportant Natsuki qui murmura « T'es cool Parkie ».

Une fois la porte refermée Mai essuya ses larmes « Elles ne se souviendront plus de rien demain. Elles ne supportent pas l'alcool alors… »

- « Nous n'avons rien vu ni entendu »

- « Merci Kaichou »

Reito s'était rapproché de Mai et la serra fort dans ses bras « Je t'aime Mai. Et je te jure de rester auprès de toi, même si tu ne veux que mon amitié »

Celle-ci se décala et se retira non sans un léger merci à l'égard du jeune homme encore sous le choc.

Seuls, les deux membres du conseil essayait de se remémorer les propos. Ce fut Reito qui céda en premier « Quel monstre pourrait… »

- « Je sais Reito, je sais »

Shizuru essaya de garder son masque en place mais en vain « Faisons-nous une promesse Reito »

Celui-ci semblait surpris par le ton froid de Shizuru « Nous devons faire en sorte de rester à leurs côtés quelque soit l'issue de notre relation »

Reito hocha la tête « Je ne savais pas que toi et Kuga… »

Shizuru secoua la tête « Mais tu ne le sais toujours pas. Rappelle-toi qu'elles ne se souviendront plus de rien demain et nous devons respecter la demande de Mai »

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 21 juin<em>

Shizuru était assise, essayant de savourer son thé mais en vain. Un léger coup se fit entendre et sans invitation, Shizuru vit Natsuki passait la porte. Celle-ci arborait une tête assez… disons différente des autres jours. _Sans doute dû à la gueule de bois… _ Shizuru observa Natsuki qui semblait chercher ses mots.

- « Ma Natsuki est venue quémander un baiser ? »

Celle-ci s'avança à proximité de Shizuru et lui dit tristement « Je me souviens d'hier tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire genre qu'il ne s'est rien passé »

Shizuru ne pouvait masquer sa surprise et se leva brusquement, plaquant son corps contre celui de Natsuki. « Je suis désolée Natsuki mais j'ai fait une promesse à Mai »

Celle-ci resserra son emprise « J'ai … j'ai besoin de temps pour … je voudrais que tu me laisse seule Shizuru »

- « Mais …. »

- « Laisse-moi du temps pour m'ouvrir à toi et t'expliquer »

Sur ceux, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

**note de l'auteur : oui je sais c'est un chapitre assez dur et cru... Merci pour les review**


	12. Souvenirs douloureux

**_Note de l'auteur : Je rappelle que mon histoire ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Dans le cas où celle-ci ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez l'ignorait et attendre ma prochaine histoire si vous aimez mon style. Comme on dit 'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde' et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Sur ce, bonne lecture pour ceux qui apprécie cette histoire. Un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu ^^. Et j'attend la suite des fanfictions de certains auteurs, qui se reconnaîtront, alors ne me faîtes pas trop attendre lol_**

_Lundi 24 juin_

_Trois jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Natsuki… je ne sais même pas si nous sommes en couple ou si elle a tout simplement changé d'avis. La directrice a accepté de les laisser prendre quelques jours loin de l'académie…. Ma Natsuki, je voudrais tellement te savoir en sécurité et te montrer tout mon amour en t'accompagnant dans cette épreuve, dans ta reconstruction. Je te laisse le temps demandé. Je lutte contre moi-même pour ne pas t'appeler ou t'envoyer sms et e-mail mais je t'en prie ma Natsuki, reviens-moi vite car ton absence m'est vraiment trop douloureuse._

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 27 juin<em>

_Bientôt une semaine que tu n'es pas là. Reito et Nina n'ont pas non plus de nouvelle de Mai et de Nao. Comptent-t-elles revenir un jour ? Ma précieuse Natsuki… Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être aussi dépendante de quelqu'un et pourtant… je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi ma beauté aux cheveux sombres arrive à me faire ressentir la peur de perdre son amour, la tristesse de son absence, le doute de ne jamais la revoir, l'envie de lui dire toutes ces choses qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête…. Natsuki, je vais devenir folle si tu ne me donnes pas un moyen de savoir si tu es en sécurité. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Quand je me lève, je fais face à mon poignet portant ton cadeau si précieux à mes yeux. Quand je suis à l'académie, je ne cesse de me retourner pour faire face à une chaise vide là où tu devrais te trouver. La nuit, j'ai envie de sentir ta présence et obtient parfois satisfaction dans mes doux rêves mais la réalité et d'autant plus cruelle. Je ne peux continuer, je dois faire quelque chose. Un simple e-mail pour lui montrer que je suis là et après j'attendrais patiemment sa venue._

Shizuru commença à rédiger un e-mail « Natsuki, tu m'as demandé du temps et je t'en laisse. Crois-moi je lutte chaque jour pour ne pas te donner et prendre de tes nouvelles mais en vain. La vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de toi. Ta présence m'est devenue essentielle et mon cœur ne bat qu'à moitié en ton absence. Il recherche ce même sentiment ressenti lors de l'échange de nos doux baisers et surtout cherche à ressentir ton cœur battre en harmonie avec lui, quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu me manques ma Natsuki et quoi que tu attendes de moi, je le ferais. Je suis là pour toi ne l'oublie pas et même si ton passé m'est étranger, je souhaite partager ton présent et te soutenir du mieux que je pourrais et que tu me laisseras faire. Reviens-moi vite ma Natsuki. Permets-moi de t'écrire les mots que je pense et qui, je sais, sont sûrs pour moi mais que je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire actuellement : je t'aime Ma Natsuki. »

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 1 juillet<em>

Nina fut réveillée par une suite de frappe sur sa porte. Elle se leva difficilement et ouvrit la porte, les yeux légèrement clos « Oui c'est pour… Nao ? »

Nina fut ramenée à l'intérieur et après avoir claqué la porte sentit une chaleur supplémentaire l'accueillir. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette démonstration d'affection de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se décala et amena Nina dans son lit. Une fois installée, Nao posant sa tête sur la poitrine à Nina et n'émit aucun mot. Nina décida de briser le silence « Où étais-tu Nao ? »

Celle-ci ne répondait pas. Elle avait les yeux clos et semblait loin de tout. Nina caressa les cheveux de Nao et reprit calmement « Nao ? Parles-moi s'il te plaît »

Nina sentit une légère humidité sur son t-shirt. En relevant la tête, elle remarqua Nao, les yeux clos, pleurant silencieusement. _C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi faible…. Que s'est-il passé durant son absence ? _Nina resta silencieuse, caressant les cheveux de Nao. Un murmure se fit entendre « Maria nous a permis de rester un peu à l'orphelinat »

- « Maria ? »

- « La mère supérieure »

Nina fixa Nao qui semblait reprendre de la contenance. Celle-ci se releva et fixa son regard dans celui de Nina « Je dois te le dire »

- « Me dire quoi Nao ? »

Nao se décala et s'assied sur le rebord du lit « Mon passé… »

Nao avait volontairement tourné le dos à Nina « Je… Reste où tu es et…. »

Nao mis ses mains sur ses jambes et serra fortement son pantalon « Ma mère m'a abandonné quand j'avais même pas 1 an. J'ai pas connu mon père et … »

_Pendant ce temps, dans un autre dortoir_

Mai fixa la clé dans sa main et ferma les yeux en insérant la clé à l'intérieur. Elle sentit une main chaude lui prendre la clé et l'insérer dans la serrure. Elle murmura « Vas-voir Shizuru, je vais bien »

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule « Je suis là pour toi Mai »

Mai rouvrit les yeux et fit face à Reito « Je suis désolée je pensais que c'était Natsuki »

- « Ce n'est rien »

Mai rentra dans son dortoir et fut surprise de voir Reito derrière elle. Il referma la porte et murmura « Je viens chaque matin cogner à ta porte pour savoir si tu étais rentrée »

Il fixa Mai qui semblait ailleurs et se retourna pour s'en aller « Attend Reito »

Celui-ci fit face à Mai qui reprit « Assied-toi, je dois te parler »

Reito s'assied mais émit tristement « Tu n'as pas à le faire Mai, je… je sais »

Mai essaya de retenir ses larmes « Mais j'ai besoin de le faire pour avancer ». Elle s'assied à côté de Reito et fixa un point imaginaire « J'ai perdu mes parents i ans, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. J'avais un petit frère et il est mort aussi. Quand je suis arrivée … »

_Pendant ce temps dans la salle du conseil _

Shizuru ouvrit la porte du conseil. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'installer qu'elle sentit une présence dans la pièce. En se retournant, elle découvrit Natsuki la fixant et émettant un sourire timide sur son visage. Shizuru ne savait pas quoi faire. Pouvait-elle lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser fougueusement ou devait-elle attendre que sa solitaire prenne les devants… Celle-ci se rapprocha de Shizuru et l'amena à s'asseoir sur le bureau. Natsuki quant à elle se mit à une distance de sécurité et fixa ses pieds.

« Nous n'avons pas toujours été à l'orphelinat…. »

_Flash-back Nao_

_J'étais souvent seule à l'orphelinat. Je connaissais tous les recoins de celle-ci. Je savais où me cacher pour fuir les plus âgés qui n'étaient pas toujours très gentils avec moi. Je savais me défendre mais face à des ados de 16-17 ans, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Depuis 11 ans c'était mon repaire, ma maison. J'avais entendu qu'une autre fille de 13 ans allait rentrer dans l'orphelinat et je voulais être la première à savoir quelque chose de primordiale « Etait-elle un danger potentiel ou serait-elle une fille que je n'aurais pas à m'en faire pour protéger mes affaires ?». Je l'ai vu, elle semblait être inoffensive et ça me rassurait…_

_Flash-back Mai_

_Je suis arrivée à l'orphelinat à 13 ans après la mort de ma grand-mère. Je n'avais plus de famille vivante et était contrainte à rester dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ma majorité. Le plus déroutant pour moi a été de ne pas pouvoir garder mes affaires bien longtemps. Certains jeunes les volaient et essayaient de les revendre. J'avais remarqué une fille semblant avoir mon âge, solitaire, partageant le même dortoir que moi. Une fois, je l'ai vu dormir, sans couverture ni même un drap. Je savais que les plus âgés étaient à l'origine de cela. Alors je me suis avancée avec ma couverture et me suis allongée prêt d'elle sans un mot. J'ai par ailleurs entendu avant de dormir « Nao » sur quoi je me suis dépêchée de répondre « Mai »…._

_Flash-back de Natsuki_

_J'avais atterrit à l'orphelinat de Fuuka. Dès le départ, personne n'a osé m'approcher. Malgré mes 14 ans, la mort émanait de moi. Pourtant, un soir, une fille de mon dortoir est venue me voir et m'a offert un peu de nourriture « Manges. Tu en as besoin ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me rappelait ma Mère alors j'ai obéit. Par la suite, elle et une certaine Nao restèrent avec moi. Le côté droit du dortoir était notre repère. Il nous arrivait souvent de dormir ensemble. Nous nous sommes petit à petit considérées comme des sœurs, veillant les unes sur les autres…_

_Flash-back de Mai_

_Je me souviens avoir sauté au cou de Natsuki « Nous allons avoir un tuteur, et rester ensemble. C'est le plus beau jour depuis notre rencontre ». Nao et Natsuki ne semblaient pas partager mon enthousiasme et aujourd'hui je sais qu'elles avaient parfaitement raison…._

_Flash-back de Nao_

_L'homme était riche et puissant à ce que j'avais pu comprendre. Ce qui me troubla le plus, c'est l'étroitesse de notre chambre, alors qu'il possédait une maison avec beaucoup de pièces. Nous étions trois dans la même chambre alors que nous aurions pu avoir chacune une chambre…_

_Flash-back de Natsuki_

_J'ai toujours eu un sixième sens pour sentir les hommes violents et ceci s'est confirmé la première fois où il a tenté de gifler Nao juste pour une trace de pas sur le carrelage blanc. Je me suis prise une gifle pour avoir osé retenir son bras et ensuite un coup de pied dans l'abdomen pour « mon manquement de reconnaissance de sa gentillesse »…_

_Flash-back de Mai_

_Dès ce jour, les coups étaient toujours plus violents et répétitifs. Natsuki trouvait toujours un moyen de le dénigrer ou de le mettre encore plus hors de lui pour qu'au final, il change de cible et s'attaque à elle…_

_Flash-back de Nao_

_Natsuki a encaissé pendant plus de deux mois les coups sans broncher mais un soir, l'ambulance est venue car une de ces côtes avait perforé légèrement son poumon. J'ai alors essayé de parler à l'ambulancier pour lui expliquer les réelles raisons mais j'ai senti un appui ferme sur mon épaule. J'étais comme paralysée. Une fois rentré de l'hôpital, il m'a attrapé violemment et m'a pousser dans un placard. Je suis restée 4 jours à l'intérieur. Je suis claustrophobe du plus loin que je me souvienne et ayant trouvé mon point faible, c'était devenu ma punition. Mai a bien sûr essayé de s'interposer mais son traitement n'était guère mieux que le mien. Il s'amusait à taper contre la porte du placard en me disant des propos crus. Comme quoi que je ne suis qu'un chat de gouttière que personne ne prendra la peine de caresser ou de s'occuper, que j'étais trop plate pour pouvoir donner envie à un homme. Que je n'étais même pas baisable malgré que ma mère était une putain et une salope. Et le pire que nous ne pourrions pas être de nouveau ensemble et que si on se liguait contre lui, on crèverait comme des chiens dans la rue et qu'on serait séparé. Je ne disais rien essayant de ne pas mourir de suffocation dans mon placard… _

_Flask-back de Mai_

_Natsuki était de plus en plus faible et malgré cela, elle continuait à encaisser. Une de ses côtes ne s'est jamais remise. Nous avons entendu l'ambulancier déclarer que les enfants orphelins ont une tendance hyperactive et que notre tuteur avait beaucoup de patience pour supporter autant de problème et de débordement… S'il savait... Nao avait été propulsée dans un placard et je connaissais sa claustrophobie alors j'ai essayé de m'interposer et là, une partie de moi a été plus que brisée. Je l'entendais dire des propos crus à Nao. Une fois fini, il s'est approché de moi et m'a plaqué au sol tout en me murmurant que contrairement à Nao, j'avais de quoi satisfaire un homme. Ce fut la première fois qu'il abusa de moi. Ma première fois avec un homme que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître…_

_Flash-back de Natsuki_

_J'avais récupéré de mes blessures et rentrais du lycée quand j'ai entendu Mai criait. J'étais rentrée deux heures avant et là, ce que je vis, a réveillé un sentiment en moi. Mai était comme ma mère, luttant contre un homme comme mon père. J'ai alors perdu pied, j'ai attrapé le tisonnier et ai tapé de toutes mes forces sur son épaule droite. Il a immédiatement lâché Mai. Le fait de la voir nue et larmoyant ne m'a pas calmé. Je me suis jetée sur lui et l'ai martelé de coups. Je ne sentais plus mes poings mais continuait à le frapper. Il ne bougeait plus. A ce moment précis, tuer cet ordure était la seule chose que j'avais en tête…_

_Flash-back de Mai_

_J'étais choquée par la violence dont Natsuki faisait part. J'ai crié son nom pour l'arrêter mais elle continuait. Je me suis empressée d'ouvrir le placard et de demander de l'aide à Nao qui resta là, fixant ma nudité et fixant Natsuki…_

_Flash-back de Nao_

_Je regardais Natsuki tabasser ce monstre mais n'émettais aucune pitié. Mai me suppliait de l'aider à retenir Natsuki mais à ce moment précis, je voulais donner raison à Natsuki. Elle allait le tuer si personne ne la retenait mais ceci me paraissait que justice. Alors j'ai fait abstraction des cris de Mai et fixait la scène. Puis mon esprit m'a commandé d'intervenir, non pas pour lui, mais pour Natsuki. Tuer un homme signifie la prison et je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre l'une de mes sœurs alors je me suis approchée d'elle…_

_Flash-back de Natsuki_

_Je sentais Mai essayant de me faire lâcher prise mais je continuais à le frapper. Mes poings saignaient suite à la violence de mes coups mais je ne ressentais plus rien… Jusqu'à ce que j'entende Nao me dire « Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser gagner ». J'ai alors fixé ma jeune sœur qui mit sa main sur la mienne « Si tu le tues, il aura gagné. Nous serons séparées ». Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai lâché prise…._

_Flash-back de Mai, Natsuki et Nao_

_La police est ensuite arrivée et on a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous avons été ramenées à l'orphelinat et avons rejoint par la suite cette Académie._

_Chambre de Nina_

Nina fixa le dos de Nao qui ne bougeait plus. Elle enlaça celui-ci et murmura « Je t'aime Nao »

Celle-ci haussa juste les épaules et murmura « Il a été exécuté y'a trois jours »

Nina renforça son étreinte et sentit la main de Nao sur l'une des siennes « Je peux maintenant arrêter d'avoir peur »

_Chambre de Mai_

Reito caressa le dos de Mai tout en murmurant « Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal Mai, je t'en fais la promesse ». Celle-ci ne dit mot et se contenta de se remettre de sa confession. Elle sentit Reito se décaler et se sentit porter sur son lit. Reito s'allongea contre elle, la tenant fermement « Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Repose-toi Mai »

- « Nous devons aller en cour »

- « Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Je veux juste être là pour toi. Le reste m'importe peu »

Mai se détendit et s'endormit pendant que Reito posa sa tête au-dessus de la sienne, le regard sombre _Je ne crois pas que j'aurais su m'arrêter. Natsuki Kuga, vous êtes une personne beaucoup plus forte que moi. Je l'aurais tué sans aucune hésitation._

_Bureau du conseil_

Natsuki n'avait pas quitté le sol des yeux durant sa confession. Shizuru s'avança et lui caressa le visage doucement. Natsuki se retira de l'emprise et murmura « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié »

Shizuru retenta une approche et murmura à son tour « Mais tu mérites mon amour Natsuki ». Shizuru passa ses bras autour de la taille de Natsuki et referma l'espace entre leur deux corps « Natsuki est quelqu'un de bon et de gentil par nature. Je suis contente que Natsuki soit mienne. Je ne laisserais rien me séparer de toi car j'aime la Natsuki que j'ai découvert depuis le début de l'année ». Shizuru déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Natsuki « Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je suis juste admirative de savoir à quel point tu es forte et solide Natsuki ». Elle déposa un deuxième baiser auquel Natsuki répondit légèrement « Mais Natsuki ne doit pas être toujours forte et solide. Tu as le droit d'avoir un moment de faiblesse et je serais là pour toi ». Shizuru embrassa de nouveau Natsuki et sentit une main remontant dans son dos et se posant sur ses omoplates. Le baiser était doux et nécessaire. Shizuru le rompit et murmura « Promets-moi de ne plus me laisser sans nouvelle. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi ». Natsuki hocha juste la tête et profita de ce moment pour relâcher toute la tension des derniers jours.


	13. la fête de l'été

**_note de l'auteur : un peu de douceur après un chapitre dur et complexe. Merci aux reviewers_**

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 3 juillet<em>

Natsuki se faufila et remonta un petit sentier, donnant accès à un espace privée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, ne voyant personne, passa la porte la séparant de son objectif. Elle prit l'objet nécessaire et réfléchit _C'est pas too much si ? … argh et pis faut que je fasse un truc bien pour me racheter de mon absence. Même si elle m'en veut pas, elle le mérite. _Elle fixa encore une fois ce qui se trouvait devant elle et murmura « Désolé mais c'est pour la bonne cause »

A la fin de la pause du midi, Natsuki se précipita dans la salle du conseil et vit Shizuru, le regard vers l'extérieur. Elle s'avança sans faire de bruit et murmura « Comment la trouves-tu ? »

Shizuru se retourna tout sourire et prit l'objet « Ara ma Natsuki est partie à la serre. Il est interdit de cueillir des roses ». Celle-ci grogna en termes de réponse mais reçu un baiser plein d'amour et sentit un front contre le sien « Mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Merci. Je vais la laisser sécher pour la garder aussi longtemps que je pourrais ». Natsuki embrassa Shizuru et murmura « Je dois y aller avant que front large rapplique ». Shizuru rit légèrement et voyant la forme de Natsuki s'éloigner « Ara Natsuki devrais prendre l'habitude d'appeler Haruka par son prénom ». Celle-ci portait un sourire sadique sur son visage « Front large ça lui va mieux »

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 6 Juillet<em>

- « Le film t'a plus ? »

- « Oui. La partie romantique était vraiment bien représentative »

- « Je parlais plutôt de la partie action moi »

- « Natsuki a ses préférences et j'ai les miennes »

- « Du moment qu'on trouve un compromis »

Natsuki raccompagna Shizuru vers sa demeure. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. A la vue de la demeure de Shizuru, Natsuki attrapa la jeune femme, surprise par ce geste, et lui déposa un baiser la faisant fondre littéralement parlant. Shizuru sourit à Natsuki qui ne voulait pas la lâcher

- « Je dois y aller Natsuki »

Celle-ci secoua la tête et murmura « Je ne te laisserais pas partir aussi facilement »

Shizuru sourit et s'avança doucement vers les lèvres de Natsuki qui commençait à desserrer son étreinte. Au moment de toucher ses lèvres, Shizuru embrassa le coin de celles-ci et se recula de l'étreinte valant une moue boudeuse de Natsuki. Shizuru rigola face à la réaction de Natsuki et s'empressa de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres « Je dois vraiment rentrer maintenant »

Natsuki souffla mais relâcha à contrecœur Shizuru en lui murmurant « Je te vois lundi Miss Fleur Bleue».

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 8 Juillet<em>

Shizuru sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et souffla de satisfaction « Natsuki est câline ce matin »

Elle reçut comme simple réponse un grognement_. _Shizuru se retourna toujours dans les bras de Natsuki et se colla contre elle « Ma Natsuki m'a manqué hier soir »

- « Vraiment ? »

Shizuru hocha la tête. Natsuki réfléchit puis émit timidement « Tu peux rester au dortoir avec-moi si tu veux »

Shizuru se releva _elle me propose de … _« Reito voudrait présenter Mai à ses parents avant la fête de l'été et Nao passe quasiment tout son temps avec Nina alors on pourrait avoir le dortoir »

Face au mutisme de Shizuru, Natsuki s'empressa de rajouter « C'est une mauvaise idée… »

- « Non c'est juste que… tu es sûre ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules « Y'a rien de mal à ça si ? »

La cloche sonna « Ah viens, faudrait pas qu'on soit à la bourre sinon ça donnerait une raison à Haruka pour me coller »

Le soir venu, Natsuki attendit l'arrivée de Shizuru avec impatience _Même si c'est petit j'espère que ça lui plaira. Mai a préparé la bouffe donc c'est ok, et après un bon p'tit dvd. _Natsuki entendit une légère frappe sur la porte. Elle invita Shizuru à entrer. Une fois, la porte refermée, Natsuki prit la main de Shizuru quelque peu étonnée _Ara ma solitaire est vraiment très tactile aujourd'hui _ « Là c'est le lit de Mai, au milieu celui de Nao et à l'opposée le mien » Elle se dirigea vers une autre pièce « la cuisine et pour finir dans le fond t'as la salle de bain »

Natsuki fit s'asseoir Shizuru au centre de la pièce sur un petit canapé donnant vu sur une table et un téléviseur. « Thé ? »

Shizuru sourit et hocha la tête. Natsuki lui tendit la tasse et s'assied à côté d'elle. « Mai a fait le dîner comme ça tu mourras pas empoisonnée »

Shizuru émit un léger rire et posa sa tasse sur la table. Natsuki porta un léger sourire narquois sur son visage et poussa délicatement Shizuru dans le canapé. Elle s'allongea sur elle, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et ses mains. « Tu es vraiment d'une beauté folle Shizuru ». Shizuru sentit les lèvres de Natsuki sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et profond _Natsuki est un bon kisser… Hum Natsuki… Shizuru tu devrais lui dire que tu ne veux pas faire ça de cette manière, sur un canapé après quelques jours de relation. _Natsuki continua à l'embrasser de façon plus désireuse émettant de légers soupirs. Elle descendit sa bouche le long de son cou et s'arrêta net lors de l'entente d'un coup sur la porte. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de penser _Par Kami merci_. Natsuki se releva délicatement en énonça un léger « Je reviens ».

- « QUOI ? »

- « Hey chiot calmos, j'ai oublié mon chargeur de téléphone »

Natsuki referma la porte au nez de Nao et reviens quelque instant après en lui balançant le chargeur - « Autre chose ? »

- « Heu non je crois que j'ai… »

Une porte devant son nez fut son interlocuteur _J'sais pas ce que tu fous Nats' mais ça doit être urgent_

Natsuki se redirigea vers Shizuru qui s'était rassise « Nao »

- « Ara Natsuki ne devrais pas… »

Une paire de lèvre l'arrêta dans sa taquinerie. Natsuki commença par poser sa main sur la cuisse de Shizuru puis remonta petit à petit vers son abdomen. La deuxième main suivit le même trajet et bientôt celles-ci malaxèrent délicatement la poitrine de Shizuru. Celle-ci ne pouvait cesser de penser _Natsuki sait y faire avec les femmes. Hum… Je ne peux pas faire … _Shizuru se décala légèrement faisant face à un regard étonné de Natsuki « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

- « Non c'était bien mais… »

- « Mais ? »

Shizuru baissa la tête « Je suis désolée, je vais rentrer chez moi ». Elle se releva et fut retenue par Natsuki « Tu romps avec moi ? »

Shizuru fut assez étonnée par la question mais n'eût pas le temps de répondre que Natsuki continua « Je suis désolée si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou si j'ai dit un truc moche, je voulais pas te blesser Shizuru »

- « Natsuki n'a rien fait de mal et je ne veux pas rompre avec elle »

- « Alors reste avec moi »

Shizuru semblait réfléchir « Je ne suis pas prête à faire ce genre de chose Natsuki »

Natsuki regarda perplexe « On le fait tout le temps où est le problème ? »

_Ara je crois qu'il y a un souci de compréhension _« Natsuki ne voulait pas faire… »

- « Faire ? »

Natsuki réfléchit et rougit intensément tout en secouant la tête « Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai pas dit de venir pour qu'on couche ensemble. J'veux juste passer du temps avec toi »

- « Kanin na Natsuki mais tes gestes… »

Natsuki s'était rapprochée et enlaça la taille de Shizuru « Je te caresse toujours quand je t'embrasse. J'suis désolée si tu l'as mal interprété. Je vais réchauffer la nourriture, tu n'as qu'à choisir un film et le lancer j'arrive d'accord ? » Shizuru hocha la tête et reçu un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Le film avait été regardé attentivement mais au moment de se coucher, Natsuki fixa les trois lits et émit « Je vais dormir dans le lit de Nao, tu n'as qu'à dormir dans le mien »

Shizuru hocha la tête. Shizuru entendit une légère respiration à ses côtés _Ara Natsuki dors comme un bébé. Si seulement j'osais…_ Elle se leva délicatement et poussa avec soin le lit de Natsuki contre celui de Nao. Elle se refaufila dans le lit mais sentit rapidement Natsuki se coller contre elle. La respiration signalait que celle-ci dormait toujours. Shizuru se colla davantage à Natsuki et laissa le sommeil prendre son droit, non sans une dernière pensée _Ma première nuit avec Na…tsu…ki_

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 9 Juillet<em>

Natsuki fut accueillie par une chaleur douce et apaisante. Ce qui la dérangeait était le bruit de fond

- « …. Mon lit »

- « …Dormir…. Réveil »

Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Shizuru collant sa tête contre sa poitrine complètement endormie _Une vraie déesse… _Elle se décala délicatement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- « Je sais à quoi ça ressemble mais y'a rien eu »

- « T'as intérêt à pas avoir fait tes galipettes dans mon lit chiot »

-« Ce n'est pas le problème Nao »

Natsuki fixa Mai qui semblait en colère « Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? »

- « Dis quoi ? »

- « QUE TU SORTAIS AVEC LA KAICHOU ! C'EST MERVEILLEUX NATSUKIIIII »

Natsuki avait été taclée au sol par Mai. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire « J'voulais vous le dire mais je voulais être sûre de mes sentiments avant »

- « Hey chiot on sait qu'elle te plaît »

- « Non elle me plaît pas Nao »

Nao et Mai regardèrent surprises Natsuki qui portait un regard doux et paisible sur son visage « Ce n'est pas une histoire d'attraction c'est beaucoup plus. Je l'aime vraiment »

La bouche de Nao avait chuté.

- « Elle le sait ? »

- « Je sais pas mais je ne lui ai pas encore dis »

- « Et pourquoi ? »

- « J'attends de voir comment sont ses parents, s'ils me dénigrent pas et surtout si elle continuera à m'aimer pour ce que je suis »

- « Natsuki... Allez manges »

Les trois n'ont pas remarqué que Shizuru avait entendu la conversation et portait un sourire niais sur son visage _Ma Natsuki m'aime, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie_

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 13 Juillet<em>

- « Mais arrête de te dandiner comme ça »

- « J'y peux rien j'ai pas l'habitude des costumes »

- « T'avais qu'à mettre une robe comme moi et Nao »

- « Et pis quoi encore ? »

Nao, Mai et Natsuki marchèrent en direction du dôme où certains donateurs de l'académie se trouvaient. Natsuki fut surprise par la beauté de la pièce _Voilà où passe l'argent… enfin je vais fermer ma gueule ça vaut mieux_

- « Y'a Nina là-bas Tschuss »

Mai secoua la tête en regardant s'éloigner Nao mais fut surprise d'entendre « Puis-je être votre cavalier très chère Lady ? »

Natsuki et Mai se retournèrent pour faire face à Reito. Il s'inclina quelque peu comme un gentleman valant un léger rire de Mai et un grognement de Natsuki « Vas-y Mai on se voit après la soirée »

Natsuki resta seule devant la porte d'entrée. Elle manquait d'air _J'vais crever dans ce putain de costume et Mai qui m'a mis ce ruban à la con, j'en peux plus_

_-_ « Natsuki ? »

Natsuki eut le souffle coupé en voyant la robe de Shizuru _je peux mourir en paix j'ai pu rencontrer l'une des sept merveilles du monde._

- « Shi…Shizuru tu es… je… j'ai pas d'autre mot que sublime là »

Shizuru sourit et énonça « Natsuki porte très bien le tailleur et est très belle »

- « C'est pas vraiment comparable et pis… j'étouffe là-dedans»

Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki et commença à délier le ruban « Et là ça va mieux ? »

Natsuki passa sa main autour de son cou « Ah oui merci. C'est Mai qui m'a aidé alors je savais pas qu'on pouvait l'arranger »

- « Shizuru »

Celle-ci se retourna pour faire face à une femme plus âgée _Ara je crois que la soirée ne sera pas aussi rose_

Natsuki était marquée par la ressemblance entre Shizuru et la femme

- « Nous présenterais-tu ton amie ? »

- « Natsuki ce sont mes parents »

Shizuru regarda Natsuki et lui mima de se plier quelque peu. Comprenant le message, Natsuki reproduit le geste « Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur et Madame Fujino »

Natsuki ne remarqua pas le regard sombre de Shizuru. Sa mère reprit « C'est donc vous Natsuki ?»

Natsuki hocha la tête. Nao se rapprocha de Natsuki et lui émit faiblement « Chiot, j'ai besoin d'argent ? »

- « J'suis occupée là Nao »

Nao regarda vite fait les adultes et se retourna vers Natsuki « Allez s'te plait, j'te les rendrais »

Natsuki grogna et tira de sa veste un portefeuille reflétant un petit nombre de billets. Shizuru le remarqua et fronça les sourcils _Où a-t-elle eu tout cet argent ?_

Natsuki tendit environs 10 billets à Nao « Tiens. Maintenant retourne voir Nina »

Nao sourit et avant de se retourner dit d'un sourire narquois « Vous êtes aussi chaude que votre fille M'dame »

Natsuki secoua la tête « Je suis désolée, Nao est … enfin bref »

Le silence commençait à prendre une certaine place. Ce fut Monsieur Fujino qui le brisa « Notre fille nous a parlé de vous en bien alors j'espère ne pas être déçu de par vos agissements et intentions envers Shizuru »

Natsuki hocha juste la tête. « Monsieur je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

Le père de Shizuru hocha la tête « Connaissez-vous toutes les personnes ici ? »

- « Ara Natsuki, pourquoi cette question à mon père ? »

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru « Les Viola, je veux savoir où ils sont et les remercier »

Les parents de Shizuru semblaient stupéfaits. La mère de Shizuru rompit le silence gênant « Ils ne sont pas ici, je peux vous l'assurer Natsuki »

Natsuki souffla.

- « Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma curiosité mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous les rencontrer ? »

- « Mère je… »

- « Laisse Shizuru, c'est pas un secret. M'dame, Monsieur Viola m'a permis d'être où je suis aujourd'hui et c'est pour ça que je voulais le remercier. Je sais que les Viola font beaucoup de truc et qu'ils rencontrent beaucoup de gens… je doute qu'ils se souviennent d'un enfant et surtout d'un enfant de mon rang mais je voulais quand même les remercier »

Ayant fini son monologue, Natsuki fixa Shizuru « Je vais rentrer au dortoir, j'ai rien à faire ici. Je suis pas à ma place. Reste avec tes parents. »

- « Mais… »

- « Tu vas devoir saluer beaucoup de personnes et je vais faire que déguiser. Je passerais te voir pendant ces six semaines de vacances, ne t'inquiète pas »

Shizuru resta figée sur place. Voyant la tristesse de sa fille, la mère de Shizuru émit une proposition « Souhaitez-vous partager vos six semaines de vacances avec Shizuru ? »

- « Je … je peux pas laisser mes sœurs désolée »

- « Vos sœurs ? »

- « Nao et Mai M'dame »

- « Shizuma est très bien Natsuki »

Shizuma regarda Shizuru devenue silencieuse et émit légèrement « Ara je ne vois pas d'inconvénients si vos sœurs se joignent à vous. Nous avons une maison secondaire où vous pouvez loger au moins 8 personnes »

- « Mère, Kanzaki-san ainsi que Wang-san risque de venir également »

- « Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient »

Shizuru fixa Natsuki « Natsuki ? »

- « Je… Faut que je voie avec elles avant. Tu n'auras qu'à me donner l'adresse et j'essayerais de les convaincre pour te rejoindre »

Natsuki se recula et s'inclina devant Shizuma et son mari. Elle regarda Shizuru d'une façon douce et protectrice et déposa délicatement un baiser au revers de sa main sous le regard surpris des trois Fujino. Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de Shizuru et lui murmura « Reito n'a pas que des mauvaises idées »

Shizuru émit un léger rire en voyant Natsuki s'éloigner.

- « Shizuru, elle … »

Shizuru secoua juste la tête, coupant son père dans sa question. Le regard vague, elle murmura tristement « Veillez m'excuser Père, Mère, je … je me dois d'aller saluer les invités ». Monsieur Fujino fixa sa fille s'éloigner et secoua la tête « Notre fille est vraiment ... »

- « Je sais Anata. Elle possède bien le caractère et la détermination des Fujino. Même si cela fait notre fierté, cela fait également ma plus grande tristesse »

Anata déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa femme « Shizuru est une fille intelligente et reviendra sur cette amourette »

Shizuma sourit à son mari « Je ne pense pas que c'est une simple amourette, mon très cher époux »

Anata fronça les sourcils « Alors nous allons devoir remédier à la détermination de notre fille »

**note de l'auteur : Rassurez-vous, tout n'est jamais aussi rose...**


	14. Terreurs nocturnes

**_Note de l'auteur : Claire ne t'en fait pas Tomoe fera une légère apparition dans le prochain chapitre. Pour ce qui est des Viola... Mystère Mystère..._**

**_Pour les autres merci pour les reviews et toutes les personnes m'étant fidèles. Maintenant le plus important ... la suite ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 17 Juillet<em>

- « C'est quoi cette putain de baraque ? »

- « Nao... Commences pas. Y'aura sans doute ses parents et déjà que t'as fait forte impression la première fois »

Natsuki, Nao, Mai et Nina étaient devant la porte. Ce fut Nao qui craqua et tambourina à la porte « On va pas regarder la porte toute la journée »

Elle fut accueillie par Shizuru avec un large sourire. Nao passa devant elle en lui demandant sa chambre et disparut en tenant par la main Nina

- « Elle ne changera donc jamais »

- « Ara Mai, ce n'est pas grave. Reito m'a prévenu de son retard »

- « Tes parents sont pas là ? »

Shizuru secoua la tête « Ils passeront peut-être mais ne resteront pas. Ils ont confiance en moi »

Natsuki hocha la tête et désigna les sacs « On va aller ranger si ça te dérange pas »

Shizuru amena Mai jusqu'à une chambre « Reito sera juste à côté. Je pense que tu préfères garder ton intimité mais … dans le cas contraire je te laisse lui en parler »

- « Merci Shizuru »

Shizuru referma la porte et se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour y découvrir une Natsuki écrasée sur le lit. Tout en souriant, elle referma la porte « Ara Natsuki a une drôle de façon de ranger »

- « Viens t'allonger avec moi »

Shizuru s'exécuta et se retrouva plaquer contre le lit, Natsuki au-dessus « Merci »

Shizuru essaya de faire abstraction de la situation « Pourquoi ma Natsuki me remercie ? »

- « Pour ça. Mais je veux que tu me laisse payer la part de mes sœurs et moi. Je ne prendrais pas un non comme réponse »

- « Je t'ai invité Natsuki »

- « Je ne veux pas que tes parents croient que je me sers de toi alors s'il te plaît »

Shizuru se contenta d'hocher la tête. Natsuki portait un sourire séducteur sur son visage « Maintenant, je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis 5 jours »

Elle solda sa phrase par un baiser profond. Shizuru enroula par instinct ses bras autour du cou de Natsuki. Celle-ci s'étala de tout son long, plaçant ses jambes entre celles de Shizuru. La température avait augmenté d'un coup et Shizuru commençait à se perdre face à ses propres actions. Elle sentit deux mains sous ses cuisses lui demandant indirectement d'enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin de la propriétaire des extrémités tactiles. Elles continuèrent à se caresser et à se désirer jusqu'à ce que Shizuru sente une certaine humidité entre ses jambes. Elle s'arrêta net valant un léger souffle de la part de Natsuki. Sentant la gêne prendre une place importante, Natsuki caressa délicatement le visage de Shizuru « J'suis désolée. Je voulais juste aller un peu plus loin mais je ne te force pas. Prend ton temps d'accord ? »

Shizuru hocha faiblement la tête et sentit Natsuki se placer sur le côté. Shizuru se rapprocha de Natsuki qui l'enveloppa dans ses bras « Nous ne sommes ensembles que depuis un mois Natsuki, je voudrais … »

- « Tu n'as pas à te justifier Shizuru. Je patienterais »

Après un moment, Natsuki rompit le silence « Ne Shizuru ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Faudrait peut-être qu'on sorte de la chambre. Connaissant Nao, elle va s'imaginer des trucs hard entre nous »

* * *

><p><em>Vendredi 19 Juillet<em>

Natsuki se réveilla en sursaut, les poings serraient et le souffle saccagé. Elle transpirait fortement et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seule une faible lumière passait à travers une fissure du volet. _Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais… _Elle se mit en position assise sur le rebord du lit et plaça sa tête entre ses mains _Je dois faire quelque chose avant de devenir folle…_ Elle se leva précipitamment et pris ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea aux abords de la forêt, à proximité de la maison secondaire des Fujino, et commença à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Elle trouva une souche d'arbre et s'installa dessus. _Même mort, il me traumatise encore. J'ai besoin de trouver un moyen de vaincre cette peur… Le sport me calme mais ce n'est que passager. _Natsuki ferma un instant les yeux et se releva tout en fixant le ciel et murmura « Mère. Tu me manques tellement ». Elle se redirigea dans la demeure et se recoucha délicatement contre Shizuru. Celle-ci ne dormait pas mais n'émit aucun son _Que dois-je faire pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité ?_

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 25 Juillet<em>

Natsuki se retrouvait encore une fois dans la forêt après une terreur nocturne. Elle était dehors depuis plus d'une heure à fixer la lune lorsqu'elle entendit un léger couinement. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remonta vers l'origine du bruit. Guidée par la pleine lune, elle découvrit un jeune louveteau. Natsuki s'avança vers lui et découvrit que celui-ci avait une patte en sang, un bout de verre à l'intérieur. L'animal essaya de se relever lors de la vue de la jeune fille mais en vain. « Hey p'tit loup. Bouge pas »

Natsuki s'avança et tendit la main recevant une morsure de la part du jeune loup. Natsuki regarda le sang couler le long de sa main et tenta une deuxième approche. Elle avait sa main à proximité du bout de verre et fixa le louveteau « Tu vas avoir mal mais si tu pouvais éviter de me mordre ». Natsuki tira d'un coup sec, lui valant une légère morsure de la part de l'animal. Elle grimaça suite à la douleur engendrée mais déchira une de ses manches et enroula la patte de l'animal à l'intérieur. Celui-ci se releva et boita, la queue entre les pattes, vers Natsuki. Celle-ci mis sa main blessée devant lui et sentit une langue râpeuse. Un grognement à l'arrière se fit entendre. Natsuki se retourna pour faire face à trois loups adultes. Ceux-ci montraient les crocs. Natsuki déglutit fortement mais vit le louveteau se rapprocher des loups et se frotter contre l'un d'entre eux « Vous étiez inquiets pour votre petit ». Deux des trois loups rebroussèrent chemin tandis que l'autre s'avançait vers Natsuki. Elle plaça de nouveau sa main devant elle et sentit un museau froid puis un coup de langue dessus. L'instant d'après les loups avaient tous disparu, laissant une Natsuki légèrement souriante _Les animaux sont parfois plus humains que certains d'entre nous._

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 1 Août<em>

Natsuki fixa sa main. « Natsuki aurait pu attraper la rage… Natsuki doit se montrer plus prudente »

- « Je vais bien Shizuru »

Depuis une semaine, Shizuru essayait de raisonner Natsuki sur son action mais en vain. Elle sentit Natsuki l'embrasser sur la joue « Il ne voulait pas mordre. Il était blessé. C'est sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il a mal et qu'il a besoin d'aide »

Shizuru soupira « Alors Natsuki devrait me mordre »

Natsuki semblait surprise face au propos de Shizuru qui poursuivit « Je sais que tu te réveilles quasiment chaque nuit »

Natsuki se releva et tenta de fuir la discussion « Allons rejoindre les autres ». Shizuru ne répondit pas. Elle était entre la colère, la tristesse et la frustration. Natsuki tendit sa main mais Shizuru ne bougea pas.

« Natsuki préfère se faire mordre par un loup plutôt que de me parler. Comment dois-je le comprendre ? »

- « Shizuru… »

Celle-ci se releva et passa devant Natsuki « Si Natsuki préfère cela, je ne peux pas aller contre. Mais Natsuki devrait savoir que cela me blesse fortement »

Le soir, Natsuki était allongée dans le lit, le dos de Shizuru lui faisant face. Elle caressa celui-ci mais sentit l'autre femme se décaler de l'emprise « Tu comptes bouder jusque la fin des vacances ? »

- « Je ne boude pas. Natsuki devrait commencer à dormir pour avoir un minimum de sommeil avant sa balade nocturne. Sur ce, je suis fatiguée »

Natsuki souffla mais tourna le dos à Shizuru _Elle est vraiment têtue quand elle s'y met_ Elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son abdomen, la ramenant vers un corps chaud. _Peut-être pas si têtue que ça… _Elle sentit Shizuru respirer dans son cou et frotter son nez dans ses cheveux « Promets-moi de me réveiller si tu es mal Natsuki ». Celle-ci plaça une de ses mains sur celles de Shizuru « Bien »

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 8 Août<em>

Shizuru fut réveillée par une lumière aveuglante. Elle se mit en position assise et essaya d'adapter ses yeux à la lumière provenant de la lampe de chevet. Elle se retourna et fit face à une Natsuki quelque peu en sueur et tremblante.

- « Natsuki ?»

Celle-ci semblait être absente. Elle resta les yeux dans le vide et murmura « Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu la défendre face à lui ?». Shizuru prit une des mains de Natsuki « Natsuki … Mai va bien »

Celle-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre « J'aurais pu prendre son revolver et tirer dessus si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche et aussi apeurée »

Shizuru fronça les sourcils mais continua à tenir fermement les mains de Natsuki qui poursuivit dans sa transe « Tellement lâche que je me suis pissée dessus et lui se moquait de moi ». Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Natsuki qui semblait revivre en boucle une scène « Elle serait encore en vie si j'avais su me comporter comme un adulte »

_C'est de sa mère qu'elle parle et pas de Mai… _« Je mérite cette souffrance et cette douleur pour ma lâcheté »

Ce fut une gifle qui la ramena à la réalité. Shizuru haussa le ton et la serra contre elle « Comment peux-tu te considérer comme lâche ? Personne ne devrait être confrontée à ce genre de comportement et surtout pas un enfant de 14 ans. Tu n'es pas lâche Natsuki. Tu étais juste un enfant. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu comprends ? Personne de ton âge n'aurais pu agir »

Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru et se blottit contre elle, laissant échapper les larmes n'ayant pas coulées depuis des années.

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 14 août<em>

Depuis la révélation, les journées et les nuits étaient sereines et reposantes. Les trois couples étaient assis à une table et bavardaient tranquillement. Nina avait l'air fatigué ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Shizuru « Nina tout va bien ? »

- « Oui pourquoi ? »

- « Tu me semble fatiguée »

Nina rougit d'un coup et Nao se colla derrière elle « Je te laisserais dormir ce soir ». Ce fut au tour de Mai à rire « Décidément Nao, tu ne changera jamais »

Nao émit une moue boudeuse « Quoi on est en couple c'est normal non ? »

Elle concentra son intention sur Natsuki « Chiot tu me comprends hein ? »

Natsuki se contenta d'hocher la tête. Shizuru se sentit comme vide _Alors ma Natsuki fait croire à Nao que nous avons des relations intimes… A-t-elle honte d'attendre ?_

Mai fixa Reito qui était silencieux _C'est un homme il a des besoins alors pourquoi ne m'en fait-il pas part ? Sûrement à cause de mon passé…_

En plein milieu de la nuit Shizuru fut réveillée par de légers bruits. Elle se leva. En passant devant la porte de Nao et Nina, le son était beaucoup plus sonore. _Ara il semblerait que Nao ait changé d'avis, Nina va être encore fatiguée demain…_ Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et remarqua que la lumière dans la chambre de Reito était encore allumée. Elle se rendit à proximité pour le saluer quand elle entendit un faible murmure « Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire Mai »

Elle s'avança à proximité de la pièce pour voir Mai accroupie devant l'entre-jambe de Reito. Rougie par la situation, elle se précipita dans sa chambre _Ara, je vais être marquée à vie par cette image. _Elle se réinstalla dans le lit et sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle « 'Zuru ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Tu ne dors pas ? »

- « Kanin na si je t'ai réveillé »

Elle sentit la pression se faire plus ferme « Pas grave »

Shizuru se retourna pour faire face à Natsuki quasiment rendormie. Elle se mordit les lèvres _Si Mai le fait avec Reito alors je peux aussi essayer _« Natsuki ? »

Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux « Tu veux bien t'allonger sur le dos ? »

Natsuki semblait surprise par la requête mais s'exécuta. Shizuru se plaça au-dessus d'elle et commença à retirer le short de Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait confuse « Shi… Shizuru qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

Celle-ci avait descendu son corps entre les jambes de Natsuki et émit faiblement « Je… Ne me demande pas »

La partie inférieure de Natsuki était nue et Natsuki décelait une légère respiration sur son intimité. Essayant de garder son calme, elle murmura « Tu n'es pas … hum ». Suite à l'action de Shizuru, elle avait replié ses jambes et commençait à caresser les cheveux de Shizuru « Plus bas Shizuru ». Elle laissa la fille entre ses jambes découvrir ses propres actions non sans émettre de temps en temps des encouragements ou des demandes. Natsuki commençait à approcher de l'orgasme lorsqu'elle murmura à Shizuru « Shizuru je … ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son corps se contracta. Elle sentit Shizuru se décaler et s'allonger sur elle. Reprenant son calme Natsuki émit « Tu vas bien ? ». Shizuru hocha la tête « Je suis désolée si c'était mauvais ». Natsuki caressa les cheveux humides de Shizuru « C'était vraiment bien, mais… »

- « Mais ? »

- « Pourquoi subitement comme ça ? Je ne me plains pas mais je pensais que tu voulais attendre »

- « Natsuki a le droit d'avoir du plaisir malgré que je souhaite attendre »

Natsuki ria faiblement « Mon seul plaisir est d'être avec toi Shizuru. Je pouvais vraiment attendre »

Shizuru semblait rassurer et s'endormit sur Natsuki

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 19 Août<em>

- « Voilà je pense pas que j'ai oublié quelque chose »

Shizuru fixait Natsuki qui finissait de faire sa valise. _Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle veut repartir aujourd'hui alors qu'il nous reste encore quelques jours de vacances. _Voyant la moue de Shizuru, Natsuki se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça délicatement « Mai et Nao sont reparties depuis plus de trois jours et je voudrais vraiment me préparer à la suite des cours. Faut que je fasse les devoirs à rendre »

Shizuru hocha juste la tête.

- « Tu m'en veux ? »

- « Non mais je pensais que ma Natsuki resterait avec moi jusque la fin des vacances »

Shizuru fixa un instant Natsuki qui semblait tendue « Tu sais ça va me manquer aussi de pas t'avoir toujours avec moi et de pas te sentir contre moi »

Shizuru repensa à la situation délicate datant de quelques jours « Natsuki ne me fuit pas parce que… »

- « Parce que ? »

Shizuru concentra son regard vers un point lointain « Notre discussion de jeudi dernier »

Natsuki embrassa le front de Shizuru puis ses lèvres « Je ne te fuis pas mais je maintiens mes propos. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses ce genre de …. De choses même si j'ai aimé… Je ne veux pas prendre du plaisir si je ne peux pas t'en donner Shizuru »

Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Shizuru « Mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis frustrée ou fâchée. Au contraire je suis flattée que tu prennes sur toi de cette manière mais je ne peux pas accepter »

Shizuru avait resserrée son étreinte et murmura dans le cou de Natsuki « Tu es quelqu'un de bien Natsuki »

Natsuki émit un léger rire et se décala de l'étreinte « Shizuru ? »

- « Hum ? »

Natsuki se concentra et secoua la tête « Fais attention à toi et passe le bonjour à tes parents pour moi ». En se dirigeant hors de la maison de Shizuru, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser _Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Il faut que je me concentre sur les choses importantes. Yamada m'a vraiment fait un cadeau en me parlant de ce boulot. Il faut que j'assure un max pour pouvoir penser et dire à Shizuru que je l'aime et ne veut qu'-elle._


	15. désaccord paternel

_Mardi 20 Août_

Shizuru passa le pas de sa porte. Elle se dirigea dans le salon et remarqua la présence de ses parents en compagnie de trois autres personnes. En s'avançant davantage, Shizuru remarqua la présence de Tomoe _Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas comprendre…_

Shizuru salua les différents occupants et se plaça proche de son père ayant un léger sourire « Shizuru, votre amie est très raffinée »

- « Mon amie ? »

Anata fixa Tomoe tout sourire et reprit « Cette jeune femme est venue avec ses parents pour nous demander une promesse de rendez-vous. Je suis honoré de recevoir les Marguerite chez nous et de savoir que nos enfants s'entendent aussi bien. Ceci est prometteur pour l'avenir »

Shizuru se leva brusquement « Veuillez m'excuser »

Elle sentit une légère pression sur son bras « Shizuru-sama »

Shizuru se décala de l'emprise et sentant la colère venir, essaya de se retenir mais en vain « Jamais ! Vous m'entendez jamais je vous donnerais cette promesse et jamais je ne voudrais ce que vous désirez »

Tomoe sentit la colère venir, face à l'humiliation publique « Si votre père accepte, vous vous devez de… »

- « Je regrette ma réponse sera toujours la même »

Tomoe attrapa le poignet de Shizuru. Shizuma allait intervenir mais vit la détermination dans les yeux de sa fille « Une seule personne recevra mes faveurs et vous savez qui est cette personne Tomoe »

Tomoe resserra son emprise « Vous préférez traîner avec ses chiens plutôt qu'avec… »

Une gifle avait fendu l'air et atterrit sur la joue droite de Tomoe. Shizuru parla d'un ton menaçant « Osez encore une fois appeler Natsuki et ses soeurs de chiens et je ferais en sorte que les Viola s'en prenne personnellement à vous et votre famille pour que vous puissiez devenir l'un des leurs. Est-ce clair ? »

Tomoe relâcha la prise et déglutit difficilement. Voyant ses parents se lever, elle s'inclina face aux Fujino et passa la porte. Après les Marguerite partis, Anata éclata de colère « Comment osez-vous vous comporter de cette manière ? »

Shizuru se rapprocha de son père « Je n'ai rien fait de mal »

- « Vous fréquentez cette femme qui ne ... »

- « Pas vous Père ! »

Shizuru regarda son père avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse mais émit difficilement « Elle est la seule qui m'importe. Alors ne me demandez pas cela »

Shizuma s'avança vers sa fille et lança un regard à son mari « Anata… Il est assez »

- « Que voulez-vous dire par ne me demandez pas cela ? »

Shizuru trembla quelque peu « Je ne choisirais pas entre ma famille et Natsuki »

Anata fronça les sourcils « Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire là-dessus »

Shizuru secoua la tête « Bien Père »

Anata amorça un léger sourire vite retombé après la réplique de sa fille « Mais sachez que seule Natsuki m'importe alors ne me demander pas de choisir. Je peux vivre sans argent avec une personne qui m'aime mais je ne peux pas vivre avec une personne ayant de l'argent et que je n'aime pas »

Anata resta figé face au propos de sa fille qui s'inclina et murmura « Je la choisirais elle plutôt que vous Père »

Shizuma fixa sa fille se dirigeant vers ses quartiers et énonça « Sachez mon cher époux que je suivrais notre fille. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir que seul l'amour est important »

Anata sortit de sa transe et s'avança à proximité de sa femme « Je ne veux que son bien »

- « Son bien ? Elle doit être la seule à le trouver »

- « Je n'accepterais pas une personne ayant aussi peu d'intérêt pour ma fille »

Shizuma se décala de l'emprise et murmura tristement « Alors soyez prêt à la perdre »

Cette réplique avait laissé un goût amer dans la gorge d'Anata _Savez-vous à quel point je me soucie de votre avenir ma fille? Cette femme ne pourra pas vous apporter ce que vous méritez réellement. Elle n'est pas de notre monde et ne pourra jamais y trouver sa place. L'avez-vous au moins compris ma chère fille…._

* * *

><p><em>Le Lundi 2 septembre <em>

_Une semaine que les cours ont repris et j'en peux déjà plus… Mai a raison, je devrais peut-être ralentir sinon je ne vais pas tenir jusque la fête de l'hiver…_

- « KUGA ! »

-« Oi ! »

Natsuki fixa Midori à quelques centimètres de son bureau « Je vois que j'ai enfin toute ton attention. Pour la n-ième demande, pourrais-tu expliquer cette matrice aux autres ? »

- « Heu ouai »

...

Shizuru attendit Natsuki à la sortie de la salle « Natsuki ? Tout va bien ? »

Natsuki sourit à l'inquiétude de Shizuru « Je suis juste fatiguée, ne t'inquiète pas »

Shizuru allait répliquer quand le téléphone de Natsuki sonna « Ouai ? hum … ce soir ? … ouai …. ok j'serais là. Même heure ? … ok »

Natsuki raccrocha son téléphone « Désolé. Tu disais ? »

- « Je … Qui était-ce ? »

Natsuki semblait surprise par la question « Rien d'important. On va déjeuner ? ». Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Shizuru de répondre qu'elle l'entraina à la cafétéria

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 19 septembre<em>

Shizuru se regardait dans la glace de son miroir. _J'espère que je suis assez jolie pour ma Natsuki._ A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être triste _Depuis la reprise des cours, elle est différente avec moi malgré que l'on se voit à nos pauses. Et toujours ses coups de téléphones à l'improviste. Pourrait-elle avoir une autre femme… ara Shizuru fait-lui confiance_

Malgré la suggestion de son esprit Shizuru ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre cette hypothèse. Elle fixa l'heure et décida de se rendre au bar habituellement fréquenté par les sœurs. Elle aperçue Nao et Mai mais Natsuki n'était pas encore arrivée. S'installant, elle coupa court à ses questionnements « Où est Natsuki ? »

- « Chiot ? Un truc à régler, elle devrait pas tarder »

- « Quel genre de chose ? »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Shizuru, Natsuki sera bientôt là »

_Cela ne répond franchement pas à ma question_

- « Je ne voudrais pas me montrer persévérante mais… »

- « CHIOT ! ICI ! »

Natsuki fulmina en direction de la table « Nao ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Surtout devant Shizuru »

Natsuki embrassa délicatement Shizuru et se posa à proximité d'elle « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Maintenant que Natsuki est là oui »

- « Quoi on est d'une si mauvaise compagnie que ça ?»

- « Mai non mais toi Spider t'es vraiment …je me demande ce que Nina te trouve »

- « Espèce de Chiot sans cervelle »

Mai tira Nao avec elle « On va chercher les conso »

Natsuki regarda amoureusement Shizuru « Tu m'as manqué tu sais. J'suis contente que t'es pu venir »

Shizuru caressa la main de Natsuki mais celle-ci porta une grimace montrant une douleur « Tu as mal ? »

- « Oui mais t'inquiète ça va passer »

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

- « Mauvaise réception »

Voyant que Natsuki n'en dirait pas plus, Shizuru décida d'attendre l'arrivée de Mai et Nao. La soirée se passa sans difficulté. A la fin de celle-ci Natsuki paya l'intégralité de l'addition. Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un nombre important de billets dans son portefeuille mais ne dit rien. Sur le chemin du retour, une question triturait l'esprit de celle-ci _Où trouve-t-elle autant de liquide ?_

Arrivée devant chez elle, Natsuki l'embrassa tendrement mais fut retenue par Shizuru « J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose Natsuki »

- « Je t'écoute »

- « Promets-moi que cet argent est gagné légalement »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils « Quoi tu crois que je le vole ? »

- « Non mais… »

Natsuki leva la main en l'air « Ah oui suis-je bête ! Je viens des bas quartiers alors je vole forcément pour réussir à payer des repas et des verres à la femme que j'aime. Ceci est d'une logique à toute épreuve Shizuru»

- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

- « Ne change pas de … »

Natsuki fut interrompue par une paire de lèvre douce. Elle sentit Shizuru se coller à elle « Je suis désolée ma Natsuki. J'ai juste peur pour toi »

- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Cet argent est clean »

Elle sentit une pression supplémentaire sur son dos « Je te crois Natsuki. Je ne poserais plus de questions »

- « Je ne te demande pas ça. Juste ne pense pas ce genre de chose sur moi »

- « Kanin na »

Natsuki caressa le dos de Shizuru. Celle-ci portait un léger sourire et murmura dans le cou de Natsuki « Natsuki peut redire quelle femme je suis ? »

Natsuki rougit et secoua la tête tout en souriant à Shizuru « Tu as très bien entendu »

- « S'il te plaît »

Natsuki rougit davantage et murmura faiblement « Tu es la femme que j'aime »

Shizuru se décala, embrassa Natsuki et énonça en traversant la rue « Je t'aime aussi ma Natsuki »

Shizuru referma la porte de chez elle et fit face à son père « Shizuru, je…. »

- « Je suis fatiguée Père »

Anata s'approcha de sa fille et caressa délicatement sa joue, valant un regard tourné vers le bas de la part de celle-ci « Je voudrais vraiment que vous compreniez que je ne pense qu'à votre bien »

Shizuru secoua la tête « Non Père. Vous vous devriez comprendre que mon bien résulte en cette jeune femme. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatiguée »

Anata retint légèrement sa fille qui s'empressa de murmurer « Pouvez-vous au moins respecter mon souhait malgré votre désaccord ? Je l'aime vraiment Père »

Anata se décala, laissant sa fille rejoindre sa chambre « Je ne peux pas cautionner cela mais essayerais de connaître cette jeune femme »

Shizuru s'arrêta à mi-chemin de l'escalier et se retourna vers son père en émettant un léger « Merci »


	16. Tromperie

_Lundi 28 septembre _

_Chez les Viola _

- « Okaa-san, Otou-san je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! »

- « Comment était la Chine mon enfant ? »

- « Bien malgré que je préfère rester ici, auprès des miens »

Les deux parents regardèrent avec fierté leur enfant

- « Ceci ne pose pas de problème que vous soyez ici ? »

- « Nous sommes heureux de passer du temps avec vous »

- « Cela n'était pas le but de ma question…. »

- « Nous devrions revenir sur cette discussion plus tard. Je dois vous parler de vos possibilités de gestion »

- « Mais Okaa-san… »

- « Nous avons acquis un nouveau marché en ville. J'aimerais que vous preniez la direction. C'est un secteur qui, je suis sûre vous fera plaisir »

La jeune femme s'inclina et suivit ses parents, prête à assumer ses obligations.

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 5 octobre <em>

_Cette pièce est vraiment belle et tellement fine. La jeune femme ayant le privilège de la porter devra en être digne…. Dommage que je ne puisse pas le garder pour moi ou choisir la cliente qui pourrait la porter. _

- « Mme Viola a appelé Mademoiselle »

- « Et que voulez Okaa-san ? »

- « Elle voulait vous rappeler que la fête de l'hiver approche et que votre demeure est le lieu de réception »

- « Dites à Okaa-san que les préparatifs seront finis en tant voulu et que je ne permettrais pas un échec de cette réception. C'est un grand événement pour nous tous. Et il est encore plus important pour montrer la suprématie des Viola »

- « Bien Mademoiselle, je vais transmettre à Madame Votre Mère»

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 6 octobre <em>

_Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Ara Haruka ne finit jamais une réunion avant que le soleil ne se couche, j'aurais dû le prévoir. Heureusement que ce magasin reste ouvert la nuit. J'ai promis à Mère de lui ramener ses infusions. _Shizuru marchait en direction de chez elle quand elle fut interpellée

- « S'il vous plait M'dame, une p'tite pièce »

Shizuru se figea et découvrit deux jeunes enfants. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et leur murmura doucement « Vous devriez rentrer chez vous jeunes gens, la nuit est dangereuse »

- « Yep M'dame mais j'suis courageux moi »

Shizuru secoua la tête et donna quelques billets aux enfants

- « Merci M'dame. Rentons avant que la Mère supérieure nous choppe »

Shizuru avait été surprise par les propos du jeune homme « Mère supérieure ? »

- « Ouai M'dame »

- « Etes-vous orphelins ? »

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Shizuru respir_a lourdement et émit «_ Je vais vous raccompagner. Un adulte avec deux enfants est moins dangereux »

La jeune fille prit la main de Shizuru et la tira « Viens M'dame c'est par là » Shizuru sourit et suivit le jeune binôme. Quand elle vit la structure de l'orphelinat, elle laissa les deux jeunes enfants mais fut interrompue dans son élan

- « Dieu merci vous êtes là »

- « Yo Anna ! Faut pas te mettre dans cet état »

- « Hey y'a Natsuki ! »

Shizuru se figea et observa dans la pénombre et remarqua en effet Natsuki. La voix rauque de Natsuki se fit entendre « Eh les jeunes. Allez à votre dortoir avant que la Mère s'en rende compte » Les deux offrirent un léger câlin à Natsuki et se précipita à l'intérieur. Natsuki était toujours en compagnie de l'autre femme. Shizuru vit que Natsuki lui passa un bras sur son épaule. De là où elle était, elle entendit « Anna… Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça, ils vont bien »

- « Je peux pas m'en empêcher. S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des enfants je… »

Natsuki prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la câlina « Ils vont bien alors cesse de t'inquiéter » La jeune femme resserra son emprise et murmura « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Natsuki »

Suite à la réplique, Shizuru avait tourné les talons, direction chez elle. Elle rentra sans parler à ses parents ayant un air interrogatif sur leurs visages et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle commença à pleurer silencieusement _Ma Natsuki est avec une autre femme, elle s'est jouée de moi_

* * *

><p><em>Jeudi 8 octobre<em>

_Bon allez t'es une Kuga, tu peux au moins sonner à cette foutue porte… Ne pas oublier le prétexte des cours…_ Natsuki sonna à la porte et fut accueillie par une domestique « Vous désirez ? »

- « Je …. Shizuru »

- « Mademoiselle souhaite ne voir personne, je regrette »

- « Mais … Dites-lui que Natsuki Kuga est là »

- « Je ne vais pas la déranger, elle a besoin de repos »

- « Mais… »

- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Natsuki fit face à Madame Fujino et prit les devants « J'ai amené les cours de Shizuru et je voudrais la voir Madame » Shizuma semblait frustrée à la vue de Natsuki _Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle aussi froidement ?_

- « Je ne pense pas que ma fille souhaite vous voir Mlle Kuga »

_Mlle Kuga ? Là y'a un truc pas net_ « Ecoutez je sais que pour vous je suis pas grand-chose et vous avez sans doute raison. Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'elle va bien… Mais puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir je… » Natsuki mit dans les mains de Shizuma les cours « Donnez-les lui. J'ai fait les choses que je savais faire pour l'alléger. Elle est sans doute souffrante et je pense que le repos est plus important que d'essayer de faire ça. Dites-lui qu'elle me manque si ça ne vous dérange pas » Natsuki allait repartir

- « Attendez »

Natsuki regarda confuse Shizuma « 1ère étage, 2ème porte à droite » Natsuki récupéra les notes et murmura un merci. Elle cogna délicatement à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à rentrer. Elle fut surprise de voir Shizuru les yeux rougis, en nuisette

- « Natsuki ? »

Natsuki referma la porte et déposa les devoirs sur une table « Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? »

- « Vas-t-en ! »

Natsuki était sans voix « Pardon ? »

- « Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller ! Tu t'es assez jouée de moi »

Natsuki s'avança et s'assied sur le lit « Je ne joue pas avec toi ! Pourquoi …. »

- « Natsuki devrait cesser de faire semblant. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux »

- « Vu quoi ? »

Shizuru s'avança vers la porte fermée « Avec ta partenaire ! Alors maintenant vas-t-en_ » _Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru puis se leva et resta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Dans un murmure, elle émit difficilement « Je savais que tu changerais d'avis sur moi mais ne me fais pas passer pour une salope si tu veux rompre avec moi »

Shizuru fixa Natsuki « Je t'ai vu Natsuki »

- « M'as-tu vu embrasser une autre femme ? »

- « Non mais … »

- « Déclarer mon amour alors ? »

- « Non m… »

-« Alors flirter ? »

- « Non … »

- « Faire l'amour avec une autre ? »

- « …. »

Natsuki passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Shizuru « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais tu te trompes » Shizuru commença à sangloter mais s'écarta de Natsuki « Je… Qui est Anna ? »

Natsuki resta un instant interdite puis éclata de rire. Shizuru, frustrée par cette réaction, se recoucha dans son lit. Après quelque instant, elle vit Natsuki retirer ses chaussures et sa veste. - « Natsuki qu'est-ce-que … ? » Natsuki s'était couchée à côté de Shizuru, la tenant dans ses bras « Anna est une femme que je connais depuis plus de 3 ans. Elle était à l'orphelinat avec nous. Elle a rejoint le couvent et est sœur. C'est sa façon à elle de remercier de l'aide qu'elle a reçu » Shizuru resta silencieuse, sentant les mains de Natsuki dans ses cheveux « Je suis désolée si tu as mal interprété la situation que tu as vu mais tu aurais pu me demander au lieu de te rendre malade » Shizuru hocha la tête. Natsuki allait se décaler mais sentit une pression sur sa chemise « Reste un peu avec moi »

- « Mais ta mère… »

- « Elle ne diras rien »

Natsuki se repositionna et encercla Shizuru « Je suis vraiment bien avec toi Shizuru et je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir alors la prochaine fois demande-moi »

Shizuma était collée à la p_orte _et tout en souriant s'en alla_ Cette jeune femme sait vraiment faire ressortir les émotions les plus masquées de ma fille…_


	17. première fois

_Samedi 14 novembre_

Natsuki retrouva Shizuru dans un petit restaurant à proximité du centre-ville. L'ambiance était chic et décontractée. Natsuki s'avança vers la table où Shizuru l'attendait et lui tendit un bouquet de roses rouges « Pour nos cinq mois en couple » Celle-ci prit le bouquet et déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa compagne « Je ne savais pas Natsuki aussi romantique ». Un grognement s'ensuit puis un léger rire. Le repas avança, Shizuru et Natsuki parlaient notamment de leurs choix universitaires ainsi que la vie après leur dernière année. Quelques idées d'avenir avaient été soulignées.

- « Je préfère rester ici pour l'université pour pouvoir rester proche de Nao et de Mai »

- « L'université de Fuuka est très reconnue surtout en informatique alors c'est un excellent choix Natsuki »

- « Le pôle droit est pas mal non plus, tu pourrais faire tes études ici »

- « Mes parents ont d'autres souhaits pour moi »

Natsuki jouait avec son verre « Tu sais j'y pense parfois et on pourrait partager un appartement pour nos études si tu restais ici » Shizuru semblait surprise par la requête « Tu ne comptes pas déjà partager un appartement avec Nao et Mai ? »

- « C'était le plan au début mais… »

- « Mais ? »

Natsuki rougit et débita « Jepréfèrelepartageravectoi »

Shizuru éclata la phrase et après assimilation sourit « J'aimerais aussi »

Natsuki souffla « Alors prône l'université de Fuuka à tes parents »

Natsuki se leva et tendit la main à Shizuru « Je vais te ramener chez toi »

- « Il est encore tôt, on pourrait retourner à ton dortoir pour finir notre film »

- « Celui où je me suis endormie tellement c'était… heurk j'ai pas de mot »

- « Mou Natsuki n'est pas romantique ! »

- « Bien bien, on va le finir si tu y tiens »

Natsuki entra dans un dortoir vide. En se rapprochant de la table du salon, elle vit deux notes « Chiot ! J'reste chez Nina, ses parents sont pas là alors on va tenter de le faire dans le jacuzzi, il par… » Natsuki chiffonna la note et murmura « Elle ne changera jamais ». Elle tendit la main pour la deuxième note « Nao, Natsuki, je ne serais pas rentrée avant demain après-midi, Reito m'amène à la mer. Essayer de ne pas vous entretuer. Y'a de quoi manger dans le frigo. ». Natsuki jeta délicatement la note à la poubelle. Shizuru était déjà assise sur le canapé « Ils sembleraient que Mai et Nao ont une soirée comme la nôtre. Très romantique »

- « Mai sûrement. Nao j'y crois moins. Sauf si le mode « Baiser comme des lapins » fait partie du romantisme »

- « Langage Natsuki »

- « Désolé »

Natsuki mis en route le film et s'installa avec Shizuru dans le canapé. Shizuru n'avait pas son esprit concentré sur le film mais sur les propos de Natsuki _Elle veut vraiment que l'on forme un couple à part entière..._ Elle remarqua que Natsuki était plongée dans le film. Elle émit timidement « Natsuki ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Embrasse-moi »

Natsuki se tourna vers Shizuru, légèrement rougit et s'exécuta. Elle se reconcentra sur le film mais fut de nouveau prit à partie « Natsuki ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Je peux rester cette nuit ? »

Bien sûr. Nao n'est pas là, je dormirai»

Shizuru saisit la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de la télé. Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru « Je suis fatiguée Natsuki. Allons-nous coucher » Celle-ci se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre « J'ai mon t-shirt de basket si tu veux, pour dormir à l'aise » Après s'être changée chacune de son côté, Natsuki allait prendre le lit de Nao mais fut retenue par Shizuru « Dors contre moi » -

« Le lit est trop petit pour … »

S'il te plaîtNatsuki fronça les sourcils et sentit Shizuru lui prendre la main et la mettre en dessous du t-shirt, sur sa poitrine « Apprend-moi Natsuki » Natsuki rougit intensément au contact doux de la poitrine de Shizuru mais commença à malaxer sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant. Après quelque temps, Natsuki avait décidé de se placer au-dessus et retira à la fois ses vêtements mais aussi ceux de Shizuru. Les deux étaient corps nus sous la couverture. Natsuki continua à caresser Shizuru et déposer de nombreux baiser à la fois sur les lèvres, le cou, la poitrine et le ventre de Shizuru. Arrivée à l'intimité de Shizuru, Natsuki caressa doucement la zone et commença à passer sa langue sur les lèvres inférieures de Shizuru. Celle-ci émit un léger soupir mais essaya de rester concentrer sur la sensation. Natsuki inséra sa langue délicatement et commença de léger va et vient. Après plusieurs minutes à sentir l'envie la gagner, Shizuru plaida Natsuki d'arrêter. Celle-ci remonta et fixa Shizuru dans les yeux « Je t'ai fait mal ? » Shizuru essayait de reprendre sa respiration et secoua la tête. Elle rougit à sa pensée et murmura « Je… pas comme ça ». Natsuki déposa un baiser doux et profond sur les lèvres de Shizuru « Je comprend pas » Shizuru attrapa une des mains de Natsuki et la descendit et regardant au loin « Comme ça » Natsuki plaça sa tête dans le cou de Shizuru et passa ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle caressa l'intimité de Shizuru et enfonça doucement un doigt. Shizuru se contracta et attrapa de force le dos de Natsuki. Celle-ci murmura « Détend-toi sinon tu vas avoir mal ». Shizuru essaya de s'habituer à l'extrémité tactile en elle et sentit de léger vas et vient. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue à Natsuki. Celle-ci décida d'introduire un deuxième doigt, tout en embrassa Shizuru de sorte à calmer les douleurs engendraient par son intrusion. Elle murmura à Shizuru « Si ça te fais trop mal tu me le dis, j'arrêterais ». Sur ce, elle commença de légers va et vient, de plus en plus profonds et de plus en plus rapides. Shizuru qui avait une sensation douloureuse au début, commençait à s'habituer à la sensation et sentit un liquide le long de ses cuisses. Essayant de se concentrer sur la sensation de plaisir, elle s'accrocha davantage à Natsuki et enlaça la taille de celle-ci avec ses jambes. Après des va et vient de plus en plus forts et rapides, Shizuru se libéra. La sensation était nouvelle, une douleur pour un moment de douceur. Elle sentit Natsuki l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres et retirer délicatement ses doigts. Positionnée sur le côté, elle enveloppa Shizuru dans une étreinte protectrice et après avoir repris un peu son souffle questionna doucement « Tu vas bien ? ». Shizuru répondit un léger oui et se mit contre Natsuki.

- « Repose-toi Shizuru »

- « Mais et toi ? »

L'étreinte avait été renforcée « Te faire l'amour est suffisant pour moi et est un merveilleux cadeau pour nos cinq mois ». Avant de s'endormir, Shizuru entendit un murmure « Je t'aime Shizuru ».

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 15 novembre<em>

Shizuru se réveilla en premier. Elle sentit Natsuki contre elle et la caressa délicatement. Elle fixa la jeune femme et remarqua du sang séché sur l'oreiller. Shizuru essaya de chercher l'origine d'une blessure sur Natsuki mais en vain. Elle décida de se lever et découvrit l'origine du sang non sans un sentiment de malaise. Natsuki ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une place vide à côté d'elle. Elle se leva, se rhabilla et s'aventura dans la cuisine où Shizuru semblait se faire du thé. Elle se rapprocha à pas de loup et enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme, lui valant un léger sursaut « Je t'ai fait peur ? » Shizuru secoua la tête et continua à regarder sa tasse de thé. Natsuki embrassa dans le cou Shizuru puis murmura « Pourquoi tu te lèves maintenant ? Mai et Nao ne rentrerons pas avant cet après-midi. Viens te recoucher avec moi » Shizuru ne répondit pas mais trembla. Alertée par cette sensation, Natsuki força Shizuru à se retourner pour la voir sangloter. D'instinct, elle la serra contre elle et murmura « Qui y-a-t-il ? » Shizuru se décala mais ne répondit pas. Elle fixa les mains de Natsuki sur sa taille et émit faiblement « Ta main » Natsuki ne comprit pas mais fixa à son tour ses mains pour découvrir que sa main droite était recouverte de sang séché. Natsuki se dirigea devant l'évier et commença à les laver. Voyant que Shizuru ne bougeait toujours pas, Natsuki lui prit la main et l'amena sur le canapé. Elle cala la tête de Shizuru contre son torse et murmura « Ce n'est rien tu sais, c'est normal ». Shizuru hocha la tête mais murmura « Tes draps sont.. »

- « Je les laverai, ce n'est pas important »

Elle caressa le dos de Shizuru et murmura « Tu as mal ? » Celle-ci secoua la tête. Après un instant dans la même position, Shizuru énonça « Tu te souviens de mes propos ? »

- « Lesquels ? »

Shizuru se décala et énonça un « Oublie ». Elle allait se lever prétextant de devoir rentrer quand elle fut ramenée contre Natsuki « Je resterais ta partenaire jusqu'à ce que tu ne veilles plus de moi Shizuru. Je te le promet » Shizuru semblait reprendre de la contenance « La tradition veut que tu rencontres mes parents avant ce genre d'acte Natsuki »

- « Je les ai déjà rencontré »

- « Officiellement » -

« … »

Tu accepterais de venir dîner»

Natsuki hocha la tête et murmura « Tout ce que tu désires ». Elle se releva et présenta sa main à Shizuru « Viens prendre une douche avec moi ». Celle-ci rougit mais hocha la tête.


	18. Rencontre avec une Viola

_Samedi 21 novembre_

Shizuru était sur Natsuki, qui avait les yeux fermés et la respiration saccagée « Nat-su-ki… » Celle-ci rougit mais ouvrit les yeux « hum ? »

- « Je voulais savoir si… » Shizuru caressait avec ses mains les cuisses nues de Natsuki qui la bloquaient au niveau du bassin « … c'était bien »

Natsuki hocha la tête et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Shizuru en laissant une traînée de baisers « Tu apprends vite et bien Shizuru mais … » Shizuru s'était relevée l'air confuse « Mais ? » Natsuki s'empressa de retourner la situation et se plaça au-dessus de son amante. Elle lui adressa un sourire séducteur « Je vais te montrer encore une fois » Shizuru émit un léger rire et sentit Natsuki repartir à la découverte de son corps.

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 28 novembre<em>

_Kuga c'est pas le moment de te dégonfler. Tu dois montrer aux Fujino que t'es quelqu'un de certes pauvre, têtue, bagarreuse, non conformiste et crue mais que tu es… ah merde c'est quoi le mot que Mai avait trouvé…. Fiable. Voilà Kuga t'es quelqu'un de fiable_ Natsuki était devant la porte et après un long souffle sonna. Elle fut accueillie par Shizuma « Je suis contente de vous voir Natsuki. Entrez donc »

_Déjà elle a laissé le Mlle Kuga de côté, elle ne doit plus m'en vouloir d'avoir fait pleurer sa fille_

- « Shizuru sera là dans un instant, asseyez-vous donc »

- « Merci Madame »

- « Ara Natsuki peut m'appeler Shizuma »

- « Je… bien »

Natsuki fixa ses pieds. _Shizuru si tu pouvais te grouiller ça m'arrangerait car là j'ai qu'une envie c'est de taper un sprint dehors._

- « Je suis désolée mais mon mari ne pourra pas être présent. Il possède des affaires urgentes à régler »

Natsuki essaya de proposer une discussion « Les Fujino possèdent quel type d'entreprise ? »

Shizuma semblait réfléchir « Des commerces notamment le thé »

- « Je vois » _ceci explique pourquoi Shizuru est accro à cette boisson. Depuis sa naissance, elle a dû être bercée là-dedans._

Natsuki fut cassée dans ses pensées quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle et découvrit une Shizuru toute souriante _Je n'ai jamais vu ma fille aussi heureuse en compagnie d'un autre être humain_

Shizuru prit place à côté de Natsuki et commença à discuter « Mère t'as prévenu que Père ne sera pas présent ? » Natsuki hocha simplement la tête et répondit avec un léger sourire « Le principal est que toi tu sois là » Shizuru rougit légèrement et donna une légère pression sur la main de Natsuki. _Cette jeune femme sait y faire avec ma fille. Anata sera surpris quand je lui raconterai qu'une personne sait faire rougir notre fille_

Le repas se passa sans problème. La conversation se faisant surtout entre Shizuru et Natsuki, Shizuma n'apportant que des réponses à des questions plus subtiles et poser de légères questions à Natsuki. Elle préférait observer l'interaction entre sa fille et la jeune femme et ainsi analyser son comportement A la fin du repas, Natsuki remercia Shizuma ainsi que Shizuru et sortit suivie de près par Shizuru. Sur le perron, Shizuru prit dans ses bras Natsuki et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres « Je suis contente que Mère t'apprécie » Natsuki hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue à Shizuru « On se voit Lundi ? » Un léger hochement de tête et Natsuki se dirigea vers les dortoirs de l'académie. Shizuru rentra chez elle, le cœur léger mais se fit assaillir par sa mère « La fête de l'hiver approche Shizuru »

- « Je sais Mère »

Celle-ci s'avança et fixa sa fille « Comptez-vous venir avec elle ? »

Shizuru secoua la tête s'inclina quelque peu. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle énonça « Je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne vienne pas à la fête. Même si c'est douloureux pour moi c'est mieux ainsi »

Shizuma secoua la tête « Vous ne pourrez pas toujours agir de la sorte »

Shizuru hocha la tête tristement _Pourquoi une telle réaction Shizuru ?_

Natsuki marchait en direction de l'académie quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas pris la bonne route _Merde ! Je passe jamais par là… normalement en tournant à droite je devrais retrouver mon chemin_ Elle fixa les vitrines des magasins longeant les trottoirs. Elle s'arrêta nette devant l'écriteau surplombant l'un d'entre eux. En fixant l'intérieur de la vitrine, elle se murmura avec un sourire « Je crois que j'ai trouvé ». D'un pas satisfait, elle continua son chemin.

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 2 décembre<em>

Natsuki se trouva devant un magasin et entra à l'intérieur. Elle était entourée de bijoux valant une fortune mais son observation ne se trouvait pas là. Un videur la surveillait du regard et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Natsuki le regarda fixement et lui dit « Votre rôle c'est pas de faire le pingouin à l'entrée ? »

- « Je dois m'assurer que personne ne vole ici »

- « Donc vous me prenez pour une voleuse ? »

Celui-ci la détailla et émit fermement « Je doute qu'une personne de votre genre puisse acquérir honnêtement ce genre de bijoux »

Natsuki craqua, faisant se retourner les quelques clients présents « Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? » Natsuki fut interrompue par une jeune femme « Je vais m'en occuper Hayao. Veuillez reprendre votre place » Celui-ci s'exécuta et s'inclina. La jeune femme était brune aux yeux marron clairs et sourit amicalement à Natsuki « Puis-je vous aider ? » Natsuki secoua la tête « Laissez tomber. A croire que les riches sont vraiment…. Pff même pas de mots » Elle fut saisit au poignet par la jeune femme « Excusez Hayao pour son comportement. Je vais personnellement m'assurer que cela ne se reproduise plus. Que désirez-vous ici ? » Natsuki montra du doigt un bijou « Il est encore disponible ? » La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'avança vers la vitrine et l'ouvrit en tenant délicatement le bijou « C'est une pièce unique que j'aime beaucoup. Il est en or pour cette partie et ici vous avez une fine pierre en rubis …. » Natsuki écoutais patiemment et se murmura plus pour elle-même « Je suis sûre que Shizuru l'aimera » La vendeuse fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit « Ce n'est pas pour vous ? » Natsuki ria quelque peu « Je me vois mal porté un truc aussi cher. Non c'est pour… ma partenaire » La jeune femme allait répliquer mais fut interrompue par une vendeuse « Mlle Viola, nous avons eu l'accord des marchés européens »

- « Bien je m'en chargerais après »

Natsuki resta stupéfaite « Vous… Vous êtes liée à la famille Viola ? » Celle-ci hocha la tête « Oui c'est exact. Je suis leur fille, Hana Viola. Vous les connaissez?» Natsuki s'inclina quelque peu et émit timidement « Pas vraiment mais votre père a fait beaucoup pour moi. Pourriez-vous… Votre père sera présent à la fête de l'hiver ? » Celle-ci semblait surprise mais acquiesça. Natsuki reprit « J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir le remercier de vive voix » Natsuki se reconcentra sur le bijou « Je vais le prendre ». Hana amena Natsuki dans un petit renforcement et regarda la jeune femme _Se pourrait-il que…_

- « Voulez-vous une gravure à l'arrière du bijou ? »

- « Oui pourquoi pas »

- « Que dois-je écrire ? »

- « Shizuru » _Etrange…. Je me demande si…_

- « Veuillez m'excuser mais à quel nom dois-je mettre le certificat d'authenticité ? » Natsuki semblait réfléchir « C'est mieux qu'il soit à son nom vu que c'est pour elle. Mettez-le au nom de Shizuru Fujino » _Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais …_ Natsuki sortit une liasse de billets sous le regard étonné d'Hana « Ils ne sont pas volés mais vous pouvez demander un contrôle si vous le désirez »

- « Je ne comptais pas le faire. Honnêtement, je suis juste étonnée qu'une jeune femme de votre âge possède autant d'argent »

Natsuki se gratta la tête « Je fais des trucs et suis payée. Je vous paierai la gravure lors du retrait du bijou car je dois encore faire quelques sauts pour avoir l'argent »

- « Des sauts ?»

- « Oui. J'essaye des moto-cross pour des riches qui n'osent pas le faire et je fais ce qu'ils me demandent. Ça va d'une simple accélération à un saut à 360 degrés »

- « N'est-ce pas dangereux ? »

- « Un peu mais c'est pour la bonne cause »

- « Votre partenaire sait que vous risquez votre vie pour lui offrir un aussi joli cadeau ? » Natsuki secoua la tête « Je veux juste montrer à ses parents que je peux prendre soin de leur fille et trouver de l'argent. Je ne dois rien vous apprendre à vous une Viola mais je sais que les Fujino ne sont certes pas aussi riches que votre famille mais possèdent quand même un peu d'argent alors je me dois de le faire » Natsuki se releva et prit le bon de réservation « Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter et surtout de m'avoir considéré comme un être humain. Vous êtes aussi bien que votre père » Seule, la jeune Viola réfléchit _Je ne comprendrais rien … Mlle Fujino, vous allez devoir me donner des explications…_

Au soir, on pouvait entendre deux femmes s'affronter

- « Mais enfin c'est de l'inconscience de faire ce genre de chose »

- « Vous n'avez pas à juger … »

- « Comment peut-on être aussi stupide pour se donner à une personne aussi… »

- « Aussi ? »

- « Vous savez de quoi je parle »

- « Ne vous mêlez pas de cela »

- « Je ne suis pas la seule à penser cela »

- « Ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose»

La discussion fut interrompue par une troisième femme « Je rentrerais tard » La plus âgée hocha la tête. L'autre jeune femme se mit devant elle « Et où vas-tu comme ça ? »

- « Cela ne te regarde pas »

- « Bien sûr que si ça me regarde »

- « Tu es sûre de cela ? En quoi es-tu habilitée à me dicter ma conduite »

- « Je… »

- « La seule chose que je désire m'attend alors ne te mêle pas de mes affaires »

La jeune femme s'inclina devant la femme la plus âgée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tout en murmurant « Tu aurais dû rester chez toi, Hana Viola. Rappelle-toi que tu es ici chez les Fujino »


	19. Une deuxième part de vérité

_Dimanche 6 décembre_

Natsuki caressait tendrement le ventre de Shizuru. Elles étaient toutes les deux nues, sur le lit de Natsuki collé à celui de Nao. Shizuru semblait distraite « C'était si mauvais que ça Shizuru ? » La jeune femme plaça son visage dans la poitrine de Natsuki « Natsuki m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir » Celle-ci rougit mais reprit « Alors qu'est-ce qui te gène ? » Shizuru frotta son visage contre la poitrine de Natsuki _Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer alors qu'elle ne connaît pas la moitié de ma vie…_

- « Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais »

Shizuru ferma les yeux et hocha la tête « J'ai des problèmes d'ordre familial »

- « Il y a un problème avec tes parents ?»

- « Ma sœur »

Natsuki se releva quelque peu « Ta sœur ? »

Shizuru s'était elle-même placée en position assise « Oui ma sœur aînée »

- « Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur »

- « On ne s'entend pas très bien et nous nous voyons que très peu »

Natsuki semblait réfléchir « Tu sais, c'est peut-être pas comparable mais quand on a un souci Mai, Nao et moi, ça va mieux quand on en parle »

- « C'est plus compliqué que cela »

- « En quoi ? »

Shizuru semblait réfléchir « Ma famille est assez conservatrice. Pour eux, l'aînée doit gérer les biens familiaux. Malgré cela, ma sœur ne l'entend pas de la même manière. Elle tient trop à sa liberté et souhaite que je l'aide ou plutôt gère pour elle »

- « C'est une bonne chose non ? »

Shizuru secoua la tête « Je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux faire du droit et aider les gens. Je lui laisse tout »

Natsuki semblait réfléchir « Tu devrais essayer de lui expliquer ta vision des choses »

- « Elle ne me laisse pas avoir mon propre avis. Elle a toujours voulu tout diriger pour moi et faire des choix à ma place »

- « Laisse-lui du temps. Si elle aime sa petite sœur, elle te laissera faire ce qui est mieux pour toi »

Shizuru sourit et embrassa d'une façon assez chaude Natsuki « Natsuki sait ce qui est mieux pour moi ». Celle-ci sourit et se positionna à califourchon sur Shizuru « Bien sûr. Je vais même te le montrer tout de suite »

* * *

><p><em>Mercredi 16 décembre<em>

Natsuki arriva essoufflée à la bijouterie. Les volets étaient rabattus M_erde ! Haruka et ses putains d'heures de colle !_ Elle frappa de mécontentement la grille et entendit un bruit à proximité. Elle reconnue la jeune Viola « Mlle Viola, je suis désolée du retard mais puis-je récupérer le bijou ?»

- « Je regrette mais la bijouterie est fermée. Repassez demain »

- « Je pourrais pas demain, ni après… S'il vous plaît »

_Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien lui accorder cette requête _« Bien »

Hana laissa entrer Natsuki et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle. Natsuki déposa l'argent sur le comptoir et attendit. Voyant Hana revenir, elle tendit la main « L'argent est là. Merci encore » Natsuki glissa la boite dans son sac et allait s'en aller quand elle fut interrompue

- « Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Natsuki semblait surprise mais hocha la tête « Allez-vous venir à la fête de l'hiver ? »

- « Non malheureusement l'Académie n'a pas eu les fonds nécessaires pour faire participer tous les élèves »

_Ojou-san n'a donc pas donner les fonds nécessaires ….Je devrais me renseigner sur le sujet_ « C'est fort dommage »

Natsuki se gratta la tête « Surtout que c'est l'anniversaire de Shizuru et que j'aurai aimé le passer avec elle »

- « Votre… partenaire y sera ? »

- « Bien sûr les Fujino sont invités à ce qu'elle m'a dit »

_Evidemment suis-je bête … Shizuru Fujino sera présente alors je pourrais peut-être rendre cela un peu distrayant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je pourrais me permettre de m'amuser de la sorte au détriment de la chère fille Fujino… _« Je pourrais vous transmettre une invitation et vous pourriez ainsi la surprendre »

Le visage de Natsuki s'était éclairci « Je… Je ne voudrais pas vous demander une telle chose »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous la ferez parvenir dans votre dortoir » _Elle est vraiment très belle… si seulement j'osais… juste pour la tester. Je pourrais ainsi savoir si Shizuru a raison de lui faire confiance. _Hana s'avança devant Natsuki qui resta figée et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je ne veux qu'une seule chose en retour. Vous êtes une femme sublime, ayant un bon cœur. En tant que Viola, je côtoie beaucoup de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes voulant s'attirer mes faveurs ». Natsuki sentit une main sur sa joue « Seriez-vous capable de satisfaire une femme de mon rang en lui apportant une nuit remplie de plaisir charnel ? Ceci devra bien sûr rester entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas que mes parents soient au courant de notre petite session de plaisir ». Les lèvres d'Hana n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres quand un murmure se fit entendre « Je ne suis pas intéressée par votre proposition, je suis engagée comme vous le savez et aime ma partenaire. Vous pouvez garder votre invitation». Hana resta figée devant la forme s'éloignant d'elle. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres _Elle est fidèle malgré que je suis l'héritière des Viola… un bon point pour elle. Shizuru n'a peut-être pas tort, elle est peut être quelqu'un d'intéressant à côtoyer…_


	20. La fête de l'hiver

_Vendredi 18 décembre_

Natsuki fixait l'invitation dans ses mains _Pourquoi me l'a-t-elle quand même envoyé… J'espère que ça fera une bonne surprise à Shizuru._ Natsuki glissa l'invitation dans un tailleur chic et chercha dans l'une des poches. Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte _Il me fait vraiment penser à elle quand je le regarde. Si doux et beau, fin, précieux et séduisant…. Nan mais je rêve, je deviens fleur bleue. A fréquenter une femme aimant les films à l'eau de rose et avec Mai qui en rajoute une couche fallait s'y attendre._

- « Natsuki ? »

Natsuki faillit lâcher le cadeau « Mais t'es pas bien ! Tu m'as fait peur »

Nao portait un sourire narquois «Il te manquait plus que les oreilles de cocker et ça faisait vraiment chiot ! »

Natsuki secoua la tête « Tu penses qu'elle va l'aimer ? »

- « Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. Et pis si elle te remballe Mai et moi on sera là pour te consoler »

- « Tu y vas aussi ? »

- « Le grand-père de Nina est l'un des fondateurs de l'Académie alors elle veut que je l'accompagne »

Natsuki portait un sourire sadique « Elle est si désespérée que ça ? »

- « Oi ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? »

Nao fut surprise de sentir Natsuki la prendre dans ses bras « Je t'aime p'tite sœur » Nao rougit et se décala en bredouillant un « moi aussi » quasiment inaudible.

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 19 décembre<em>

Mai, Nao et Natsuki restaient sans voix devant la demeure qui leur faisait face « C'est donc ça la demeure des Viola ? » Natsuki déglutit faiblement et recula « Je crois que je vais rentrer au dortoir ». Elle sentit une prise ferme sur son épaule et vit Reito lui sourire « Allons Kuga ! Je ne voudrais pas que les blogs racontent comment la célèbre solitaire Kuga s'est enfuie en courant face à une demeure » Natsuki le regarda et sourit « Je ne donnerais pas satisfaction à ses dégénérés du blog » Reito entra en premier avec Mai _J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous Kuga._ Nao et Nina s'étaient directement dirigées vers le buffet. Natsuki tendit l'invitation aux gardes qui la laissèrent entrer sans hésitation. Elle chercha du regard Shizuru et la trouva en compagnie de jeunes hommes. _Je rêve ou ses connards sans cervelles osent la draguer ?_ Natsuki saisit une coupe de champagne et s'approcha de Shizuru. Elle émit avec une voix soft « Votre boisson Mademoiselle » Shizuru se retourna et un mélange d'émotion pouvait se lire « Natsuki ? » Natsuki prit par la main Shizuru et la conduit à proximité du balcon.

- « Je voulais te faire une surprise »

Shizuru semblait confuse ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Natsuki « Je pense que j'ai foiré ma surprise. T'as pas l'air ravie de me voir. J'vais te laisser retourner avec ses gars qui semblait flirter avec toi » Natsuki s'apprêta à s'en aller mais sentit Shizuru la retenir « Non reste. C'est juste que… » -

« Que ? »

- « Natsuki-chan ? Ara Shizuru je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez convié »

Natsuki s'inclina devant les parents de Shizuru « Elle ne l'a pas fait. On m'a donné une invitation » Shizuru semblait confuse « Seul les membres Viola peuvent donner une invitation » Elle fixa ses parents et afficha un sourire dure « Il faut toujours qu'elle s'en mêle » Shizuma allait répliquer mais fut interrompue par Fumi, en compagnie d'Hana « Madame Viola, je suis ravie de pouvoir me présenter à vous ce soir. Votre fille aînée m'a prévenu de votre présence et je me suis permise de lui demander une brève entrevue » Natsuki regarda la scène et murmura « Viola ? » Shizuru allait répliquer mais Fumi la devança « Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec l'une des étudiantes bénéficiant de votre programme. Natsuki a un avenir prometteur dans l'informatique. J'espère que nous pourrions discuter un peu plus par la suite. En attendant mes obligations m'appellent» Natsuki fixa un instant Shizuru « Ta mère est … ». Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et secoua la tête tristement « Comment ai-je pu penser que tu étais différente des autres » Natsuki commença à s'en aller mais fut retenue par Shizuru « Natsuki je t'en prie, je… »

- « Non. Maintenant lâche-moi »

Shizuru s'exécuta regardant Natsuki s'en aller. Shizuru fixa un instant Hana « Tu es contente de toi ? »

- « Shizuru, je ne voulais pas que … »

- « C'est terminé Hana. Seul notre lien du sang montrera notre fraternité. Tu viens de me prendre la seule chose qui comptait pour moi »

Shizuru respira lourdement, essayant de masquer les larmes. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses parents et se retira. Ses parents la regardèrent d'une façon assez déroutée. Ce fut son père qui démarra la conversation « Je ne comprends pas cette Natsuki »

- « Moi si »

- « Shizuma ? »

- « Anata, lors de notre première rencontre, je ne savais pas que vous étiez un héritier et mon père n'avait pas encore fait fortune. Quand vous me l'avez dit, j'étais dévastée. Je comprends cette jeune femme »

La mère de Shizuru quitta la réception et, marchant dans les allées, se retrouva devant une fontaine. Elle y remarqua Natsuki. Elle se rapprocha et s'assied sur le même banc sans demander la permission

- « Natsuki Kuga, je me souviens de ta lettre »

Natsuki haussa les épaules « Votre mari a été gentil de donner de l'argent à l'orphelinat vu ma lettre »

- « L'argent venait de moi »

Natsuki semblait troublée. « Les Viola sont de mon côté. Les Fujino de celui de mon mari. Il est normal que Shizuru porte le nom de son père mais pour les affaires, tout se fait sous mon nom »

- « La lettre c'était vous ? »

Shizuma hocha la tête « Quand j'avais ton âge mon père commençait seulement ses petites affaires. Nous n'avons qu'un bon patrimoine après que j'ai passé mes 35 ans. Shizuru avait déjà 10 ans et Hana 15 ans »

Natsuki regarda abasourdie Shizuma « J'ignorais »

Shizuma posa une main réconfortante sur le genou de Natsuki « Ma fille tient beaucoup à vous »

- « Elle m'a menti »

- « Je dirais plus qu'elle a omis la vérité »

Natsuki grogna en termes de réponse. Shizuma reprit « Vous êtes la seule personne qu'elle voulait nous présenter. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour vous mais c'est significative dans le côté traditionnel de mon mari »

Natsuki fixa le sol « Elle mérite mieux »

- « Elle vous méritait en étant une Fujino mais pas en étant une Viola. Voyons Natsuki »

Voyant le mutisme de Natsuki, Shizuma reprit « Il y a une règle des bas quartiers dont je me souviens 'Tend une main pour le partage car c'est la seule chose qui importe mais si on te tend la main ne la refuse pas car si tu partages il faut que tu apprennes à recevoir' »

- « Je connais »

- « Alors apprenez à recevoir l'amour de ma fille car je sais que vous l'aimez. Tenez lui la main et partagez ensemble vos doutes, craintes et surtout votre amour »

Shizuma se releva et tout en retournant à la réception « Nous vous accueillerons à bras ouverts Natsuki Kuga car seul le bonheur de ma fille nous importe »

Natsuki regarda la femme s'éloignait et murmura un léger « merci ». Après quelques instants, elle se releva et rentra à son tour. Elle ne remarqua pas les deux parents de Shizuru qui la fixaient du regard. Elle chercha Shizuru et la remarqua en pleine conversation avec des donateurs. Elle allait tourner les talons quand son regard croisa le sien. Elle lui fit un mouvement de tête signalant un « Viens » sur quoi Shizuru répondit avec un léger signe de tête. Natsuki se dirigea dans un renforcement où il n'y avait quasiment personne. Elle regardait l'horizon quand elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle « Pardonne-moi ma Natsuki » Natsuki se retourna et fit face à Shizuru « Ecoute j'ai mal réagit mais tu aurais pu me le dire »

- « Pour que tu vois comme un gosse de riche à nouveau ? »

Natsuki regarda le sol « Tu es quelqu'un de bien Shizuru mais …»

Shizuru essaya de masquer sa tristesse mais en vain « Natsuki je t'en prie »

- « Je ne veux pas de Shizuru Viola »

Shizuru commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter. Natsuki poursuivit « Je ne veux pas de ton argent, de ta reconnaissance, de tes privilèges Shizuru Viola »

- « Ara Natsuki n'a pas besoin d'être aussi dure, j'ai compris »

Shizuru s'avança vers Natsuki et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres « Je t'aime ma 'Suki. Tu es la seule pour moi. Ne l'oublie pas » Shizuru allait partir pour pleurer dans un coin mais fut retenue au poignet gauche. Natsuki caressa le bracelet qu'elle avait offert à Shizuru « C'est la Shizuru Fujino que j'aime » Shizuru regarda confuse mais Natsuki poursuivit « Je veux la Shizuru que personne de ton monde ne veut, la Shizuru que j'ai pu embrasser et découvrir dans son ensemble » Natsuki posa une main sur la joue de Shizuru « Soit cette Shizuru pour moi car je t'aime pour elle 'Zuru » Shizuru embrassa d'une manière assez désireuse Natsuki qui se retrouva plaquée au mur suite à l'intensité des baisers. Elle se laissa petit à petit aller mais fut interrompue par un « Hum Hum » Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent l'origine de la voix pour distinguer les parents de Shizuru. Le père de Shizuru secoua la tête « Veuillez-vous tenir correctement ». La mère de Shizuru émit un léger rire et se concentra sur Natsuki « Je suis contente de votre décision » Natsuki s'inclina et tira la main à Shizuru dans une pièce à proximité. Elle sortit une boîte de sa veste et la tendit à Shizuru en murmurant un « Joyeux anniversaire ». Shizuru l'ouvrit et resta stupéfaite « Mais… » -

« C'est ta sœur qui me l'a vendu et elle m'a vraiment bien reçu »

Shizuru passa délicatement le doigt sur le pendentif « Natsuki peut me le mettre ?»

Natsuki s'avança et attacha le collier. Elle passa son doigt sur le pendentif « Il est vraiment parfait pour toi » Shizuru enroula ses bras autour du cou de Natsuki « Tu ne dois pas te ruiner pour moi. J'aime Natsuki comme elle est »

- « Je sais mais c'est pas tous les jours que tu as 18 ans » Shizuru hocha la tête et embrassa Natsuki qui se laissa faire. Essayant de reprendre de la contenance, Natsuki émit difficilement « Ton père va finir par me tirer dessus si ça continue » Shizuru rit et recherchant la chaleur de Natsuki « Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal 'Suki » Natsuki rendit l'étreinte et murmura à son tour « Et moi je ne laisserais personne t'enlever de moi, Shizuru Fujino»


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

_7 ans plus tard_

Natsuki ouvrit la porte d'une maison et fut surprise d'y trouver Shizuru en compagnie de sa mère. Elle les salua rapidement, se changea et revint dans le salon. Elle se plaça à côté de Shizuru et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres

- « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

- « Bien ! J'ai enfin eu le poste de responsable informatique »

Shizuru sourit « C'est merveilleux Natsuki »

Celle-ci hocha la tête « Et toi ? »

Shizuru fixa sa mère « J'ai passé toute ma journée avec mes parents pour parler de chose familiale »

- « Oh je vois. Je vais vous laisser alors »

Shizuru retint Natsuki « Il y a un point qui demande ta présence »

Natsuki se rassied et fixa Shizuma « Je vous écoute »

Shizuma s'éclaircit la voix « Comme vous le savez, mon mari et moi sommes attachés aux traditions »

Natsuki hocha la tête « Votre engagement avec ma fille est plus que présent depuis votre emménagement dans cette maison et nous pensons qu'ils seraient temps pour vous de voir au-delà »

Natsuki semblait perplexe « Au-delà ? »

Shizuma hocha la tête. Shizuru prit délicatement la main de Natsuki « Nous pouvons en parler plus tard »

- « Non maintenant c'est bon mais j'comprends pas »

Natsuki fixa Shizuru semblant bien silencieuse qui fixa à son tour sa mère. Sa mère sourit et tendit un petit coffret à Natsuki « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

- « Ouvrez-le »

Natsuki s'exécuta et distingua deux bagues. Natsuki devint pâle ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Shizuru qui s'empressa de refermer le couvercle et déposer la boîte sur la table.

- « Natsuki ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Nous pouvons en parler plus tard»

Shizuma secoua la tête « Vous avez 25 ans ma fille et devait penser à vous marier. J'ai réussi à tenir votre père jusque-là mais il est temps pour vous deux de solder votre engagement » Natsuki semblait hors contexte. Shizuru essaya de garder sa compagne près d'elle malgré la situation délicate « Mai s'est mariée avec Reito il y a deux ans et ils sont bien ensemble. Tu es même Tata » Natsuki hocha la tête « Nina et Nao sont mariées depuis quelques mois et rien n'a changé » Natsuki hocha de nouveau la tête et se leva d'un coup « J'peux pas accepter ça. Je … désolé » Elle s'inclina vers Shizuma et se dirigea dans leur chambre à coucher. Shizuru fixa la porte et souffla « Vous lui avez mis un couteau sous la gorge Mère. Elle a besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée »

- « Elle devrait se faire à l'idée vite mon enfant. Sinon il est clair que votre père lui tira réellement dessus si elle refuse »

Sur ce, Shizuma se releva et étreignit sa fille « Vous devriez aller vous occuper de votre femme »

Shizuru hocha la tête tristement « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour utiliser ce terme mais merci de votre visite mère »

Shizuru regarda sa mère partir puis se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher. Natsuki était assise sur le lit tenant une clé entre ses mains et semblait ailleurs. Shizuru s'assied à ses côtés « Nous ne devons pas nous marier demain Natsuki… juste y réfléchir » Natsuki se releva et s'énerva « Mais c'est pas ça le putain de problème ! Merde à la fin ! Ça fait vraiment plus que chier ! »

- « Langage Natsuki »

Natsuki fixa Shizuru et se dirigea vers sa commode. Elle l'ouvrit avec la clé et en sortit quelque chose que Shizuru n'avait pas eu le temps de distinguer. Puis elle s'en alla hors de la pièce claquant la porte. Shizuru souffla mais entendit du bruit provenant du salon. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes, elle entendit un léger murmure. Elle se releva et se dirigea hors de la pièce. Elle vit Natsuki avec une rose à la main provenant d'un vase à proximité. Elle lui tendit et l'amena sur le canapé. Natsuki murmura « Je n'ai pas pu faire mieux en 10 minutes alors tu m'excuseras et pourras toujours blâmer ta mère » Shizuru fronça les sourcils mais n'émit aucune parole. Elle vit Natsuki prendre le coffret contenant les deux bagues et le balancer dans la poubelle « Natsuki ! Mère a ….»

- « Stop ! »

Natsuki s'assied sur la table faisant face au canapé où Shizuru était assise et murmura « Je ne veux pas que tes parents se mêlent de notre couple »

- « Mais… »

Natsuki posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Shizuru « Ecoute-moi. Tu t'énerveras après »

Shizuru fut surprise par la réplique mais obéit. Natsuki respira fortement et reprit « Je ne veux pas que tes parents dirigent ta vie ou même la nôtre » Natsuki pointa du doigt la poubelle «Ta mère n'a pas à nous forcer la main et acheter ce genre de chose dans notre dos. Ton père n'a pas à décider quand tu dois te marier » Natsuki sortit du dessous de la table une petite boite et la donna à Shizuru « C'est à nous et nous seules de prendre cette décision Shizuru » Shizuru ouvrit la boite et trembla face à l'objet lui faisant face. Natsuki continua « Je l'ai acheté il y a plus de 2 ans, quelques mois avant que Reito demande à Mai de l'épouser mais comme ta sœur s'est elle aussi mariée avec cet imbécile de John, je ne voulais pas que l'on pense que je copie les actions de cet idiot. L'année dernière, quand nous sommes revenues de vacances, je voulais te demander aussi mais comme tu étais très tendue par ton boulot, j'ai remis cela à plus tard. Je ne voulais pas te forcer alors j'attendais le moment où tu le désirerais autant que moi. Mais aujourd'hui… je … Shizuru je t'aime d'un amour profond et sincère et ne pourrais continuer ma vie si tu ne serais pas à mes côtés alors… »

- « Oui ! »

Natsuki se fit taclée au sol et embrassée délicatement par Shizuru qui répéta « Oui ma réponse est oui ma 'Suki »

Natsuki émit difficilement entre deux baisers « Shiz… Shizuru … Je … ne t'ai même pas encore… demandé ! »

Shizuru se colla contre Natsuki, essayant de contenir ses larmes de joie. Natsuki caressa ses cheveux et émit d'une voix basse « Veux-tu m'épouser Shizuru Fujino ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête et murmura dans le cou de sa solitaire « Oui ma 'Suki. Je veux être ta femme »

Natsuki reprit son souffle et se murmura à elle-même « J'aurais dû te le demander avant » Shizuru sourit et plaça son corps nu contre celui de sa moitié. Le silence était rassurant et apaisant. Shizuru fixa sa compagne sereine et sourit à sa pensée « Natsuki ? »

- « Hum ? »

- « Il y autre chose que Mère voudrait et d'ailleurs elle a fait des recherches »

Natsuki se mit sur le côté pour faire face à Shizuru « Des recherches ?»

Shizuru hocha la tête et prit la main de Natsuki et la posa sur son ventre en lui disant d'une voix taquine « Ara Mère sait que tu es dans l'impossibilité de donner naissance à un petit Fujino/Viola alors elle fait des recherches »

Natsuki devint rouge _Par Kami que quelqu'un me vienne en aide_


End file.
